Fairy Tail: Dragon chronicles
by Silvdra-zero
Summary: At age 3 Naruto was nearly killed and the Kyuubi saved him by becoming the new Jubi and takes him away to the world of Fairy Tail. Follow the story as Naruto becomes a powerful dragon slayer taught by bahamut. NarutoXMassive-Harem, lemons in future chaps.
1. Goddess of the dragons

**Welcome to my crossover of Naruto and Fairy tail**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Goddess of the dragons**

**

* * *

**

October 10th, the third anniversary of the Kyuubi attack the greatest day to celebrate its defeat. But this is not a happy one for a three-year-old blonde, walked serenely down the street unaware his faith and trust in humanity was absolute. He turned a corner and was met with a mob armed to the teeth with any item or weapon possible. They turned and saw the blonde a look of kindness and trust on face, which sickened them greatly. They attacked the first hit was a sword strike to the chest the pain was so great that Naruto never felt a thing as he collapsed. The mob cheered as the people in their ranks begun to stab, slash, and beat the blonde young body.

There was one creature that wasn't ready for the boy to die. The Kyuubi was growing frantic as the warm light of her host's life was fading fast. And then unbidden a memory came back to her, one where she was a true monster hell-bent on destruction her soul and chakra ripped from her body and in last ditch effort of self-preservation implanted a unique gift into the largest fragment of her power. The villagers continued to beat at the boy, until they heard something and so did many others all across the Element nations.

The sound was chiming ring of a moist finger being run across the rim of a glass in tandem to the sound of sounded like a harp that was counter pointed by the sound of a crystal bell. The song reached the ears of everyone in the nations all wondering where something so beautiful and so haunting could come from.

Just as the song reached its peak a select group of people screamed…. they screamed in sheer agony as something inside them tore through the containment seal placed upon their bodies. The jinchuriki all fell one by one as the Biju that was sealed with in them erupted from their bodies in great pillars of different colored lights. Those who saw the lights were awestruck, as they did not know what was contained in them as they streaked across the sky towards one location… Konoha. The mob grew fearful as the enchanting song swelled to a great deafening crescendo and eight pillars of lights struck the boy they had attempted to kill.

The light swelled and the mob and Konoha witnessed that within the light a great bird spread it's wings and when it brought them down the mob that attacked the blonde boy was instantly set ablaze. Little did they know that the flame they were struck with had the power that trumped the Mangekyo Sharingan's Amaterasu flames, as the flames were not fire, but a blazing and pain full curse. The mob rolled on the ground screaming in as the jinchuriki screamed as the Biju within them escaped. The flames slowly consumed them, pain like no other ripping through their nervous systems.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha arrived and approached the bird a look of awe on his face until it turned to look at him. It then looked down and he saw the cursed villagers writhing on the ground.

* * *

"**Your law was ineffective human,**" the bird spoke in a resonating voice like the wind of a hurricane with the roar of fire and it carried to every ear in Konoha, "**your law had gaps in it that led to this and now my host is on the verge of dying; I have dealt a just punishment on those who did this to my host they shall burned by those flames for the length of Amaterasu's fire times the span of your human years.**"

"What?" said the Hokage shocked, "Who are you and why do you call Naruto your host?"

"**Its true that I have changed old man,**" said the bird primly sounding both amused and disgusted, "**your villagers have called my host a monster and done things like this to him, they are the true monsters and now I shall take him away from this world beyond the reach of those wish ill of him and know this, the nine Biju are know more and I am the new Jubi, the Jubi no ****Fenikkusu Kisaki. (1)**"

Hiruzen was awed and frightened by the great birds presence and what it had said, it was now the new Jubi and the villagers would burn by the fire for seven years and what did it mean by leaving this world with Naruto.

As if reading his mind, "**Naruto will no longer be happy in this world as long as parasites such as your advisers and the man called Danzo exist along with these bigoted humans in Konoha, and so you know those afflicted by the flames shall not die but they shall receive the pain Naruto has taken a million fold, and yes there are other worlds and thus Naruto will be beyond the reach of anyone, he'd be better off away from here forgive me Hokage but this is the best choice for him.**"

Sarutobi nodded as the village massed around the phoenix all armed ready to fight if it attacked and Hiruzen then said, "Very well, you can take him if you believe he will be truly happy then do what you must, and please tell his true last name, Namikaze."

"**Thank you,**" said the Phoenix bowing (or bowed its head at least) before turning to the Konoha populace, "**and know this worms the flames are a curse and will return when you treat others like Naruto seeing him as me instead of my jailer, do so again and you experience pain like them.**"

* * *

The people of Konoha gaped as the phoenix ignited her wings the fire was pure white with a vibrant rainbow hue. She brought her wings together and as was gone when the clashing edges of the wings met a flash of light, and the Phoenix taking the blonde with her, blinded the people.

Bahamut god-queen of the dragons watched through a mirror, her window into the mortal world of earthland as her people the dragons teach different children who have been abandoned by their families, in the way of the world and their respective elemental magic's… the dragon slayer magic's. Bahamut then saw something disturb the world, as a creature she has never seen appear in a grassy field uninhabited by man. Using her powers Bahamut appeared before the creature as it entered the body of a child who was asleep his body covered in injuries that were half way healed. The dragon was confused the injuries on the child would have ended his life and yet they were recovering at a rate beyond imagining.

"**Is this your doing?**" asked Bahamut

"**Partially,**" replied the new Biju from inside the seal, "**My demonic powers have the effect of advanced regeneration on my host's body and the fact is with my heighten strength it has risen the child's natural healing factor by almost a thousand times.**"

Bahamut was confused, "**demonic powers does this mean you're a demon, the demons in this world aren't as pure as you or this child.**"

"**My thanks,**" said the new Jubi, "**The reason being is I'm a reincarnation of the original of my kind from another world.**"

"**What do you mean?**" asked Bahamut

"**Allow me to introduce my self,**" said the Jubi, "**My name is Hikaru, I am the Jubi no**** Fenikkusu Kisaki****, formally the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The child's name is Naruto Namikaze, my host a jinchuriki, and we both hail from the world of the Shinobi elemental nations.**"

"**I am not familiar with that world,**" said Bahamut, "**this is a world of mages not Shinobi but I sense great power form you and the child he has potential, with you permission I wish to train him in the way of the mage here in this world and you can teach him what you wish from your world and we shall craft a magical warrior like no other.**"

* * *

**- Village in the Northern Fiore Mountains 10 years ago**

** -Gray's attack on Deliora**

The black haired boy Gray Fullbuster was pelting the giant monstrosity Deliora, but to no avail other than drawing the demons attention to him. It was about to crush him when a giant arrow of ice knocked the monster back, Gray turned to see his creation magic teacher Ur. Ur then made a giant spike in an attempt to impale the monster but all it did was force it back a few decent yards. After getting berated by Ur, Gray, his teacher and his peer Lyon launched attack after attack until Ur then told her students to run, intending to sacrifice her-self to fight off the beast. Lyon wouldn't hear of it, as he wanted to show he was stronger than her and was about do a suicide spell when Ur knocked him out. Telling Gray to keep a secret about the spell that Lyon was going to use.

Ur casted the spell and Gray was going to mourn her sacrifice, when a being was wrapped in a bright golden-light like that of the sun appeared next to the frozen demon. The being walked up to the ice and thrust it's hand in, the hand sinking as if the ice was made of water and when it pulled back the naked form of Ur emerged. The being removed summoned a new set of clothes for the woman and put them on her ignoring the fact that _she was naked_. The being then disappeared as Ur began to wake up as did Lyon, when Ur asked what had happened, gray told her. Ur was surprised that someone could defy the natural laws surrounding the spell known as Iced Shell.

"So what now Sensei?" asked Gray

"Well gray you and I shall go to meet an old friend of mine," said Ur, "he is the master a famous guild and one of the Ten Magician Saints."

With that the Ice master and her disciples left, heading for Magnolia and to the Guild that would make itself known far and wide.

* * *

**- Tower of Heaven eight years before the main story**

**-The revolt**

The young girl with red hair named, Erza, was shocked the man she affectionately called Oji-san had died and she was crying out of the eye that wasn't damaged. She was in so much pain the guards were closing in ready to stomp the revolt, until something welled up inside her as she screamed. A giant blazing crimson appeared beneath her, the tools and weapons that were scattered around her began to float. With an enraged wave of the hand the floating objects flew through the air killing the advancing men. The other slaves cheered as the slave girl stood again a fiery determination in her gaze.

The revolt ended as soon as it started, the slaves were free, their captors either dead at their feet or now their prisoners. Erza had rushed to find her friend Jellal who was taken by the cultist, she found him in a room with a giant crystal.

"Jellal!" said Erza excitedly "we won! We can finally leave this place!"

"Why would I leave now?" asked Jellal his voice sounding strange, "We have to stay. We need to finish this tower!"

"What are talking about Jellal? Demanded Erza, "we said we were going to leave that we were going to escape this hellhole."

"I've changed my mind," said the boy turning to the girl a mad look in his eyes, "do you know what could be done if we finish this tower."

"This tower has caused us and our friends nothing but misery!" shouted Erza, "lets leave and never look back."

"No," said Jellal the mad look increasing, "with what we have now and once we finish it our dreams for a better life will come true."

"Enough of this!" shouted Erza pulling out the sword she used during the revolt; "I'm taking you with us even if I have to beat you senseless to do it."

Erza charged but was blasted back by an invisible force knocked her back and she slammed into the ground. Erza stood again and saw some black colored energy pool in Jellal's hand as he held it above his head.

"You turn against me Erza?" he demanded in a maniacal voice, "you are going to pay for this, TRAITOR!"

The energy became a beam as Jellal pointed his hand at the girl; just then a shadow emerged from the darkened floor and dispelled the beam with a simple sweep of a hand. Jellal charged blasting energy while the shadow figure carried Erza away blocking the blast that got too close. The fight then escalated outside as Jellal blasted the boats killing everyone on them.

"Simon!" screamed Erza as the being fled across the ocean taking her with it, "Sho! Wally! Millianna!"

"It's too late," said the being its voice indistinguishable, "I can't go back to save them otherwise you'll die."

"I DON'T CARE!" shouted Erza, "LET ME GO I HAVE TO HELP THEM!"

Erza's crying fell on deaf ears as the being stabbed her with a needle like weapon laced with something that made her fall asleep. She awoke on a beach the tower no longer in sight; she sat up crying her heart out and when she stopped she saw a symbol in the ground 'the same symbol of the guild Oji-san was part of' thought the girl 'I can do magic maybe they would let me join'

The girl set off finding a map that wasn't originally on her person when the shadow being took her; she looked forward, forever leaving the pain of the past in the past.

* * *

**- Close to present day**

** -The beast attack**

Mira was lying on the ground badly injured struggling to stand watching in horror as her little brother Elfman conscious was overridden by his full body transformation.

"Onee-chan!" a shout from overhead said as a bird flew to Mira's side

"Lisanna!" said Mira straining to get up, "get out of here Elfman can't control his transformation, and I don't know what he'll do if he catches sight of you."

"I don't care," said Lisanna stubbornly, "I have to help Elf-ni-san."

Mira's cry for her to stop fell on deaf ears as the girl ran out in front of the monstrosity arms spread wide.

"Elf-ni-san, stop!" shouted the girl and the beast stopped, "you remember me right elf-ni-san?"

The beast stood there and then quicker than the human eye several things happened. The beast swung at the girl and would have killed her from the impact alone if a being as pale with wings made of moonlight as the moon hadn't swooped in and caught the girl. And in the same time a crimson colored figure moved and landed a punch squarely into the beast stomach. The beast's form dissolved into Mira and Lisanna's brother, unconscious but no longer destroying anything in sight. The two figures then disappeared not saying anything melting into the shadows never to be seen again. It was a sight that will stay with the take over three a memory of night that would have ended in a worse light if the two hadn't show up.

* * *

**-Present day**

** -On a train bound for Hargeon**

A blonde boy stared out the window, a large white cloak wrapped around him, resting his head lightly on his limp hand, a small red and gold colored bird the size of a barn swallow and of similar built sitting perched on his knee keeping a look out. There was a slight retching sound and the blonde turned to see a boy with rose-pink-colored hair on his side groaning in discomfort, a small blue cat with a backpack sitting next to the boy looking a hint of concern. The Blonde got up and moved over to the boy and took out several needles and quickly applied them to the boy before the cat could react. The pink-haired boy then sat up a look of relief on his face as the blonde pulled the needles out.

"Hey thanks," said the pink haired boy, "I usually get sick with any from of transportation but now I feel like this train doesn't affect me."

"Your welcome," said the Blonde with a smile, "these senbon needles are great for medical and combat purposes and the kind I used on you were the medical set."

"I'm Natsu," said the pink haired boy holding out a hand, "Natsu Dragoneel."

"Naruto," said the blonde shaking the offered hand, "Naruto Namikaze."

"I'm Happy." Said the cat waving a paw at Naruto

"It's not every day I get to meet a boy with a talking cat." Said Naruto

"And it's not everyday I meet a guy with a bird like that." Said Natsu pointing to the bird

"Touché," said Naruto, "so where are you guys heading off to?"

"We're heading to the port city of Hargeon," said Happy, "we are going to find a man named Salamander to see if he knows were we can find someone."

"Funny," said Naruto, "I'm looking for the very same person."

"Really?" said Natsu and Happy

"Yeah," said Naruto, "I heard a lot of interesting things about him including how he uses a unique fire magic when he gets into a fight."

Naruto and Natsu continued to talk (with Happy chipping in every once in a while) all the way to Hargeon.

* * *

**-The port city of Hargeon**

** -Magic shop**

A young, blonde, well-endowed woman browsed through the shelves until, "Wow it's the key to Canis Minor," she said excitedly bringing it over to the clerk, "how much?"

"20000 jewels." Said the clerk

"Are you sure?" asked the girl in a sensual voice

"20000 jewels." Said the clerk again

The girl then leaned forward folding her arms under her C-cup breasts lifting them slightly showing an ample amount of cleavage, "Are you sure?" asked the girl again in a sexy voice one filled a hint of promise

"19000 jewels." Said the clerk

The girl was about to storm off when she heard a giggling sound behind her; she turned to see a blonde girl with whisker marks on her cheeks walk up to the counter.

"Hey their handsome," said the girl sitting on the counter posing showing off her curves and a large amount of her double E-cup breasts, "why don't you give my friend here a bigger discount?"

"12000." Said the clerk

"Hey best friend," said the girl holding out a hand to Lucy, "can you take my hand for a second."

Lucy did so and in a puff of smoke she found herself in a sexy pose along with the other blonde dressed in a very revealing out fit with cat ears and a cat tail while the girl opposite her had a similar outfit and had fox ears and a fox tail. The clerk exploded in a fountain of blood as nose bleed the size of old faithful sprung from his nose and after getting up lower the price to 2000 jewels.

* * *

Lucy and the other girl got out of the shop quickly and as soon they were out of earshot started busting up laughing. They both continued to laugh until Lucy saw the girl disappeared in a poof of smoke to be replaced by a boy with the same hair color as the girl and the same…whisker mark, dressed in black cargo pants, a skintight t-shirt, a navy vest with ten red tassels ending in gold feather-like ornaments, silver fingerless gloves, and black sandals.

Naruto was enjoying his little joke with the other chick and he nearly fell over in a fresh wave of laughter at the girl's shocked look.

"Man that was riot," said the blonde with a grin, "did you see that guy's face hahahaha, priceless!"

"You're a guy?" demanded Lucy

"Yeah," Said Naruto still chuckling, "man that trick never gets old, that moron looked like he was going to die from blood loss…oh, the name's Naruto, Naruto Namikaze."

"Lucy," replied the blonde girl smiling again, "and thanks to that you saved me a lot of money."

"Pleasure," said Naruto now smirking, "it's the least I can do for a really hot chick like you."

* * *

Lucy blushed as she and Naruto heard a number of girls screaming in excitement, wondering, what it was until a girl that was passing screamed about it being Salamander. Lucy and Naruto looked at each other and approached for two very different reasons, when they saw whom the mage was Naruto was appalled while Lucy was acting strange. The man who claimed to be Salamander was a seedy pathetic looking man with a tattoo on the right side of his forehead. Naruto then noticed Lucy's strange behavior and stuck a senbon into her upper arm waking her with a start. Lucy looked at the needle just as…

"Igneel!" a shout sounded near the two blondes and they turned to see a rosy haired boy emerge from the crowd of girls shouting, "Igneel!"

Naruto and Lucy watched as things went badly for Natsu after getting beaten up by the girls as if they were entranced by the man in all honesty Naruto and Lucy thought he looked pathetic. His little magic display was even less impressive but Naruto walked over to the boy and said, "Hey Natsu I didn't think I'd get to see you here again so soon."

"Huh," said Natsu looking up, "Hey! Naruto how are you doing?"

"Moderately well," said the blonde, "so you found Salamander was he what you were expecting?"

"Hold on," said Lucy just as Natsu's stomach growled, "how about we talk over lunch my treat."

"Know any good ramen shops in this town?" asked Naruto, "it's my favorite food and I can't get enough of it!"

* * *

Finding a small little restaurant Naruto Challenged Natsu to an eating contest on how can down the most ramen or Naruto eating ramen and Natsu anything on the menu. Naruto won… but barely and paid the bill as he and Lucy left, Naruto napped on a park bench next to Lucy who was reading the popular magazine Sorcerers weekly, busting up laughing at Fairy Tails latest escapade (which Naruto slept through due to him being a heavy sleeper), sighing deeply wishing aloud to join fairy Tail. Salamander appeared out of nowhere and offered her a chance to join the guild all she had to do was go to the party.

Lucy dressed in her finest boarded the ship as they were about to set sail. On an over look of the cove Natsu watched the stars thinking of his bad fortune of not finding what he was looking for. Naruto appeared and they discussed a number of things until they heard a couple of gossiping girls about a famous mage from Fairy Tail. Naruto and Natsu looked at each other Naruto's expression was panic (because he was asleep didn't mean he used his senses) while Natsu's registered rage.

Meanwhile on the ship, Lucy was struggling as men restrained her, while 'Salamander' took away her keys. The fake had just thrown them out the window when something caught them and kicked him in the face. Naruto stood some distance from the fallen fake holding Lucy's keys 4 great crimson wings shot with streaks of gold the tassels hanging from his vest turned out to be long slender tails ten each a the same crimson as the wings ending in golden, peacock-like tail feathers. The blonde's vest had transformed into a tank-top-like chest-plate, which had a scale-like texture to it. He wore silver, bone-like elliptical bracers with a scarlet band around the middle of the forearm and the bracers. He wore armored sandals that covered his lower legs. There was a crash as part of the ceiling fell on the men holding Lucy, Natsu landing beside her Happy floating onto his head.

"Natsu! Naruto!" said Lucy in surprise

"You okay Lucy?" asked Naruto his wings folding creating a red/gold feathery cloak

"Yes thanks," said Lucy tears in his eyes, "this creep promised he'd let me join Fairy Tail."

Natsu stiffened as Naruto unfolded his wings and flew Lucy out of their over the water.

"Wait," said Lucy, "we have to help the other women."

"I know," said Naruto, "use Aquarius to wash to the ship ashore."

"How do…" begun Lucy

"Less talking, more magic casting," said Naruto, "I happen be a spirit mage myself although this is not the time to for details, just do it."

Lucy pulled out the golden key with the symbol for the spirit and placed the end that usually goes in a lock saying, "open the gate of water bearer, Aquarius!"

There was ring like that of a doorbell and a blur mermaid with a vase in her hands appeared from the ocean, "Aquarius use your power to send that ship back to shore." Commanded the blonde girl

"Tch." Said the spirit

"Huh, DID YOU JUST SAY TCH?" demanded the spirit mage

"You annoying loud-mouth brat," said the spirit, "I was in the middle of a date with my boyfriend, MY BOYFRIEND AND YOU JUST CALLED ME AWAY!"

"S-sorry." Said Lucy looking ticked and sorry

"Oh shut up Aquarius!" said Naruto suddenly and the spirit jerked to see who was holding Lucy above the water and bowed, "shut up and do your job otherwise I'll tell your boyfriend that you aren't kind to your summoner."

"You wouldn't!" said the spirit

"Wouldn't I?" asked Naruto and the spirit paled as if she knew that the winged blonde meant what he said

"Fine I get it." Said Aquarius preparing to attack

"And be nicer to Lucy," said Naruto, "she's my friend, treat her badly and I can make your life a living hell."

* * *

That last comment ticked off Aquarius greatly so much so she nearly flooded the town when she attacked the ship. Naruto landed to it and set Lucy down as Aquarius returned to the spirit world, whispering something to the winged blonde who frowned and replied viciously making the spirit pale even further.

'Salamander' and his crew crawled out of the wreckage, surrounding Naruto and Lucy until a blast threw a number of punks either into the ocean or into the surrounding buildings. Natsu stood where the epicenter was a seething aura of anger surrounding him.

"Hey you… are you from Fairy Tail?" he demanded at of the fire mage

"What of it?" asked 'Salamander' sounding smug

"Let me get a good look at your face." Said Natsu sounding emotionless

* * *

**(1) - ****Jubi no**** Fenikkusu Kisaki = Ten-tailed Phoenix Empress**

**

* * *

**

**and this is the first chapter i'll up date again as soon as possible**

**check out my other stories, and i would like positive reviews any negative will be ignored**


	2. Welcome to Fairy Tail

**Hello again sorry for the late update i was busy**

**any way this time we get a bit more in depth about our favorite blonde ninja**

**here is chapter 2 of Fairy Tail: dragon Chronicles**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome to Fairy Tail

* * *

**

"Hey you… are you from Fairy Tail?" he demanded at of the fire mage

"What of it?" asked 'Salamander' sounding smug

"Let me get a good look at your face." Said Natsu sounding emotionless

Natsu stared at him briefly and removed cloak-like coat he was wearing, 'Salamander' smirked as his thugs rushed the rosy-haired boy.

"I'm Natsu from Fairy Tail!" declared the boy, "and I have never seen you!"

"What!" was the general shout of surprise (except Naruto)

'Salamander' then conjured a blast of red fire that struck the boy he as about to gloat and Lucy was about to cry, "Awful," said Natsu's voice, "are you really a fire mage because I've never eaten such awful 'fire' before."

* * *

The flames diminished and the reason was they enter into the boy's mouth and disappeared. Once the boy finished consuming the flames a red aura surrounded him as a man shrieked he had seen him before saying he was the real… salamander as another man called the fake, Bora. Both Naruto and Natsu brought their fists together and brought them to their mouths shouting, "Ka/Tenshuryuu no Hoko! (1)" releasing a pair of fire blasts that destroyed a few good blocks of the town. The flame Naruto shot was pure white with a vibrant rainbow hue, while Natsu's was a solid crimson with white lights mixed in.

Natsu stood straight and looked at Naruto and asked, "You're a dragon slayer, too?"

"Yep," said Naruto and then he looked of in a direction and saw soldiers, "run now talk later!" he said as Natsu saw the soldiers too.

Lucy was about to flag down the local military when she found herself being dragged by the hand by Naruto screaming why me, "you want to join Fairy Tail right?" shouted Natsu, "then follow me!" Laughing Naruto and Lucy followed suit as the fire dragon slayer led the two away from the mayhem he and Naruto created.

* * *

**The magic council headquarters**

"Those bakas!" shouted one of the council members throwing down a newspaper, "they succeed in demolishing half the port and the city next to it."

"But we did capture the head of a slave trading route," said another member of the council, "that's a blessing in disguise."

"This is a tricky subject." Said another member

"I say we let them be." Said a final member

"What!" shouted the second to speak up

"Look at it this way," said the last member, "with out idiots like them life wouldn't be as entertaining or fun."

* * *

**Fairy Tail Guild HQ**

Naruto and Lucy stood marveling the building in awe as Natsu approached the door. Natsu flung the doors wide open as Lucy and Naruto trailed behind him. Inside the hall everything relatively mellow until, "WE'RE BACK!" shouted Natsu. (A/N: I didn't feel like going through the whole dialogue of when Natsu returns so I'm skipping it) That's when things devolved into chaos. After several minutes in which a large amount of furniture was destroyed, while Naruto sent anyone flying w got to close to harming Lucy. Things were about to get worse until "Enough you fools!" shouted a giant that appeared.

"Welcome back master." said Mira smiling up at the giant

'Master?' thought Lucy and Naruto as they stared up at the giant

"Oh new comers," said the giant spotting the two young mages as the monster shrunk into an old man the size of a garden gnome dressed like a Christmas elf, "welcome I suppose you wish to join?"

Both blondes nodded, after signing some paper work Mira stamped the insignia of the guild onto them; Lucy's mark was on her right, while Naruto's was situated an inch or so from his wrist and unlike Lucy's rose/pink colored stamp his was a dark-blue. They stood there marveling the marks when a shout "Natsu-kun" reached their ears and they turned to see a girl of sixteen walking (more like running) up to the fire dragon slayer and hugged him.

Natsu smiled and said, "Heh, hey Lisanna-chan missed me?" as he returned the hug in a one armed fashion.

* * *

Naruto and Lucy smiled at the scene when Naruto excused himself and went off to look for the master. Lucy was thinking about a place to say when, "WHAT!" shot through the room and everyone turned to see the master, Markov, in a part of the room Naruto standing in front of him. Markov was shocked because the newcomer called Naruto had walked up to him and asked to take an S-rank mission.

"Are you insane kid?" demanded the guild master in a whisper after telling the guild to get back to work, "it's unheard of for a newcomer to a guild to suddenly go off on an S-ranked mission by themselves."

"Try living in the realm of a dragon for a few years," said Naruto making Markov and somehow caught Natsu's attention as he had moved closer to learn more, "I lived with Bahamut the dragon goddess-queen up until the year 777 same time as the other dragons; she was like a mother to me and the magic she taught me was not only her version of dragon slayer but one that was said to have died out when magic began to branch into many forms."

"Like what?" asked Markov not sounding convinced by what the blonde said

"You'll know eventually," said Naruto, "well if talking to you won't work no getting me a good job, maybe this will."

Naruto right then and there transformed into his female form wearing a hot-pink leopard-skin-patterned bikini and was posing for maximum effect. Every man in the guild including Markov exploded in a shower of blood while girls screamed while Naruto (who transformed back) was busting up laughing Lucy was too as she walked over to him.

"Can you teach me that?" asked the girl, "because I think it'd come in handy when a job I might take needs sex appeal for infiltration."

"Gladly," said Naruto getting back under control, "besides I wanted to teach that to someone because I don't want to die knowing that a spell like that died with me."

"So what did you say about you being a stellar mage?" asked Lucy

"Nothing much," said Naruto with a shrug, "all I can do is borrow the use of another stellar mage's spirits and sense them, among standard practices of the trade."

"Is that why you spoke to Aquarius like that?" asked Lucy, "she didn't seem too happy about it."

"She suffers from boyfriend withdrawals when a summoner calls on her," said Naruto nonchalantly with a slight frown, "The severity varies and you caught her at a bad time when you summoned her in that fight with that creep Bora."

Lucy had a look in her eyes but Naruto then said, "Lets find you a place to stay, because I've already checked myself in a temporary place of residence until I find a place of my own."

"Okay, but what about your talk with the master?" asked Lucy

"He seems to be out of it," said Naruto as he walked towards the door a number of people glad he was leaving, "besides I'll do a couple of jobs that seem manageable for now."

* * *

Lucy, with Naruto's help, found a nice apartment at an affordable price while Naruto got a nice condo not far from Lucy's place and was at a closer distance to the guild. Lucy was enjoying the bath in her place and had just got out to find Natsu and Happy in her new home, there was a knock on the front door, which kept her from beating Natsu and Happy to a pulp for breaking and entering. She opened the door to find Naruto standing there his familiar grin on his face, "Did I catch you at a bad time?" he asked averting his eyes because Lucy wore only a towel around her hourglass figure, "I told Natsu to wait and knock but he wouldn't listen."

"That's fine but could you help me get him out of my home?" asked Lucy looking ticked

"I've got no control over him," said Naruto but a mischievous gleam came into his eye, "unless he wants someone to tell Lisanna-chan that he was peeping at another girl."

That got rid of him, after a shout of 'you wouldn't dare', in which he went chasing after Naruto. Naruto was laughing as he emerged from the wall holding up three fingers saying, "3… 2… 1…" there was a violent detonation as something exploded rocking the entire block. Naruto fell over laughing saying Natsu sure was a fool if he could be suckered that easily.

"How so?" asked Lucy hurriedly putting on her clothes while Naruto looked away making sure not to peak

"You see my magic, doesn't consist of just dragon slayer," said Naruto, "I can do a number of elemental magics, cloning even ones made of different elements, some transformation, my limited skill with Celestial sprits, and another I going to keep secret."

"Do you have any spirits of your own?" asked Lucy just a there was a knock on the door she opened it to find Natsu looking disheveled as if… Lucy fell over laughing realizing what Naruto said

"Oi Naruto!" said Natsu testily, "what was that you lead me away and then you do a suicide magic in my face and now I found you back here what gives?"

"That wasn't me Natsu," said Naruto with a slight making another clone, "that was a clone I can make a number of them to aid me in a fight, there are several different types and the one you got hit with was exploding clone, in short a living time bomb."

"Awesome," said Natsu punching the clone and it poof, "although it seems kind of weak."

"Because the shadow clones were designed for infiltration, spying, and information gathering," said Naruto, "they can survive for short periods of time and are as solid as you or I, a plus is what ever they learn I learn and that you could easily hurt a civilian if you're not careful with that punch."

* * *

Natsu's mouth was agape at what the sun-kissed blonde said, he then shrugged and then pulled out a slip of paper and said, "Remember that trick you pulled on master-ji-san?" Naruto nodded, "I was wondering if you can stay in that for a long period of time?"

"That technique I used," said Naruto slowly, "I can use it next to indefinitely if I wanted to but it will cancel out if I'm struck hard enough like a punch, or if my magical energy runs out."

"Cool," said Natsu, "I got this off the request board and it seems like an easy job; it says the requester has offered a sum of 200000 jewels and the job is to retrieve a book from some idiots mansion."

Naruto and Lucy looked at the notice and it seemed reasonable until Natsu pulled out another piece of paper this time and on it was the picture of a grotesque, squat man with the most hideous mustache and hairdo Lucy has ever seen.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?" said Naruto Lucy thinking the same thing when they saw he was hiring for a new maid, preferably… A blonde.

"I knew it…" said Naruto and then looking up at Natsu, "you do know the odds of pulling this of without getting into a fight is next to me landing a good, solid hit on the strongest wizard in guild and that's excessively and extremely difficult at best."

"What do you suggest then if this doesn't work?" demanded Natsu looking insulted

"I got something simple in mind," said Naruto with a smirk, "you, Lucy and Happy cause mayhem while I sneak in and grab the book."

"How's that even better?" asked Natsu looking confused

"Watch," Was all Naruto said before he faded from sight, "this is a small spell I call the Chameleons cloak, in essence I can completely disappear from sight and magical sensing abilities but the only problem is that doesn't stop me from being solid, being heard if I make a noise, or being smelled out if there are guar beasts inside."

"That does seem like a problem…" said Natsu before Naruto cut him off with, "but with extensive training I have under my belt I can use the cloak to it's full effect; long story short I can cover up the deficiencies in the cloak and get away with almost anything I could do that would require it."

"Okay them," said Natsu, "we'll try my seduction idea first and then we'll try yours if it backfires."

"Deal." Said Naruto slightly hopeful they went for his plan.

* * *

It took the group two days for the group to reach the general town where they were supposed to meet their client. They were soon shocked to learn that the client had upped the reward money to 2,000,000 jewels for the book to be destroyed. The name of the book was called Day Break, it had a gold cover and a famous author wrote it before his death, after he destroyed his famous golden writing hand because of the book.

Lucy, being an avid literature aficionado, knew of the author and was appalled to learn that the creep they were supposed to take the book from had forced the author to write it against his will. Naruto was pale with rage and showed it a great deal more than Lucy. Lucy and Naruto (in his female disguise) dressed up as maids before reaching the mansion they were about to infiltrate. The creep, one duke Everlue, casted a lecherous look over the blondes and rejected Lucy calling her… Ugly, it took all Naruto had to keep the girl from killing him.

"It's fine," he/she whispered sharply into her ear, "I just do the job grab the book and we're gone, plus I'm not defenseless remember that, besides I got a small side plan for this guy."

It took two days for Naruto to implement the plan, he told Natsu and Lucy to be on standby when he was ready and gave them the signal. The signal he added was all hell breaking loose in the mansion. During the time he spent in the mansion Naruto used his clones under the disguise of rats and had them use the chameleons cloak, for better chances of stealth, and then had them search for the book along with looking for evidence to pin Everlue under several crimes even the one of kidnapping the writer. He was extra careful because of the head maid, whom he realized was the Celestial spirit, Virgo; however she wasn't virgo he knew. because wasn't a massive, heavyset, old lady. He negated her contract to the duke and managed to lift the key off him, while he was busy coping a feel of Naruto's 'sexy' backside. Once everything was in place he stood in the center of the mansion and pulled out a key, this one was the silvery-gold of platinum and it had the image of a sword on a white background, held it in the air just he heard footsteps coming his way.

* * *

"Under the contract of the chivalrous code magic in my name open the gate of the white tower, I summon the White knight, Mashiro!" he called there was a sound of a bell and rushing surge of pure white energy as a being, with a female figure, materialized in front of him.

The figure was dress in white armor with a slight orange-colored-gold trim (something along the lines of the White Knight armor from the White Knight Chronicles but with some big differences). The chest plate was heart-shaped on the front piece while something like cross of a necklace and a collar snake around her neck and extended a ways down her sides, freeing most of her back and showing a large amount of midriff. The faulds (a skirt like armor that generally protects a knights groin) was more like a skirt reaching a halfway point around her knees the front of the hem was higher, while the back was lower by several inches. Instead of a helmet she wore something like a circlet with wing like extensions resting against her temples, a metal veil in the form of a lower facemask over her nose and mouth and a blade-like horn arcing gracefully over her head (inches from the crown of her head). The boots she wore were high-heeled form fitting and reached just above her knees. In her right hand she carried a sword with a cross guard in the form of a pair of wings and in her left was a elliptical shield that bore the same symbol that was on the key. The beings only human features were these glowing blue eyes that were like dancing blue sapphires and her hair was a platinum-blonde almost stark white like that of an albinos.

She knelt before the blonde and said, "You called Naruto-kun?"

"Yes Mashiro-chan," said Naruto placing a hand on her head, easily avoiding the 'horn', "I need your help putting a dirt bag in his place and we are going with this combination; Shiro Senshi no Yoroi; Raikoburi! (2)"

The knight became as transparent as crystal as she stood, stepping forward and merged with the boy. The armor was similar but it had some major differences; first was he the chest plate covered a portion of his chest mainly over the heart and lungs, and it was combined with a long flowing white coat that barely brushed the floor. The boots were similar but it lacked the high-heels and certain other features making them appear more masculine. The circlet that the girl was wearing had become a helmet and it covered his head leaving only his eyes uncovered. In his right hand he held the sword the girl was holding but it was larger and the edges of the blade were close to being perfectly parallel with each other and had a ring for a pommel making the blade look like a Falchion, while attached to his left arm was something similar to the elliptical shield except it had a sharp edge on half it that was over the boy's hand making the thing something akin to a gauntlet sword.

* * *

Everlue walked in quite sure he had heard voices and found Naruto standing there, both just stood where they were not moving… until… Naruto raised his left hand above his head and shot a blast of his white fire through the roof just as Everlue screamed and the area was swarmed with armed personnel. When the first guard got within striking distance for his own weapon he found his weapon sliced in half and he if wasn't wearing any underwear he would have been standing where he was stark naked. Naruto was close to being overwhelmed when there were screams of panic as Natsu tore his way through the guards. He sees Naruto, who promptly said he'd explain later and they should focus on the battle. Lucy joined the fray summoning of her spirits, Cancer the Crab; much to the disappointment of certain misconceptions that the spirit wasn't actually a real crab but a man with an appearance which was strongly leaning into a crab motif.

* * *

By the end of the day Everlue was arrested, his mansion was demolished and Natsu's group found out that their client was broke and they more or less failed their job since they didn't destroy the book after Lucy discovered a secret inside it. The book she found out was an encrypted letter or will to his son, Kaby. When the group returned to the guild Naruto handed Lucy a small package telling her to open it when she got back home.

"So Lucy," said Naruto, "you wanted to know if I had a spirits in my possession."

"That's right," said Lucy, "the way you described your abilities it sounds lie you can make contracts and summon spirits of your own if you had any keys."

"As a matter of fact I do," said Naruto pulling out his keys casting a spell so only she saw them as what they were while others saw him holding up something shrugged off as a charm, "these are the five platinum keys of the Celestial knights and the most loyal servants to the spirit king."

"I've never heard of them," said Lucy, "and there aren't any records of them."

"That's because these spirits are rarer than those of the celestial zodiac," said Naruto, "They are said to appear to one individual worthy of their power very century or so, when I was training with Bahamut we ventured into the spirit world since she and the spirit king are very good friends plus when I was younger I did make a big impression on the five of them and they gave me their keys as a show of affection."

"Wait… you won the affection of such powerful spirits?" said Lucy, "what did you do?"

"Nothing much," said Naruto, "when I asked them one day they said it was I showed a purity no one else in this world had and plus I was showing off a bit while I was training in the spirit world and the fact I have other… qualities."

"Like what?" asked Lucy

"Like I'm not your average male," said Naruto, "I'm a gentleman when it comes to any female, I'm not a pervert which is rare even by anyone's standards, also there's the fact I don't I don't string girls along if I'm not interest in them and I'm honest most of the time when a girl asks for my opinion."

Lucy was in deep thought over this and soon realized about that one time he complemented her and she blushed luckily for her Naruto never noticed because Natsu and Gray had gotten into another argument, Loki soon rushed in the guild a look of panic on his face.

* * *

**(1) roar of the god-dragon/ fire-dragon - since i don't need to explain much i'll add that Naruto's dragon attacks have other effects other than just burning a target, but that will be elaborated at another time.**

**(2) - White warrior armor; attack mode - among his abilities with celestial spirits Naruto has another power and that is he can transform other celestial spirits into weapons and or armor depending on certain situations so this would make it a rather unique form to the exquip magic archetype; there will be more to come than just Mashiro.**

**

* * *

For some reason's unknown i always end these chapters in cliff hangers sorry about that**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i'll admit before someone gets to complain this may not have been my best work**

**thank you for the reviews and ****I'll update again soon**

**- Silvdra-zero**


	3. Dark Guild Elimination

**Hey everyone sorry for taking so long i hit a little snag**

**but i'm back with the latest chapter**

**Here is chapter 3 of Fairy Tail: Dragon Chronicles**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Dark guild: extermination**

**

* * *

**

Lucy was in deep thought over this and soon realized about that one time he complemented her and she blushed luckily for her Naruto never noticed because Natsu and Gray had gotten into another argument, Loki soon rushed in the guild a look of panic on his face.

"This is bad," he was speaking very fast, "really, really, really, really bad, NATSU! GRAY! SHE'S BACK!"

The fright on the two mages face was enough to pique Naruto and Lucy's interest at what could scare those two. The doors burst open and a shadow stood in the doorway a ridiculously large something perched on its shoulder. It walked and the figure turned into a girl of about 19 and on her shoulder was looked like a giant horn that she was carrying with just one hand. Naruto let out a low impressed whistle at how strong the girl was as she easily set the giant item with a small boom. Naruto begun seeing the redhead in a certain light as his heart begun to beat loudly but he got it under control forcing it through a special mental converter for his flirt reservoir and romance-with-ladies-list.

* * *

"Is the master here?" the girl asked Mira

"I'm sorry Erza-chan," said Mira with a gentle smile, "master is currently attending the regular meeting right now and he won't be back until later."

"I see," said the girl Erza and then she turned to face the conflicting mages who were so scared they were acting 'friendly' to each other, "Natsu, Gray."

"Yes!" Gray squeaked

"Aye!" Natsu said shaking like a leaf

'Is it just me or is Natsu acting like Happy?' thought Naruto and Lucy

"We're leaving," said Erza to the two mages, "I may need your help eliminating a dark guild."

"That sounds interesting," said Naruto from Erza surprising everyone 'how did he do that' thought Lucy, "mind if I tag along and maybe my fellow recruit too if it's not much off a problem."

Erza smiled, which was rare, at the blonde's question and said, "Of course I trust you won't hide when things get hairy."

"That depends Erza-chan," said Naruto causing the redhead to blush, also rare, "if there is one thing I take pride is people underestimating me and letting their guard down, who knows maybe you'll owe me a favor one day, like dinner some time?"

All eyes in the guild went wide as they all thought the same thing, 'is he flirting with her?' as Erza let out a small chuckle and said, "depends on what I owe you I might have to take your little quip as a challenge on making sure I don't you any favors in the future."

'Now it's official' thought the entire guild except for Mira 'I've officially lost my mind, the new guy is just flirted with Erza and she flirted back.'

While everyone thought this Mira smiled and thought, 'Erza-chan and Naruto-kun sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, oh, I'm getting Goosebumps just thinking about it, although why isn't he doing the same with me'

"If you are thinking, what I think, you're thinking," said a small mouse with Naruto's voice on her shoulder causing her to jump in surprise, "then you should know Mira-chan I like to keep my options open so of course you have a shot at me if things don't go well."

* * *

The mouse disappeared in puff of smoke as Erza, Naruto, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy left for their job. Erza was surprised at Natsu normally he got sick from any sort of transportation but he was sitting up looking out the window of the train they were taking to their target destination, as if it was nothing. Also she saw a bird appear out of nowhere onto Naruto's finger and he ran another finger down it's body causing it to… shiver.

"That is certainly a curious bird," said Erza causing the others to stare at Naruto and the bird he was holding up, "I've never seen anything like it… it's so unique."

The bird chirped as it hopped onto the girl's knee and it did something that surprised everyone but Naruto it bowed chirping as it did.

"She says thank you for such a kind compliment," said Naruto, "many judge her as being a some stupid kept bird but I know otherwise."

Everyone was surprised, "You can understand it?" asked Natsu bringing his face down to the bird's eye level

"Hikaru-chan and I have a… unique bond…" said Naruto, "apart from giving her a place to live we both have mutual benefits for each other."

"Like what?" asked Lucy

"Remember those wings you saw sprouting from my back?" asked Naruto and Lucy nodded Erza and Gray leaned in both curious as they looked at the little bird, "well Hikaru-chan can transform into a number of things, including wings enabling me to fly."

* * *

Erza and gray were about to ask what kind of things but Naruto got up saying they arrived. Minutes later the team immediately got into a fight, Naruto surprised Erza and Lucy with his ability of merging with the celestial spirit named Mashiro. He surprised them more when the wings he used in Hargeon appeared out of his forearms and acted like blades as he pulled off some unimaginable attacks that were largely kick-based attacks and the slashing move that fit best with gauntlet swords. The fighting was just about over when Erza and Naruto realized something and got the back in one place.

"This was a diversion," said Naruto and Erza at the same time and Naruto continued, "the only reason we didn't see that reaper-teme was because he already made of with the 'Lullaby' and had his lackeys stay behind as bait for a diversion and/or possibly a trap."

Just then there was a violent rushing roar as what looked like a tornado surrounded the building. Naruto face palm and the others heard something click as Naruto reached inside under his armor and pulled something out and threw it to Lucy.

"The key to the Celestial Spirit, Virgo," said Naruto as Hikaru became a bird again and was resting on his shoulder, "I already spoke with her and she's willing to make a contract with you."

"What about you?" Lucy asked

"Remember I got the five knights," said Naruto and Lucy face palmed, "besides Virgo and I happen to be old friends and for some reason my celestial abilities are so strong it enables me to summon other spirits regardless if I've got a contract and a key from them or not, plus due to my large amount of power it creates a rather large field that enables spirits to live in the human world and I can easily influence them but I can't control them. Besides we can talk later just call Virgo and lets get out of here."

* * *

Lucy doing as he said summoned Virgo and Naruto saw she had changed (her habit of transforming into a form to fit her summoners tastes), while she still wore her maid out fit she was the about the same height and build as Lucy with short bright violet-pink hair and chains around her wrist and ankles. She bowed to Lucy and they got into a small debate on how she was to address the blonde girl and finally settling on addressing her as Hime. With Virgo's diving magic the team hot out and set off to chase after Eligor, also known as the reaper Naruto flew on ahead dragging Natsu with him and managed to pass him and cut off at the pass. As if out of nowhere Naruto pulled out a sword, a katana and not an ordinary one; it was a full eleven feet, eight to the blade and the remaining three to the hilt it had a ring right next to the cross guard, which was a rectangular hexagon, and tied to the ring were nine dark-blue tassels.

Naruto attacked from the air forcing the wind mage to the ground and closer to the hotheaded fire mage who punched the mage back at Naruto. Just as the mage was about to reach the blonde after ten rounds of this he saw a sphere of 'fire' appear in his hand spinning like a top at really high speeds. Naruto thrust his hand with the sphere forward shouting, "Tenshuryuu no Rasengan.(1)"

The wind mage's chest met sphere and there was a small explosion as the mage was thrown hard into the ground a spiral shaped burn/mark dead center on his chest and was some how still alive. Naruto landed and brought out a pair of cuffs and placed the around the wind mage's wrists just as Erza and the others caught up. They began to discuss things and when they looked for the flute that was the magic known as 'Lullaby' and couldn't find it that one of their captives was gone along with the vehicle they took in pursuit of Eligor.

A few hours later it was another battle as the captive that took 'Lullaby' tried to assassinate the guild masters but he gave up and the flute transformed into a monster. The team arrived just as the flute finished transforming into a five-story demon. Naruto (still merged with Mashiro) pulled out the katana again and held his fist up with the palm facing down the sword pointing outward and he said calmly, "Strike, Kaze Arashi no Kitsune.(2)"

The blade transformed in blast of hurricane force winds, becoming a large odachi fifteen feet in length ten feet to the blade and five feet to the hilt. The ring had moved to the pommel connected to a second ring with the tassels had lengthened to half the size weapon. The cross guard was now a detailed stylized fox-head with the blade looking like it was emerging from the blades mouth. The giant demon started laughing when Naruto launched a wave of wind that was thinner than a razor taking its arm off, as it seemed to scream in pain. Erza, Natsu, and Gray then began their own assaults each making more than a little scratch until the demon brushed them off. It tried to use a spell found that the damage it sustained had rendered its ability to make music nonexistent. The thing begun to curse when it saw Naruto making a flicking motion as the sword branched into a four-pointed star, he held it above his head and created a Futon; Rasengan inside the ring that connected the four points and the whole thing then began to spin emitting a bell-like shriek as the giant weapon combined with the spell started to pick up speed becoming a giant blurred disk made of the blonde's powerful wind magic. He shouted for everyone to clear out as he turned on the spot he stood releasing the giant disk in mid-turn at the demon shouting, "Furyuuton; Rasenshuriken!(3)"

The giant disk flew through and when got within feet of the demon detonated in a dome of air blades that reduced the demon and anything with 30 yards of it to a matter that would be described as mulch. The giant shuriken no longer magic empowered by the boy's wind magic returned to his hand before returning to its katana form. He released his armored form and turned to see everyone staring at him (and if it were humanly possible) jaws touching the ground at how so smoothly he destroyed the demon and the method he did it. Markov recovered quickly busting up as he approached saying, "my boy I had no idea you could do that, I've never seen such a wanton display like that it's like seeing myself in action again from my youth."

"You'd be surprised ji-san," said Naruto using his exquip ability to stow away the sword, "that was about half of what I can do if need be and that was also thirty percent of power."

This floored everyone there at what the blonde said and Markov asked nervously, "and what can you do if you went all out?"

"I could easily level a mountain and a half on a whim," said Naruto and all eyes were pushed to the point of popping out of people's head (and yes even Erza), "but I usually hold back so I don't scare anyone I actually had to seal my a large portion of my magic so it wouldn't go wild."

"Hey kid," said one of the guild leader, "what's your name and where are you from I've never seen magic as powerful as that?"

"Naruto Namikaze," said the blonde, "as to where I'm from I never knew since I've never had a single place to call home."

"Didn't you say you used to live with a dragon?" asked Natsu

Naruto let out a sad little chuckle, "Heh, I was sure no one was listening to that," he said with a foxy grin, "yeah I did and that person became what I know as my adoptive mother."

"So which dragon was it?" asked the leader of Blue Pegasus

"Surely ji-san told you," said Naruto with a small laugh, "I was raised by Bahamut."

The guild leaders except for Markov fainted at that and a good thing to because Naruto's attack not only destroyed the demon but the meeting hall as well and Markov was as pale as sheet upon seeing it. Naruto looked over his shoulder and said, "I know what you're thinking ji-san… way ahead of you!"

* * *

Naruto was off like a shot Markov and his team hot on tail as the other guild leaders woke up and saw the destroyed hall. The following the day Naruto wrote a letter of apology and sent it along with something else to the magic council putting a label reading as damages compensation. A number of people were wondering how he was able to do that but he kept a firm lid shut on the subject and everyone eventually gave up and rumors soon spread that he was actually much more wealthy than what he led other to believe. Not only that they were had a respectful fear of him that matched that of Erza, they were soon shocked when Erza asked for a little spar out front and Naruto agreed.

Both stood a good distance from each other, the guild members forming a large incomplete circle around the two. Naruto didn't have his coat or his armor on; only a pair of black fingerless gloves that reached short of his elbow, with metal plates that appeared as if he wore gauntlets in the stylized wolf heads and the were made of sapphires of the same shade and color as his own. He smirked and called for Hikaru and was answered when the fire for his dragon attacks shot from his back and hovered over him transforming into a large, red bird with four wings and ten tails (you probably guessed it, Hikaru's true form). It hovered over the blonde for a brief second before it swooped down and hit him in the back and there was a blinding flash of light. When their vision cleared the other guild members saw Naruto had changed; Hikaru's wings now emerged from the gloves his dragon flames emerging from a point in the back of his hands and a spot close to his wrist. They also saw the bird's ten tails emerging from the blonde's tailbone and they swayed and twitched like the tail of a cat as he stood in a fighting pose.

As if meeting his challenge Erza exquip-ed an armor known as, the Entei no Yoroi (flame empress armor). The characteristics was the main part looked like a Leotard that left the shoulders free, with a chest plate and a guard around her pelvis that had the appearance of a bikini bottom. Around her neck was a metal color with a cape that had the appearance of black colored wings with red markings. She also wore gauntlets and mid-thigh-high armored boots and like the rest of the armor sported a flame motif with the metal being a flaming red-orange color. Two black clips tied off the girl's hair into two ponytails that rested directly over her temples. In her and was a sword like a cross between a Jian and a Scimitar and sported a wing motif.

* * *

Both opponents stood in their positions watching each other and no one knew when they moved as the two clashed, Naruto's armored fist grinding and scrapping against Erza's sword, both evenly matched. Naruto smirked and winked causing the redhead to blush as he disappeared only to be blocked as he tried to kick her from the back as if taking advantage of her confusion. Erza swung round and tried punch but was blocked by a winged glove and she was the one knocked back as Naruto lowered the leg he used to deliver a kick to girl's stomach. Both stood looking into each other's eyes panting slightly as they thought of a different tactics.

"Not bad Erza-chan," said Naruto straightening slightly taking a deep breath, "not many can keep up with me when I bring out these bad girls."

Erza blushed at the compliment and way he addressed her and she smiled, "you're not bad yourself," she said, "that kick was surprising you definitely pack a punch."

"Thanks," said Naruto, "do you want to continue or do you want to end this because I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

A number of people sweat dropped as Erza put on a thoughtful look and said, "let's continue I haven't seen enough to satisfy my curiosity and I'm starting to enjoy it."

Both then charged and started to trade blows that they both dodged Naruto showing a number of kick-based attacks that made use of the tails and a number of slashes and punches to balance out the fighting style by using the gloves. A number of people then thought they were seeing things as if instead of a spar they saw the two were dancing with a grace that would put the greatest professionals to shame. Erza suddenly became flustered and over shot her current attack coming really close to the blonde's heart. Naruto made a quick punching motion that knocked the blade askew and threw the redhead off balance. Erza was about to fall back but an arm caught her around the middle of her back, she looked up to see Naruto a concerned look on his face which was inches from her own. They both stared and then Naruto whispered so only she could hear, "did anyone ever tell you that you look gorgeously hot and sexy in that armor?"

Erza turned a shade of red that matched her hair to a T as Naruto helped her stand up straighter. Erza ducked her head as she changed back into her normal attire holding her hands together in a tight grip as if keeping them from doing something. Naruto walked over and brought his forehead to her checking to see if she was all right and right then and there kissed her, a light chaste brush of the lips. Everyone one fell back in absolute shock, as Erza blushed deeper and fainted making the blonde catch her. He carried her inside and set her down on a bench close to the request board and sat next to her reading a book, keeping a vigil until she woke up. Markov was chuckling as he approached and Erza begun to stir, but that went unnoticed by Naruto as Markov said, "You've got guts lad, too many people are scared her beating them to death if they did that."

"Obviously they don't know how to appeal to a women's better nature," said Naruto with a lecturing sniff as Erza opened an eye and watched the blonde his back to her, "besides she struck me as beautiful in mind and spirit, her appearance is a side benefit since I put less stock in that."

Erza blushed at the praise as Naruto continued; "besides I saw into her eyes, she had a hard childhood and I greatly empathized with that seeing myself in her like we one in the same."

"Why's that?" asked Markov

"This is a secret I keep buried as a my way of moving on from my past; when I was young my live was a living hell," said Naruto and Erza stopped blushing and listened carefully not missing a word and Markov casted a shielding spell that prevented a sound from reaching anyone else's ears, "the village I used to live in hated me and would beat me trying in every way possible to kill me because of something I had no control over."

"Why?" asked Erza and Naruto turned around

"Because of something I've sealed in me," said Naruto, "in the village a demon called the Kyuubi no Kitsune a demon fox attacked it killing hundreds and the leader of the village sacrificed himself to seal it in newborn and I was born the same day as the attack thus I became the prime candidate for something known in the village as, a Jinchuriki, also called a living sacrifice."

Markov paled in fear and rage and Erza looked at the sympathetically as he continued.

"The leader died to use a spell to seal the fox into me and he had one final wish before he died," said Naruto, "that I was to be treated as a hero, but instead the village jumped to the conclusion that I was a reincarnation of the fox and things led to me being taken so I could live."

"Is the fox still there?" asked Erza curiously

"No," said Naruto, "the fox died when it saved me and it was reborn into a beautiful thing that led me to Bahamut."

"What did it become?" asked Markov and Naruto then began to laugh

"I thought it would have been obvious," said the blonde chuckling as a familiar bird appeared the same one that appeared earlier only it was smaller, "this is Hikaru, formerly the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and the Jubi no Fenikkusu Kisaki, my guardian angel."

Markov and Erza were floored as the bird preened itself as if it was embarrassed and quite clearly said, "**Naru-kun stop it you know how I get when you call me an angel, it makes me blush.**"

"Well it's true," said Naruto running a finger down the bird's back making it shiver as Markov and Erza's jaws hit the floor, "besides I doubt there is a demon that would ever match up to you."

'This is going to be interesting' thought Markov as Naruto got back to being himself.

* * *

**(1) - Spiraling Sphere of the god dragon - I'll leave most of it to the imagination because since he was taught by the goddess of the dragon the 'flames' he can create have effects that he can change at anytime to suit any situation so he can kill or heal, maim or restore.**

**(2) - check Final Fantasy: White Fox - most of the sword is based on the that one only this one can become a large Shuriken that like Naruto's magic can have different effects for any occasion**

**(3) - Wind Dragon style - Spiraling Shuriken - think the original Rasenshuriken only several to hundreds of times more potent however it's dependent on a medium and that would be the sword, Kaze Arashi no Kitsune because it's is strongest wind affiliated weapon and it's form changing ability makes it a powerful amplifier.

* * *

**

******I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i also hope i don't get any complaints**

******reason being is true Naruto's giving away his abilities but at least it's to people he trusts**

******I'll update again soon and i sincerely thank you for your support,**

******Silvdra-zero**


	4. Cursed Island

**Sorry for the long wait i was having some trouble focusing**

**Anyway this time we get to see some new faces and one of them involves a spirit**

**Here is chapter 4 of Fairy Tail: Dragon Chronicles,**

**Enjoy

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Cursed Island

* * *

**

Markov and Erza were floored as the bird preened itself as if it was embarrassed and quite clearly said, "**Naru-kun stop it you know how I get when you call me an angel, it makes me blush.**"

"Well it's true," said Naruto running a finger down the bird's back making it shiver as Markov and Erza's jaws hit the floor, "besides I doubt there is a demon that would ever match up to you."

'This is going to be interesting' thought Markov as Naruto got back to being himself.

* * *

Naruto was going over the S-rank missions on the second floor and found nothing of particular interest. He had looked over the board for two days and found nothing and Natsu's constant bugging him about it didn't help and he 'let slip' about him peeking at Lucy in front of a certain little sister of Mira's who promptly had beaten him silly, until Naruto decided the rosy haired dragon slayer had, had enough explained what really happened and promptly had to make enough clones to escape and had to hide for a few days until the silver haired girls rage had subsided.

Erza was the only one who tried to be supportive because Gildarts was absent, Laxus was a stuck up ass, and Mystgun had an annoying habit of putting everyone to sleep, and master Markov didn't really understand Naruto despite being a patient man. It was day four after Lisanna's little tantrums and Naruto was struck with a thought over a certain incident a week or so ago. He found her sitting at a table a book in her hands a serene expression on her usually stern face. Naruto stood in her line of sight before tapping her on the shoulder and her head rose with a small twitch. Seeing whom it was she blushed and Naruto took it in stride.

"Do you remember the 'Lullaby' incident?" he asked slowly and she nodded a small grimace on her face, "well despite the mishap with the meeting hall I believe we never had a chance to celebrate our success."

"What are you getting at?" demanded Erza in a whisper

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime," said Naruto with a straight face, "maybe dinner, my treat."

Erza stared at him… just stared… and then a suspicious look crossed her face, "what's the catch?"

"That depends," said Naruto, "on how well it goes, however I don't expect you to comply if I there is one and I won't force you, all I ask is that you give me a chance…sound fair enough."

Erza looked into his serious eyes an expression saying she thought he was crazy and then she suddenly blushed and said, "all right what time and where?"

"Tomorrow at seven PM," said Naruto now smiling, "how about meeting me right outside the guild hall, I know of a nice place to go and promise you won't regret it."

"Why do I get the feeling I will?" asked Erza in a mock depressed voice

"I forgot to mention you're gonna need a dress," said Naruto, "the place we are going to is a little high end but I'm sure we can get in."

* * *

The next day Naruto was first to arrive; he was dressed blue button-up dress shirt with silver trim, a pair of black slacks and a pair of black dress shoes. He wore a flowing silver coat that barely brushed the ground with the kanji for hokage written inside a hollow diamond on the back.

He didn't wait long for Erza to show up and when he saw her he thought he heard the gates of heaven open and a chorus of angels were signing their sweetest melody, as a blush shot up his face. The reason was the dress she was wearing; it was a regal-looking, black-red, women's Chinese dress with a silver-flower-pattern-trim. The dress was worked in some way to free the shoulders and amplify her perfectly smooth hourglass figure. Her hair was done into an elegant topknot that somehow came out as a ponytail that fanned out behind the girl; her lips were adorned with an alluring red lipstick that matched her dress and the ruby tear-drop-shaped dangling earrings. Hanging in the crook of her elbow was a small purse or a satchel with an intricate rose imprinted on the side. She walked up to the blonde who gently took her hand and brought it his mouth and kissed the back of it causing the redhead to blush.

"When I said you looked hot in that armor," said Naruto after he let go of her hand, "I can see it partially pales in comparison to such a regal outfit… you are… stunning…"

Erza blushed again this time even deeper from the comment as Naruto held out his arm and she took it. He led her to just about the richest part of town and right in front of the hardest place to get into, The Emerald Forest. Erza turned her head seeing the blonde's smile and begun to have second thoughts and was curious.

"How did you reserve a spot for us it takes months to even get a reservation?" said the redhead, "I barely heard of this place and that it was about to go under?"

"I did a couple jobs here," said Naruto making the redhead stare at him, "and not only that the manager owes me a few favors for saving this place; reasons vary from making a generous donation to make sure this place was still in the black, I fought with a couple of money starved morons who saw the place as prime real estate, and I help laid down the final plans for his daughters wedding and they came out to perfection and I'm scheduled next week to see to help make sure no one screws it up."

Erza's jaw was wide open as she stared at first she thought he was a smooth talking, pretty boy who excelled only at fighting and flirting. Naruto raise a hand and gently closed her mouth and said, "A beautiful lady should not leave her mouth open like that."

Erza blushed before letting cute little giggle following his lead as he walked through the door. They were greeted personally by the manager who wrung Naruto's hands in thanks before leading them into what was clearly the special guest and/or VIP's section leading them to a good sized table that eight people could sit around comfortably. Both were given menus upon sitting down and were left alone so they could go over their orders. The waiter that the Manager assigned to them came to take their orders; Naruto ordered a 14-ounce Teriyaki Melbourne with a side of King crab drowned in a lemon-garlic butter salve that amplified its simple taste. Erza ordered a 6-ounce sirloin steeped in garlic and toped in mushrooms with a side salad toped in a rich bleu-cheese dressing.

* * *

They ate in a comfortable silence and just as they were about to finish when empty chairs and tables disappeared and a slightly raised dance floor took up the space. Erza as stunned and heard Naruto chuckle and she looked to see he was calm.

"The place also doubles as a dancing hotspot," said Naruto, "although it's reserved for some of the much wealthier citizens."

"I was wondering something," said Erza, "how much money do you have?"

"Bahamut took me to a couple of excavations that have been picked over and over again," said the blonde, "she said anything of great value was mine to keep, she got a real shock when I kept finding mountains of stuff that the archeologists and anthropologists missed I and sold some complete sets of items for top dollar that were worth billions; if I had to estimate my current bank account stands at 35.9 trillion jewels and that's my budget account."

"Then why…" begun Erza

"Cause I'm the kind of person who hates to stand out," said the blonde, "and I happen to have a lot of enemies in the archeology and anthropology departments around the world… and… how do you feel about dancing?"

It took some time for Naruto to convince her and he was in a rush to get onto the dance floor before it filled up completely. As they got on the music started to play and the two begun to dance in perfect tandem. (1)

**Man it's a hot one **

**Like seven inches from the midday sun**

**I'll hear whisper in the words melt everyone**

**But you stay so cool**

**My mu equita **

**My Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa**

**You're my reason for reason**

**The step in my groove, yeah**

Everyone else that was dancing paused to watch the show that Naruto and Erza were putting on. They were in perfect synch as if they rehearsed it, they were more fluid then water, smoother than silk.

**And if you said this life ain't good enough**

**I would give my world to lift you up**

**I could change my life to better suit your mood**

'**Cause you're so smooth**

They soon began to pick up the pace and jaws soon were scraping the floor. Naruto spun Erza around Erza soon stretched out her arms wide to their limit and curled back. They broke apart matching struts one moving back and the other following and vice-versa.

**And it's just like the ocean under the moon**

**Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you**

**You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah**

**Gimme your make it real**

**Or else forget about it**

**Well I'll tell you one thing**

**If you would leave it'd be a crying shame**

**In every breath and every word I hear your name calling out**

**Well out from the barrio you hear my rhythm on your radio**

**You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow**

**Turning you round and round**

Naruto was throwing shots left and right while Erza took them and returned them. Then in the middle Naruto lifted Erza for just a second spinning as he held her up. He soon put her back down getting back into rhythm as if they didn't stop for the lift.

**And it's just like the ocean under the moon**

**Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you**

**You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah**

**Gimme your make it real**

**Or else forget about it**

**Or else forget about it**

**Or else forget about it**

**Oh, let's don't forget about it**

**(Gimme me your heart make it real, or else forget about it)**

**Oh, let's don't forget about it**

**Let's don't forget about it, yeah**

**Oh, no, no**

**Let's don't forget about it**

**Let's don't forget about it

* * *

**

Just as the song ended Naruto dipped Erza so low that her head was almost touching the ground. There was a flurry of clapping and cheering as Naruto brought Erza up; both blushed and took a bow.

After dancing a bit more wowing the other patrons the two mages left, enjoying such a quality time, but… it was short lived when Lisanna came running up to them panic and fear in her face.

"Lisanna-chan what's wrong?" asked Naruto placing his hands on her shoulders a calming aura surrounding him and the girl and she seemed to relax.

"It's Natsu, Happy and Lucy," she said in a worried voice, "they're gone and one of the request from the S-ranked board is gone too and Laxus said he saw Happy take it."

"Damn it," Naruto sore under his breath Erza pretty much doing the same, "don't worry we'll bring Natsu and Happy back whole if that's your preference and as for Lucy she better have a good reason for this lack in common sense."

"That ain't the worst part," said Mira who came up seconds later, "as soon as we found out Gray went after them."

"What's the request?" asked Naruto sounding grim

"The Cursed Garuna Island Job, The Island of Demons" said Mira and Naruto face palm, "it says the inhabitants are suffering from a cruse and the reward is 7 million jewels and a Golden Zodiac Key."

* * *

Naruto then fell over laughing clutching his sides in pain as the girls sweat dropped, "It… Figures…" said Naruto as he continued laughing barely able to speak, "Lucy… haha… couldn't…. haha… resist the… hehe… chance to…. Ahahaha… her hands on a… Zodiac Key… hahahahahaha… oh this is rich… now I know how Natsu… hahaha… suckered her into this… hahahahaha."

Naruto finally got himself under control in seconds and stood back up dusting himself of as if nothing had happened, he looked at his date and said, "So Erza-chan care to continue our date while retrieving those knuckleheads?"

"EH?" shouted Mira and then she saw what Naruto and Erza were wearing and she almost fainted but Naruto steadied her and then asked her to tell Markov about what he and Erza were going to do.

Both Naruto and Erza changed quickly and were off like a shot. It took a day for them to reach the port city that leads to the island thanks to Naruto flying them there (because flying is faster). When they searched for a ship to take them to the island they had to beat down a group of pirates and they set sail once Naruto woke them up since a majority were either beaten senseless or were unconscious. After a day of sea travel the two mages found Lucy in the midst of a fight with another mage with a bubblegum pink hair and a rather gothic appearance.

After Lucy beats the mage down, she begins to notice a strong killing intent she turns and is greeted by the sight of a really ticked of Erza and a disappointed looking Naruto. Lucy quickly explains what's happening while she and Happy (yeah he was captured soon after Erza scared Lucy into submission) were dragged back to the village to find Gray resting from some injuries he had received in fight with an old friend of his. He then tells Naruto, Erza, Lucy, Happy and Natsu (once he 'rolled back' into the village due to him being bound a good way into a sphere of ice) about his past.

Long ago he was orphaned when a Demon named Deliora appeared and killed a large number of people from his village, his parents weren't spared. He also told of his time with his mage teacher and his peer, Lyon. One day when Ur said it was time for Gray and Lyon to move on and see the world, Lyon became incensed making his obsession with showing up Ur even worse. However Gray sought out Deliora and attacked it, eventually leading to Ur sacrificing herself to seal it with Iced Shell and a strange golden being saving her by pulling her from the ice used to seal it.

"And Lyon sees it as Ur's greatest triumph," Gray continues, "he's using a ritual known as moon drip to melt the Iced Shell seal and then face the demon to then surpass Ur."

"Did Ur try and stop him if and/or when she caught wind of this hair-brained scheme?" asked Naruto

"Lyon had captured her and brought her along so she could witness his little insanity trip," said Gray, "unfortunately his lackeys got way with her before I could rescue her."

"Any clues as to where they are?" asked Erza

"No." said Gray but Natsu cut in saying, "I ran into some of them earlier and they are planning on destroying the village."

"WHAT!" the others shouted

"When I was trying to get back to that temple we found I came across some of Lyon's lackeys," said the fire dragon slayer, "they said they were going to use so combustible jelly to destroy the village and they were going to do it by tonight after driving the villagers away."

* * *

Naruto and the other Fairy Tail mages were appalled by this and then begun to make their own battle plans with the limited knowledge of their enemy's powers. It was decided that Lucy with the help of Erza takes out the pink haired puppet mage, Naruto would face another that dealt in vacuum/vibration magic and Natsu would take on the third stooge with what the team said had the face of a dog and was really stupid, while Gray took on Lyon and the others would assist in finding Ur and possibly take on Lyon if things didn't go so well. By the time night had fallen Naruto and his group had succeed in taking out the lackeys but the village was severely damaged while they were finishing up Gray had already started his fight with Lyon.

Naruto while on the way to help Gray caught the scent of something… something like ice and snow… something that rubbed off onto Gray… quickly following the scent to it's source he came across a bound and gagged struggling against the ropes that bound her. She saw the blonde move towards her a strange knife in his hands as he slashed her bindings.

"Why is it?" said Naruto, "that I always run into or find these sexy, gorgeous ladies in some of the most out of the way places?"

The woman blushed to her dark violet hair, which appeared almost black. She was about to respond when… she pushed him out of the way and fell back as something went whizzing past where Naruto's head was. The object, whatever it was, circled back and it met with the blonde's phoenix gloves (the gloves he used while 'sparring' with Erza) and launched his tails at a squat person who dodged. The man wore a tribal mask and a really obnoxious grin on his face.

"That's an interesting ability," said the man, "care to explain I'm sure a number of people would be curious?"

"Like I'd ever tell you," said Naruto disappearing making the man look around until he felt a burning sensation on his arm to find Naruto biting into it before he let go to get away blood dripping from fangs that were retracting, "and tell those intend to mess with me that they will lose their gender aspects if they so much as attempt to examine me."

The man flinched before disappearing and Naruto found himself on the receiving end of a hug finding his face in a pair of D-cup breasts and felt close to suffocating.

"Thank you," said the woman as her alluring black-colored eyes met his bright sapphire colored one, "who are you? and why'd you let him go?"

"Naruto Namikaze," said Naruto turning to go, "this isn't the time or place to speak Ur-chan," the woman blushed at the way he addressed her and was confused at how he knew her name, "but we need to hurry and help Gray stop Lyon."

Upon hearing that the set off and found the two apprentices fighting tooth and nail against each other. Lyon then blindsided Gray and launched ice attack that almost hit his peer… but… ***CRUNCH**… there was a loud munching sound and everyone saw Naruto standing in the line of 'fire' eating the physical form of Lyon's magic as if it was nothing.

"Let's see I'm sensing a hint of obsessive worship," said Naruto continuing to eat the ice, "with a slight overtone of a black drive to prove you're better than your teacher. Good thing I can digest this or the results wouldn't have been pretty."

"What the!" said the everyone there

"How are you doing that?" demanded Lyon as he tried again to the same result

"You've heard about my dragon slayer magic, right?" asked Naruto and everyone he knew nodded, "well you may have heard in one form or another that I was raised and trained by the goddess-queen, Bahamut, so as per the abilities of the magic and with my form I can consume anything and everything I wish, so this ice is an snack compared to what I can put away."

* * *

Natsu stood in reverend awe as Naruto stood along side Gray and Ur (who felt she could handle herself right at the moment) and the three of them stood facing Lyon, looking livid as he ordered the activation of the moon drip spell. As the Ice begun to melt Naruto pulled out a one of the platinum keys in the holster at his waist, on it was a crest shaped with a smaller hollow circle in it with three tomoe marks inside the circle.

"Under the contract of the gentle song of magic in my name open the gate of the moon tower, I summon the Moon Princess, Tsukuyomi!" said the blonde pointing the key skyward.

There was a crystal chiming as a figure descended from the seal next to him. The girl that appear was half-a-head shorter than the blonde with midnight blue locks that reached the middle of her back and bright, pale lavender eyes (yeah, essentially she looks like Hinata, but is not her) that had 6 tomoe, three in each iris, all were red around a faintly outlined pupil.

Her armor was similar to Mashiro's only at the chest plate and boots and was colored the same lavender as her eyes compliment her glowing-pale-moon skin, while under the armor she wore a woman's Chinese dress with chain mail worked into the fabric and made to look like a gray trim. On her hands and wrists were gloves similar to Naruto's except they looked like stylized eagles and the wings were shaped more like archery bows. Emerging from her back were four wings like Hikaru's in her swallow form combined with the thin wings of a dragonfly creating the most unique wings anyone one there had seen. In her hair was a tiara in the stylized for of a swan, a veil attached to the locks at her temples covered the lower half of her face giving her an exotic beauty.

She bowed and asked, "You summoned Naruto-kun?"

"Indeed Tsuki-chan," said Naruto placing the tips of his fingers on her forehead, "Tsukihime Shahoburi."

Like Mashiro, Tsukuyomi became clear crystal and merged with the blonde. Naruto was clad in the spirit's armor (minus the dress) the tiara becoming an expressionless bird-like mask. The two gloves overlapped and when Naruto took an archer's stance the wings became a bow attached to his wrist.

Everyone who didn't know he could do that felt their jaws hit the floor as he let loose an arrow of made of his magic in a solid form and said to Lyon, "Surprise!"

* * *

**(1) - Smooth - by Santana

* * *

**

**Did i surprise you?**

**I know what your thinking - 'WHAT NARUTO'S RICH?' well i thought it Lucy shouldn't be the only rich person to be with the guild, although that a mood(?) point since she ran away from her family and wealth sometime after her mom died**

**I'll update again soon so see you next time,**

**Silvdra-zero**


	5. One problem solved, another appears

**Sorry for the wait like i explained in FF: White Fox**

**I was caught up in reading other fanfics**

**so without further ado **

**here is chapter 5 of Fairy Tail: Dragon chronicles**

**- Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**One problem solved, another appears**

**

* * *

**

Everyone who didn't know he could do that felt their jaws hit the floor as he let loose an arrow of made of his magic in a solid form and said to Lyon, "Surprise!" Before anyone could react the arrow buried itself in Lyon's shoulder pinning him to the wall.

"Gray!" shouted Naruto, "you and Ur take care of Lyon, Natsu, Lucy you and happy take care of the people doing the ceremony and once that's done get a lot of people the hell out of here, Erza get ready, you and I will take care of the demon! MOVE NOW!"

The group did what they were told Ur and Gray ran over to Lyon who had managed to free himself and got straight to fighting, both static ice users easily overpowering Lyon attempting to fight two at once. Meanwhile up above Natsu in his traditional hotheaded fashion managed to knock out all the masked figures that were chanting successfully stopping the spell but it was too late. There was thunderous roar as the last of the ice crumbled as the demon sealed inside it begun to move roaring as if celebrating its revival. Naruto and Erza moved in front of it both armed, Naruto transforming the wings on his gloves into blades and Erza pulling out her Heaven's Wheel armor equipped with the best sword compatible with it. They were ready for a fight when suddenly there was a loud cracking sound as if something hard was breaking. Everyone one in the chamber where the demon was, were shocked when the thing begun to collapse in on itself, falling apart at the seams as it gave a final roar and fell silent… forever.

No one said a thing until a sound reached their ears they looked around to see Naruto was on his knees, clutching his sides, laughing… yes, laughing as if what had happened was the funniest thing that he had ever seen. Pretty soon Erza, Ur and eventually Gray caught on and that was when Naruto spoke, "that was pathetic, all that work Lyon, and what do you get? A long dead monster and we just happened to have witnessed its death throes oh this is rich, truly pathetic and even I'm saying this correctly, this is the most ironic thing I have ever seen in my life."

Lyon in complete denial fell to his knees as he saw the demon he saw as a stepping-stone to get past Ur had died right in front of him. He fell forward as shock and previous injuries caught up to him.

Naruto and the team soon went back to the village and found it had been fully restored. There was one problem they had left to fix, the so-called curse of the purple moon. Erza exquiped into armor called the Giant Armor and summoned a spear with a very unique feature apart from breaking any thing from objects to curses.

"Natsu, Naruto," said Erza and the two walked up to her, "hit the base as hard as you can at the same time I'm going to throw it."

"Roger." Said Naruto and Natsu wrapping their fists in fire

"On my mark," said Erza taking aim, "3…2…1…NOW!"

As Erza arched her arm back ready to throw Naruto and Natsu punched the wide base of the spear and their combined shot from near the tip. Erza threw it with all her might aided by the ability of her armor and the spear shot off like a missal or a rocket. The spear hit something and cracks begun to form across the sky and like a window breaking what ever turned the moon purple collapsed. Erza explained and was helped by Naruto who got the concept part way through. The villagers were stunned and as if a dark influence was lifted they begun to shake their heads confused expressions crossing their faces. Pretty soon the village was partying like crazy because of the job well done and the fact that the curse wasn't real due to Moon drip creating a lens over the island that was affecting the islanders memory. The team didn't take the reward money because technically non-S-Class mages stole the flyer for it, but they did accept the key instead since Naruto and Erza thought Lucy might need it.

* * *

Five days later the team returned to town, when they were getting to the highlights of Natsu, Lucy, and Happy's punishments, they were met with a gruesome sight. The guildhall was totaled, absolutely destroyed; get iron poles were sticking out of the wreckage like the needles sticking out of a voodoo doll or a pincushion.

"What happened to the guild?" asked Naruto the others showing slight despair and anger

"Phantom…" said a soft voice behind them, they turned to see Mira, "and normally they would leave Fairy Tail alone despite the hostilities between the two."

Mira led the group to the basement that was temporary settings until the guild was fixed and Natsu was shouting about getting payback. But Markov was calm about it and shrugged the assault off because the hall was empty and the attack was done at night so no one got hurt.

"So what is phantom?" asked Naruto and Lucy

"Phantom Lord," said Mira still using a soft voice, "is a rival guild of Fairy Tail, it's an older guild than Fairy Tail, but it began becoming more and more hostile as Fairy Tail's reputation grew."

"So why now did they do this?" asked Naruto

"We don't know," said Markov, "no one ever knows what goes on in the head of their guild master, Jose, besides he and I never saw eye to eye and we have a mutual dislike bordering on hatred for each other, even though he is one of the Ten Wizard Saints."

"Ten Wizard Saint?" asked Lucy

"Ten other most powerful mages in the country," said Ur giving Markov her signature greeting to Markov, a two fingered salute before punching him into the wall when he felt her butt, "they are said to be so strong that two f them could wipe out a city if they fought in one place so it was best that they stayed away from each other."

"And the Master is a Saint as well." Chipped in Happy happily

"Well I doubt this is a challenge for Oji-san," said Naruto one of the iron poles in his hand and it was half eaten and Naruto was chewing causing a number of people to stare, "whatever this is made of it's from another dragon slayer and he's got a really chip on his shoulder concerning with this guild and a sadistic satisfaction of brutalizing those weaker than him, who ever he is you don't want to meet in a dark alley."

Naruto swallowed taking the pole and placing it gingerly in his mouth swallowed it whole before letting out a 2.5 earthquake loud belch, "excuse me."

Naruto turned his head and saw all eyes on him a majority were shocked and others had amusement, but were still shocked.

"What?" asked Naruto, "Natsu eats fire and you don't find that odd, seriously? I thought you'd be used to the unusual."

The rest of the guild looked abashed by that statement, while Natsu was being hugged to death and scolded at the same time by Lisanna. The guild was in better spirits and was soon laughing off the attack mocking Phantom Lord, wondering if that was the worse they could do. They found out the next day as one of the teams was found nailed to one of the largest trees in town, essentially they looked like they were crucified, as the same poles were stuck through their forearms, shoulders and their lower legs.

Now the Fairy Tail was ticked, Naruto was emitting pure midnight-black flames shot with evil crimson highlights instead of his usual white flames, murderous intent raging within every member. Naruto summoned his gloves sprouting Hikaru's tails from the base of his spine, Kaze Arashi no Kitsune was yanked form it's pocket dimension.

* * *

**- Phantom Lord Guildhall**

Phantom Lord were laughing and joking about what their dragon slayer did to those Fairy Tail 'weakling' when suddenly an entire wall of their guildhall was blown away a good chuck thrown into the opposite wall. The rest looked to the fallen and then to the wall wondering what hit them and to their horror found out what.

Every member of Fairy Tail was standing before the opening, Natsu, Naruto and Erza in the forefront their livid expression were enough to cause the Phantom members to pale and withdraw in fear. Naruto, still equipped with his sword and gloves, begun to move forward making hand gestures that confused all mages present as he bit his thumb, drawing blood, spreading it on the tips of his fingers and the laying his hand flat stabbed himself in a spot over his heart shouting, "Kai, Hosenka no Yoroi! **(1)**"

The blonde was consumed in a rainbow of different colored flames and when he emerged he became a living incarnation of the Phoenix seal within him. The full armor he wore was thin and looked like it was skin-tight and two shades of crimson one dark to the point of midnight and the other the color of blood. From his back grew a pair of wings that were the same gold as his hair streaked with silver. His eyes were now the same blood crimson as the shade of his armor and were devoid of pupil and/or sclera and had only three lavender tomoe marks that soon merged into a three-pointed shuriken **(2)**. The sword he carried was now in its shuriken form, the nine tassels changed into several smaller blades for extra damage.

Naruto twirled the bladed weapon a purely diabolical glint in his now demonic eyes. He created a regular Rasengan and laced it with lightning and merged it with the shuriken, which begun to spin crackling before rising to an ear-rending shriek of hundreds of birds. He threw it shouting, "**Tenshuryuu no Rasen-Chidori shuriken. (3)**"

The members of Phantom tried to run but when the shuriken touched the ground detonated into a large explosion of lightning that paralyzed the unfortunate caught in the blast radius. Naruto advanced further the giant shuriken returning to his hand and the Phantom members begun to cover begging for mercy.

"**MERCY…**" said the blonde in a purely demonic tone, "**DID YOUR MASTER'S LITTE LAPDOG SHOW MERCY WHEN HE PRETTY MUCH CRUCIFIED MEMBERS OF FAIRY TAIL? … OH YOU WORTHLESS PIECES OF TRASH WON'T RECEIVE MERCY… EVEN IF YOU BEGGED KAMI FOR FORGIVENESS… NOW BRING YOUR MASTER HERE OR OTHERWISE… WE OF FAIRY TAIL ARE GOING TO SHOW HIM HOW MUCH OF A STUPID, PATHETIC COWARD THAT HE IS!**"

* * *

Naruto was about to attack again when a metal pole smashed into the ground in front of him. The blonde jinchuriki looked up and saw a man in his early twenties hanging from one of the beams in the ceiling the pole emerging from his arm. The pole retracted into his transforming back into his arm as he fell to the ground landing with a solid crunch as the ground gave way before the man. He had a wing-like sleeve on his right arm, right above his Phantom Lord tattoo, and various body piercings, in sets of four. His outfit consisted of a ragged-looking black tunic with studded edges, studded wristbands, and studded boots (somewhat resembling Punk style) and white pants. His hairstyle is a heavy metal, long; black hair and red eyes that paled in comparison to Naruto's demonic ones at the moment.

He had vicious grin that was overlapped by a somewhat irked expression saying that Naruto's comment struck a nerve. He launched a punch at the blonde who took the full force without even flinching and the man looked scared as Naruto stared at him with a bored expression on his demonized face.

"**Is that your best shot?**" asked the blonde condescendingly, backhanding the man, "**it was pathetic… Natsu, Take care of him! Erza care to lead the charge?**"

Emboldened by the blonde's action the members fell on the members of Phantom Lord as Markov, followed by Naruto, went off in search of the guild's master. A few minutes there was an explosion and Naruto fell through the hole catching an object that turned out to be Markov. This disheartened the rest of the guild as Naruto shouted for a retreat and everyone complied except for Natsu who smelled something familiar not to far away.

* * *

**- Unknown location**

Lucy awoke with a groan she tried to get up but found her hands tied behind her back.

"Where am I?" Asked Lucy looking around and found that she was in a cell

"Are you awake Lucy Heartphilia-sama?" asked disgustingly sultry voice making Lucy turn around to see a freakish figure dressed in a cross between a gentleman's suit, jester, and a bat

"How do you know my name?" demanded Lucy trying to sound brave

"Because your father requested for your return," The freak answered, "allow me to introduce myself, "I am Jose Pola, guild master of Phantom Lord."

"Phantom…" Lucy muttered under her breath and images of what transpired before she awoke flashed through her

"So… did my father… ask you to attack my guild just to get as well?" demanded Lucy

"No, attacking that pathetic guild was just icing on the cake," said Jose a sick smirk on his face, "besides who would have thought that the daughter of the Heartphilia conglomerate would join such a pathetic guild doing such cheap and dangerous jobs."

"Release me at once!" shouted Lucy hoping that it'd work

"Unfortunately I can't do that," said Jose, "I plan on keeping you until I get the entire Heartphilia fortune and then I'll hand you back to your father once I milk every ounce of money from him."

"So that's why," said Lucy looking depressed and then heard something, "you are sick to think I will remain here for long… I have to use the bathroom!"

"Use this," said Jose conjuring a bucket and Lucy protested, "if you behaved from the start then I might accommodate you better…" the man blanched when Lucy knelt over it and he turned around shouting, "shameless girl!"

Jose didn't see Lucy smirk as she quickly moved up to behind him and putting every ounce of strength she had in her leg, Lucy kicked the man's southern range so hard that his voice became a soprano-like screech as he fell face first clutching his crotch. Lucy then ran to the door since the 'overconfident prick' (as she thought) left open and soon stopped short of the edge of a twelve-story drop. There was violent coughing causing the girl to turn around to see the guild master standing walking painfully towards her until he was a foot from her.

"Now… it's punishment time…" said the man between grunts of pain, "I am going… to show you… the true atrocities of Phantom Lord… as the price for that… little stunt."

Lucy closed her eyes and fell back after digging her toe into the same area again causing the man's voice to go even higher (if that is even possible to happen twice) as he fell back his hands back to covering his crotch cursing his head off.

Lucy free fell her heart telling her she was correct in her assumption and shouted, "NATSU!"

The rosy-haired dragon slayer appeared out of know where catching the blonde before she hit the ground. Lucy was about to speak when a something flew at them dragging the blond, the dragon slayer, and Happy with it as it vanished from sight of the building. The three hit the ground with a small thump as the thing let go of them; they looked up to see the damaged guildhall and the thing that whisked them away from enemy hands. It was Naruto still in his demonic phoenix armor a stern look on his rather happy-go-lucky face.

Lucy told her friends and by extension the entire guild about her past. She was the daughter to one of the richest men in the country and she had run away because of how he treated her. Naruto listened until she was finished and hugged her in a very tender fashion and she begun to cry as she buried her face deeply into her fellow blonde's chest and soon was weeping like a wounded child. Lucy cried her self to sleep as everyone did his or her best to recover.

* * *

Things soon went down hill as a tremor shook the guild, it did not go unnoticed. Those that could still stand and fight rushed to the outside of the guild and saw something that increased their dread a hundred fold. The Phantom Lord guild was walking on six spider-like legs across the lake that stood outside the town. It soon stopped and a section of wall opened to reveal the muzzle of cannon extended forward.

'Shit' thought Naruto as he and Erza ran forward both stopping a good distance from the guild. Erza equipped into an armor known for it's highest defensive power she stood in the path of the cannon's sight and Naruto stood right behind her using his wings to act like bracers while his tails buried themselves in the ground making them into anchors. As Erza sent her magic into the half-shield-like extensions the two halves fused together forming a large disc and to giant seals for defense appeared just as the cannon fired.

If any normal person were to be caught in the blast, they would have been reduced to nothing before they felt any pain, but the two S-class mages withstood the brunt of the blast barely budging. When the energy blast finally faded, both Erza and Naruto were panting heavily debating whether on not they could take another hit. While the humans survived the blast the surrounding building including the hall did not as they were leveled.

"**You fools think you can win?**" demanded Jose his voice amplified thanks to the guild magical speakers, "**then I'll increase the power you have fifteen minutes and you have a choice die by the second shot from Jupiter or die fighting my soldiers because you are doomed to die either way.**"

After the announcement beings made of pure darkness flooded from the mobile building. The other guild members begun to combat the shades as Naruto let go of Erza, Naruto then thought of something and looked over at a certain dragon slayer.

"Oi Natsu!" shouted Naruto and the rosette snapped his head in Naruto's direction "get inside that monster and make sure that thing doesn't fire, if I'm correct that cannon has a core and that's the weakness you need to hit, so get going!"

"Hai sir!" shouted the dragon slayer running to the shore of the lake and took a running leap shouting, "let's go happy!"

"Aye sir!" responded the cat summoning his wings grabbing Natsu and flying up to the barrel of the cannon

'Thirteen minutes twenty-two seconds left until round two' thought Naruto as he begun fighting the shades thinking as he moved.

"Erza, Elfman, Gray, Mira!" Naruto shouted and the mages converged on his position, "I've got a really bad feeling," said the blonde, "if that sick prick Jose has a contingency in case that cannon's destroyed the five of us are moving in, hopefully, Mira and Elfman, you can use your full powers because we are going to need them."

* * *

The two siblings were surprised and shocked but they also had sad looks on their faces. Naruto saw the looks and after finishing off a few shades created two seals and lightly tapped the two on the back and they were temporarily consumed into different colored fires, a dark rainbow color for Elfman and a dark blue shot with void-black lights for Mira. The two siblings felt the taps and a sudden spike in their powers and the strange sensation of being utterly ripped apart and reformed into something else before blanking out for a few seconds. When they returned to consciousness they looked at the blonde with confused and questioning looks.

"I unsealed your powers," said Naruto and they looked scared, "before you start panicking I placed a seal on the both of you that altered your magic a bit, what I did was make it so when you use take over you aren't overwhelmed by the transformation or the specific creature you are turning into. Basically I fail-saved you transformations so you can use them with out any backlashes or recoils."

Mira and Elfman were stunned, they had lived with the fear that one of their transformations would back fire and they'd lose themselves, especially Elfman and one of the creatures at his disposal. Now they felt empowered, their confidence restored and immediately went to their strongest forms, which they realized they had a hint of Naruto's tailed-phoenix tenant mixed in (except they had a total of four tails instead of the ten that Hikaru had). Their control was perfect and they didn't have to fight to maintain it and they soon went wild.

Meanwhile inside Natsu found the core of the cannon but ran into some trouble in trying to destroy it. The problem was Totomaru of the Element 4, the strongest mages in Phantom Lord, and his ability to manipulate fire even Natsu's fire-dragon slayer magic was no exception. Natsu being a fox when he wants to be like our favorite blonde ninja-mage, tricked Totomaru into deflecting Natsu's attack into the crystal core of the Jupiter cannon effectively killing two birds with one stone, the first was Natsu cracking the crystal which distracted Totomaru long enough for Natsu to land a knockout hit in which he used Totomaru as the catalyst of the core's destruction.

Everyone from Fairy Tail cheered that Natsu stopped the cannon but their sense of victory was cut short as the monstrous guild HQ transformed into a freaking huge mechanical giant. The giant then begun to move inscribing in the air a giant seal, those that knew what it was paled. They knew for a fact the seal was for the mass area destruction spell, Abyss Break, and once the seal was complete it… well the feeling of fear made the desperate to fight of the shades before getting the hell out.

Naruto, his suspicions confirmed, barked to the four he called they were going to stop the giant, hoping that by taking out Jose and whoever else was powering the spell. Naruto flew those that couldn't fly to the closest entrance on the exterior of the giant and they raced down hallways heading up. They soon ran into trouble in the form of a member of the element 4 by the named monsieur Sol, who specialized in earth magic. It was a rather short fight as Elfman transformed into a phoenix version of the monster that he failed to control years ago and went primal on the man, beating him to a bloody pulp, catching his heaven-bound soul, stuffed it back in and proceeded to beating him into an unrecognizable mass of bruised and bloody flesh on the floor. The soon heard from overhead that Jose had managed to capture Lucy again and was ready to blow Fairy Tail away, which raised the desperation those inside the giant since they were outside the ground zero if the spell seal was completed.

* * *

The group had made a few more levels when they were intercepted by another element 4 mage, Juvia of the rain, who specialized in water and was a lot tougher than Sol or Totomaru as they were the weakest members anyways. Juvia caught Naruto in a sphere of water similar to the water prison jutsu that the blonde saw Zabuza use years ago, and used the ice aspect of his universal dragon slayer magic to break free. He shouted for the others to continued on ahead and focused his attention on his blue-haired opponent, who he saw blushing, which confused him. Juvia tried to use her 'Water Lock' (water prison jutsu knock off) but Naruto froze the water again and succeeded in pinning the girl to the ground again and somehow found himself straddling the water mage, his hands firmly planted on the girl's chest.

Naruto soon back off shouting a string of apologies only to realize that the girl wasn't offended… at all… instead she seemed to… enjoy it.

"That strange," he said as the girl had her right hand on her cheek blushing furiously, "most girls these days would slap a guy and call him a pervert for doing what I just did despite it being an accident."

"It is fine," said the water mage still blushing, "Juvia wasn't expecting her crush to be so forward."

Naruto sweat dropped and said, "and Lucy says that everyone else in the guild was insane, speaking her of her do you know where she is I'm trying to rescue her."

Naruto then felt a way of killing intent hit him like a wrecking ball the size of the giant's fist and he saw the girl was steaming as if… she was.

"Oh shit," muttered the blonde as he dodged a stream of superheated water the water threw at him, "I just had to tick her off."

As he dodged another stream Naruto charged forward, he formed a Rasengan made of Ice thanks to his dragon slayer magic and plowed through the next stream freezing it, causing it to fall to the ground and shatter. Both mages stood facing each other breathing heavily, but Naruto then stood straight and the girl was confused as the blonde soon turned his face skyward mouth open as if drinking the rain.

"Do you know why snow is white?" Naruto asked and the water mage shook her head, "it's because it had forgotten it was the beautiful blue of rain, a plain form that all see on a dark cloudy day and one that is the most resented for being different, kind of like you and me."

Juvia didn't know what to say she felt several things at once; happy at the rain be called beautiful, angry at the painful memories of her life since she couldn't stop the rain from surrounding her, and confused at the blonde saying they were both alike.

"I see you are confused," said the blonde looking at her a gentle smile on his face, "the reason I said we are alike is because we're both like the rain, we try to wash away the darkness with the light but we are resented for blocking the sun, you must have had a hard life because of something you have no control over the same as me, I was given a burden that led people to hate me not seeing the real me, an innocent like they were."

Juvia stared at the ground feeling sympathy for the blonde, her fist then clenching as the painful memories flooded her mind, "Juvia is a rain woman, where ever I am the rain is there too and it never stops, people used to tell Juvia to leave so they could see the sun, Juvia has lived a life a solitude people say time and again that the rain is depressing and gloomy." Said the girl tears mixing with the rain as she dropped the umbrella she carried with her always crying openly.

She cried and cried and didn't stop until she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves tenderly around her followed closely by a two pairs of wings forming a large dome of her and the person hugging her.

"They never understand the real beauty of the rain," said Naruto in a low whisper, "it's a gentle requiem that washes away the darkness allowing those it cleanses to accept the light… if you want… I can help you be free of your curse… give you a chance to be who you are."

Naruto felt her nod and he poured his magic and chakra into the girl and found a shattered heart drowned in the darkness of loneliness. He saw the story written in the memories of the girl and understood her pain. Naruto beckoned to the heart and it responded willingly, Juvia felt the heaviness that plagued her for years suddenly lift. The relief was so overwhelming that she fainted in Naruto's arms and set her down gently, and the rain stopped, the clouds parted revealing the sun, the light awoke the water mage for a brief moment and she saw what was denied her for years, the beauty of the encompassing, clear, blue sky, before drifting back into a pleasant unconscious state (a sleepless dream you might say).

"If you wish for freedom like this," whispered the blonde into the girl's ear after he knelt next to her (4), "you can seek me out and I will show you, if you wish to be part of a guild again become a part of Fairy Tail, if you want friends we are willing to let you become ours, if you want to see me again I be waiting with open arms and a place in my circle of friends, maybe a chance at being one of my lovers, who knows, the choice is yours."

* * *

**(1) – Release – Phoenix flower armor**

**(2) – Yes I gave him Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan but it's actually the form of his Seiongan which I'm going to reveal in the next chapter.**

**(3) – Spiraling thousand-bird shuriken of the god dragon – doubt I have to explain much except to refresh the fact that he can use every elemental magic known to man and the fact that the sword is a catalyst for such attacks**

**(4) – Ever heard of the power of suggestion well this is a form where you can implant the idea when a person's mind is in its relaxed state and it is purely logical. While one can fantasize about it I'm not entirely sure that it's possible.**

**

* * *

**

******I've said it before and i'll say it again - this may have not been my best work since it's a bit of a rush job**

**plus i'm considering on starting a poll on who is gets to be in Naruto's harem**

**I'm trying to slowly work in Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Ur, Ultear, Angel and Ikaruga?**

**the remaining girls are the the five celestial knights, Hikaru and Fem. Bahamut**

**If the poll is a good idea and i'll get to it**

**well that it for today, i'll update again soon, see ya**

**- Silvdra-Zero**


	6. Requiem

**Sorry for the long wait I know there isn't really an excuse,**

**so here is chapter 6 of Fairy Tail: Dragon Chronicles,**

**Enjoy

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Requiem

* * *

**

"If you wish for freedom like this," whispered the blonde into the girl's ear after he knelt next to her, "you can seek me out and I will show you, if you wish to be part of a guild again become a part of Fairy Tail, if you want friends we are willing to let you become ours, if you want to see me again I be waiting with open arms and a place in my circle of friends, maybe a chance at being one of my lovers, who knows, the choice is yours."

* * *

Naruto then got up and before leaving saw a genuine smile on the girl's face as if she was dreaming a truly happy dream for once in her life. Naruto flew down the hall and caught up with the others his mind now back to the task at hand, but the faintest of small smiles played on his lips as if he was recalling a happy memory. He paused at a window and saw something unexpected… the giant had slowed drastically to a snail pace for its size, thus lengthening Fairy Tail's time before Abyss Break was finished and raising their chances of survival and setting up a counter offensive.

Meanwhile, Natsu had found Lucy and got back into another fight with Phantom's Iron dragon slayer, Gajeel Redfox. For a while the two were evenly match but it soon turned to Gajeel wiping the floor with Natsu's face. Natsu was about to go down but thanks to Lucy's ingenuity she gave Natsu a chance to fight, because she had somehow kept the golden key for Sagittarius the centaur and had him start a fire which Natsu ate to replenish his energy. Natsu then begun his turn of wiping the floor with Gajeel, which ended in an explosive finally, where Natsu won but both he and Gajeel were both wiped out unable to continue fighting.

At the same time while Natsu was fighting Naruto and Erza were busy blitzing the last member of the element 4, Aira, and a master of wind magic including its deadly opposite vacuum. Naruto being one with a high wind affinity nullified his attacks while distracting him long enough for Erza to take him out. The group was about to go look for Jose when they heard clapping and they turned to see the man they were looking for walking towards them with an obnoxious strut.

"Bravo," said the man, "you've defeated all my best subordinates and proved why I truly detest your stinking, uncouth guild especially as to how you got the daughter of a very rich man to join you must be rolling in her money if that's what she used to get in."

"You're wrong, you walking-dead, sick idiot," said Naruto, "Lucy never told anyone at the guild who she really was."

"She joined the guild like anyone else," said Erza, "she lives in a modest apartment and does jobs like the rest of us saying that she never brought any of the money you so obviously pointed out."

"Do you honestly believe I would buy that?" demanded Jose manic look distorting his face, "with money like that you'd easily become the most recognized guild in the country showing up all other guilds like mine."

"So what?" demanded Naruto in a condescendingly dry and humorless voice, "does the master of Phantom Lord have a superiority complex? Or was an inferiority complex? I can't tell, but I do happen to know a good therapist if you need to screw your head on straight."

Naruto was knocked back a few feat by an invisible force clutching his stomach and a lower part of his chest like he had a set of cracked ribs. Jose smirked to see Naruto was shaking, but the smirk vanished when a sound reach his ears… Naruto was laughing as if…

"Do you think a pathetic attack like that would injure me?" demanded Naruto as he straightened unharmed, "tell me how many demon do you know of in this world?"

"Why should I care?" asked Jose looking confused his face still distorted by that manic expression

"Because there's a demon that can rival the monstrosities of Zeraf all together and still survive," said Naruto in an offhand manor causing a number of people to pale including Jose, "and it happens to seal inside of me and your little stunt had an interesting result, isn't that right Hikaru-chan?"

Naruto glowed a bright crimson that blinded everyone in the room, when it subsided everyone was met with a sight. The Phoenix that the villagers of Konoha saw only once and it was floating, wings spread, next to the blonde who was smirking like had planned this.

"Jose Pola, meet Hikaru, the Jubi no Fenikkusu Kisaki," said Naruto, "Hikaru meet the man who had set you free."

"**Thank you, you pathetic worm of a mortal,**" said Hikaru primly staring the man down, "**for freeing me of my host, you have done me a great service and at the same time a great offense in setting me free, you shall pay the price for attacking Fairy Tail and for kidnapping one of its members, isn't that right Markov-san?**"

The group turned to see Markov fully healed and looking younger standing behind in the entrance absolutely livid, his magical aura was pulsing off of him in ways. There was a small flash of gold and the others turned to see Naruto holding up a platinum key and being stepping through a golden seal in front of him.

* * *

The figure stood two inches short of six-feet and dressed in a white, short-skirt battle kimono, with a dark crimson colored obi with a soft golden trim. Mixed into the fabric of the garb were several small pieces of armor that appeared like fragments of the sun (due to the curvy spikes and the fact they literally looked like fragments of the sun as they were also made of fire). The shoulders of the kimono was hung loosely exposing the girl's shoulders, the top of her perky, C-cup-sized breasts and a large portion of cleavage. The girl had models build; long slender legs, a perfect hourglass figure with slightly exaggerated curves, and a cute heart-shaped face that would stop any mans heart. Her eyes were almond shaped and angled in such a way, along with various red markings on her forehead and around her eyes, gave her an exotic appearance and were a piercing dark lavender bordering on a light amethyst. Her long sterling-silver-white hair fell like a graceful cascade to her lower back and swayed like grass in a gentle breeze as she moved and it seemed to shine in the sunlight. On top of her head was a pair of white wolf ears and from the base of her spine grew a long graceful wolf tail that was icing on the exotic cake.

She knelt before the blonde and Gray suddenly felt a feeling of recognition as the girl transformed into armor and equipped itself onto Naruto. The armor was pure gold in color with black highlights (the Sun King knight-form from White Knight Chronicles, except human sized) and bore a strong wolf motif it carried a pair of thin, golden dual-bladed swords.

"You…" said Gray

"I'll explain later," said Naruto calmly as Markov walked up beside him, "ready ji-san?"

"Do you even have to ask," scoffed Markov and then to the man standing in front of him his voice becoming almost demonic, "**You know that a guild is like a family you mess with a member and you bring the whole family down on you, and as retribution for harming mine feel the wrath of my greatest spell.**"

Naruto and Markov both raised a hand skyward two great gold seals appearing above them and both shouted two words, "**FAIRY LAW!**" and everything in the vicinity of Magnolia and two miles extra was bathed in the purest, warm light. When it receded the shades were destroyed and everyone of Phantom was rendered unconscious and Jose was on his knees everything about him was stark white not a single speck of color not even on his clothes, twitching like he was rendered unconscious or he suffered something that gave one hell of a nervous tick.

* * *

A couple hours later the private army from the magic council and arrested every member except for a certain water mage who made her self scarcer than a snow in a desert (I know bad analogy but if I said water it would have been a bit redundant… right?) And left a note saying she was no longer a member of Phantom, making it her official resignation and apology.

Gray then walked up to Naruto and grabbed him by the front of his outfit (once he released the spirit from the transformation) and looked ready to punch him.

"Tell me," he said low and threatening, "was it you who appeared that day when Deliora was sealed?"

"No," said Naruto looking Gray in the eye and then to the spirit that was looked ready to attack Gray, "Amaterasu-chan here was one of four spirits I summoned as a way of test my powers as a celestial mage and it was Amaterasu who saved your teacher. Tsukuyomi and Arcadia the Celestial Dragon Knight saved Lisanna from Elfman's berserk transformation and turned him back before anything else happened. And… Yamiran the Celestial Black Knight… saved Erza… from a hell on earth… and from slavery before she came to the guild… I didn't tell you or the others that the aforementioned knight saved was because you didn't ask and I sure as hell didn't want to bring the memories of those instances back…. If you want to hit me… do it… if that will give you closure… for your guilt of what happened that day…."

Gray was torn but he soon let Naruto go and Amaterasu returned to the spirit realm and said, "You have no reason to be sorry and I'm grateful you saved Ur, but you should tell the others because…."

"Say no more," said Naruto, "I was going to when things were quiet and peaceful but recent events shot those plan straight to hell and now I'm in one of those situations I wanted to avoid."

"Why?" asked Gray looking confused

"How do you feel knowing that I was the one who indirectly helped you when you were on the verge of despair?" asked Naruto

"Confusion," said Gray gritting his teeth, "and anger of being kept in the dark."

"Exactly my point," said Naruto, "I don't want you angry at me for deceiving you and after you accepted me, I had enough of that from my old home; anger, hate, bitterness, I want escape those things since they were directed at me."

Gray seemed to understand and had Naruto promise to tell the others he helped and Naruto did except for Erza and told him that when Yamiran saved her the friends she had while she was a slave had died when one of her closest friends went mad and attacked her.

* * *

About two weeks later Naruto noticed something lurking in the shadows he smirked since knew who it was because they smelled like the rain and… strawberries? While Naruto found annoying at first but soon found it entertaining and decided to play along with the mystery person's little game of hide and seek. It took two weeks for Naruto to get the person to come out of hiding, who turned out to be Juvia and she was playing shy/hard-to-get as if she was scared of rejection, and during that time Lucy confronted him about Loki and he admitted to who he was the celestial spirit Leo the Lion and he was close to dying until Lucy corrected that by correcting the king himself although Naruto did plead Leo's case earlier before Lucy had somehow summoned the king.

When the guild was finished being rebuilt; Naruto, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Juvia (A/N: Naruto had convinced her to help since she was considered a member by him and several others after she 'discreetly' helped out a couple of times) went to a beach resort and casino for some R&R. While there Naruto begun showing off for the ladies in the group because they all seemed to eyes for him and they could stop staring the six-pack (and other assorted toned muscles that can be shown to the general public) he sported, leading them to question how he managed to hide those, and Naruto was enjoying immensely. Late that night everyone was having fun in the casino when all hell broke loose when face Erza thought were dead appeared started to attack the group. Naruto along with Juvia were the only ones able to hold their own while Lucy was bound, Natsu was knocked out flat and Gray faked being killed. Unfortunately Erza and Happy were taken, Naruto checked to see if they were okay and found they were intact including Natsu who was hit in the back of the mouth by a magical bullet and would have killed a normal human or a weaker mage.

Naruto commandeered a small boat that he powered with his sword, acting like a propeller or the giant fan that marshland boats use, and combined it with a wind Rasengan for added thrust. Naruto had to stop once they were insight of the tower that Yamiran told and showed him. To say it was tall would have been an understatement, the thing was so monumentally large it seemed to reach far into the sky so far the top begun to fade, as the group got closer. Thanks to a trick of Juvia's the group got close enough to find an entrance from underwater, however Naruto had suspicions that whoever wanted Erza was expecting them to show up of knew they were there. Naruto managed to get the rest of the group in without being noticed.

It didn't take long for chaos to rain down on them after they ran into Erza who escaped captivity while Natsu went barreling off to look for happy. Naruto soon split the group up sending Juvia and Lucy to look in one direction while Gray was alone to look for the hotheaded dragon slayer, and as for Naruto along with Erza went another direction in search of the one pulling the strings, Jellal. Naruto once he was alone told Erza about what he had indirectly accomplished and saw Erza was torn between either slugging him out of anger or kissing him out of long-overdue gratitude since Yamiran didn't indirectly kill her friends and former fellow inmates. Things became a lot more chaotic when Jellal announced that the magic council would be firing Satellite Square charged with a super magic called Aetherion, which would destroy the tower and anyone in it in the time frame of ten minutes, so in other words everyone in the build was screwed unless they defeated Jellal and vacate the tower before the spell was fired.

* * *

**- A third of away from the top of the tower **

Both mages had reach a level close to the top when they ran into trouble in the form of a woman with pale bubblegum pink hair, a loose fitting white-pink kimono with an intricate golden floral pattern that hung below her shoulders and exposing the top of her breasts. What made the two wary of her was the still-sheathed, nodachi-class sword in her hand forcing Naruto to call out Kitsune and immediately for its shuriken form.

"Interesting weapon," said the woman smiling something like between serene and downright evil, "it's a shame I might have to destroy it if you get in my little boy."

"You can try sweet heart," said Naruto with a foxy smirk that brought a blush to the woman's face, "but Kitsune here can withstand anything since I was that forged her and with the tricks I've happen to know this baby is indestructible and in case you do manage to break her I know a few things of fixing her and making her better than before."

The woman looked intrigued and she started to drool the longer she looked at the shuriken-sword. However Erza wasn't in the mood for Naruto's flirting when she charged and Naruto blocked a sudden series of imperceptible slashes from the woman's sword and the shield he conjured to protect Erza's head shattered. Naruto summoned Mashiro and had her go into her armor mode minus the weapons that came with the package since Naruto had Kitsune out, while Erza equipped her heaven's wheel armor.

"How about introductions," said Naruto closing Kitsune back into a single sword, "between students of the sword, I am Naruto Namikaze."

"Erza Scarlet." Said Erza summoning a hoard of swords that seemed to be held up by invisible wielders

"Ikaruga," said the woman, "the leader of the assassination team, trinity raven."

The three soon squared up the Fairy Tail duo staring down the pink haired woman who barred their path. All three charged at once and sparks flew as the trio blurred from sight swinging their weapons with enormous skill. The three broke apart after ten minutes panting heavily looking a little worse for wear. Erza and Naruto's armors were chipped and starting to crack while Ikaruga's Kimono was shredded in a number of places.

'Mashiro-chan, are you okay?' Naruto asked the spirit mentally

'I'm fine Naruto-kun,' replied the spirit a bit weakly with a pained grunt, 'it's just getting a little hard to maintain this form you better switch out soon otherwise things are not going to be pretty.'

'Understood.' Thought Naruto taking a deep breath

* * *

Naruto then split Kitsune into two halves and did undid a lock and the two halves came apart leaving Naruto with two swords to wield. Erza switched into stronger version of her heaven's wheel and the was made of an opaque diamond-like material that had a great deal more flexibility and the wings actually moved and dual wielded a pair of swords between her fingers giving the impression of claws emerging from between her fingers as well causing Ikaruga to start sweating bullets but decided to stop playing around. The three repeated the start of the fight in which they were squaring up and then in the blink of an eye they were on opposite sides of each other facing away. Naruto snapped Kitsune back together and Ikaruga's kimono exploded in a shower of confetti as she fell, her sword cracked, unconscious. Naruto pulled out a scroll and some clothes from it and dressed the unconscious woman before sealing her in another scroll marked as prisoner transport.

"She might have a bounty on her head," said Naruto, "plus if she becomes reformed she might be an excellent addition to the guild."

Erza nodded as she and Naruto dismissed their armors and set off again meeting up Natsu, Gray and Simon and had reached something akin to a throne room where Jellal was located on the top floor of the tower. Naruto summoned Yamiran; her initial appearance was of a black bird that loosely resembling a raptor and something like a demonic raven combined.

The helmet was the bird's head with blazing crimson feral eyes, with two straight spiraling horns extending back along her head the side of her head emerging from her temples. The black chest plate was diamond shaped and had a collar made of black feathers. She had shoulder pads that were distinctly wing-shaped and split into three giving the knight the appearance of having six wings ready to spring to life and grant her the power of flight while four spike like extensions emerged from her back and were set up in two pairs stacked one on top of the other and all were pointed down. The armored skirt was like the one from Erza's Heaven's wheel except the cloth material that made up a part of it was short allowing the knight more room to move her legs if need be showing off model-like legs, a large fan attached to the base of her spine gave her the look of sprouting tail feathers similar to Hikaru's minus the tassel-like tails that connected the feather to the body. From the knees down the knight's legs were in cased in a human version of the demon/bird hybrid's legs ending in the curling flesh piercing claws of a raptor emerging from where the feet would have been, and there was small anklet of black feathers that covered the entirety of both ankles.

The knight's face was very angular had golden-red eyes that along with the silky fanning locks of pale-green-mixed-midnight-emerald hair, gave her a truly exotic and slightly contrasting appearance. Her expression was a passive/bored look and she gave a faint smile when seeing Naruto and went back to her passive expression when she saw Erza and Jellal. When Naruto gave her the combination command, like the others turned to a living crystal like substance, and showed Naruto's fourth armor transformation.

* * *

It retained most the girl's original appearance except it was much more masculine considering who was wearing it and the skirt changed into pants but still retained the wing like armor aspects. In the blonde's hands was a pure-darkness-black large claymore with a smaller dual blade, the cross guard was a stylized version of the bird it wings spread wide in flight, a straight-edge-dagger-like ornament connected by a chain, that wrapped around the blonde's wrist, to the base of the smaller dual blade. At the same time Naruto finished combining with the knight Erza had equipped one of her most powerful armors known as the Purgatory Armor; large, bulky, spiked, red trim and radiating a demonic aura and appearance all its own a large, saw-edged falchion clutched in both her hands, her hair flailing wildly as if caught in a violent gale.

Jellal recoiled slightly at the memory from eight years ago from the sight of Naruto, and then he smirked knowing he was stronger than the last time.

"You were facing a celestial knight by herself," said Naruto in a dry flat voice making the man flinch, "against both of us who have grown stronger as well you've got no chance in hell of beating us."

This angered Jellal as he suddenly launched a spell that allowed him to blitz the others effectively catching them off guard as he knocked down Gray, Simon, and Natsu who quickly recovered and managed to sucker punch him on the next pass as when he attacked again. Just as Naruto was about to land a decisive hit a sudden bright light caught his attention and to almost everyone's horror realized that the council had fired Satellite Square and the Aetherion blast was now descending upon the tower. Jellal then began to laugh maniacally as the tower was caught in the blast, when everyone recovered their senses they found the tower was still intact and what was worse was composed of the crystal known as Lacrima. Jellal began to gloat but he was soon silenced as Naruto and Natsu combined in a double-fisted punch suddenly socked him in the face.

* * *

In the ensuing fight Erza's friend Simon took the blow for a weakened Erza, her Purgatory armor destroyed, and was close to dying after the blast had hit him hard within an inch of his life. This ticked off Naruto and Natsu as the began punching craters into the crystal, which do to a miss fire had annoyed him, which in turned seriously ticked off Jellal and in his rage lost focus and was soundly pounded into the ground after two dragon slayers devoured a chuck of the crystal, forcing their bodies to unlock the next stage in their magic, Dragon Force, a power in which the slayer is imbued with greater dragon traits such as scales and greater power.

Naruto, after he evacuated the others from the tower as it started to implode from undirected magical energies, stayed behind disregarding his team's protests saying he would be okay. Naruto sunk himself into the crystal and began to absorb the energy using his own power to actively create a black hole that consumed the energy to the others shock and disbelief as they watched the black hole destroy the tower. When the black hole faded their was an explosion of such power and magnitude that the sound had reached levels beyond all hearing the shock wave hurling the Fairy Tail mages and their former enemies clear to the beach where Yamiran had left Erza, the light created by the explosion rent the sky blinding everyone one across the world who were unfortunately enough to see it. The fairy Tail team then saw the part of the light coalesce into giant platinum colored dragon with ten giant golden wings. It raised its head and opened its mouth into a silent roar or was it a roar as loud as the explosion causing the disturbance that explosion caused to disappear, when it finished it dissipated a fragment flying at ridiculous speeds over the heads of the Fairy Tail group along with Erza's friends, the partials falling from it healing the injured and exhausted, and landed with a normally large detonation. The group rushed over to find at the center of the resulting crater was Naruto, unconscious and very much alive but it seemed he didn't get out of the explosion unscathed or rather unchanged.

* * *

**So what do you think I know I probably didn't do a good enough job... oh well,**

**Next time what changes will Naruto have experienced from saving Erza and the others**

**Will we be seeing the fifth knight and possibly Mira and Elfman's new transforamtions**

**find out more in the next chapter of Fairy Tail: Dragon Chronicles.**

**I'll update again soon,**

**- Silvdra-zero**


	7. Civil War: Part 1

**You are wondering what happened to Naruto last chapter well you get to find out now**

**I have gotten some reviews saying that i went too fast last chapter and i'd like to say sorry**

**so here is chapter 7 of Fairy Tail: Dragon Chronicles,**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Civil War: part 1**

**

* * *

**

When it finished it dissipated a fragment flew at ridiculous speeds over the heads of the Fairy Tail group along with Erza's friends, the partials falling from it healing the injured and exhausted, and landed with a normally large detonation. The group rushed over to find at the center of the resulting crater was Naruto, unconscious and very much alive but it seemed he didn't get out of the explosion unscathed or rather unchanged.

* * *

The boy's hair had taken a platinum colored glow, that strangely didn't cancel out his natural sun-kissed blonde, and grew very long standing at full six inches (Happy being what he is, had done the dumb thing of measuring Naruto's hair and telling it to the others) in great, long, wind-swept spikes that barely covered the eight, blood-crimson, spiraling horns (the ones that are generally used on unicorns) that grew back along his head from his temples and all were pointed back. From his back grew four, small, razor-thin dragon wings that were the same platinum color as the glow in his hair similar to the seven-foot, bull-whip-thick platinum tail that ended in a gold X-shaped bone-like protrusion and a single golden feather like the ones that currently exist on a certain phoenix named Hikaru. Also his muscles had changed they went from lean on his slender frame to all out over time ripped and were bulging against his skin as if his body was ripping itself apart.

The blonde dragon slayer slept for five days over half the vacation time they had left before heading back. When Naruto did wake up he couldn't get his body to move and had to wait an extra two days before he could stand and walk again. Although an odd thing occurred when Naruto slept all the girls in the group (Erza, Lucy and Juvia) had awoken sometime to a strange prickling sensation on the crook their necks before opening their eyes to find no one there. The girls did know what ever it was left all three of them with very odd marks, about two inches in diameter, that looked like a hollow circle with four, second-clock-hands spikes set into the four cardinal directions around the circle and connected to each other by two concentric circles, the second circle connecting to four diamond shapes in a similar fashion in between the main spikes.

* * *

Naruto noticed that the girls were acting shifty, when he used a his ninja henge to hide his new dragon features i.e. horns, wings, glow in hair and tail, after he was deemed fit (by Hikaru) to resume daily vacation activities. After getting a brush off from Erza and the other girls Naruto put it out of his mind and something caught his attention right off the bat. A large banner read 'surfing contest' and he grinned viciously 'in the immortal words of every surfer out there, kawabunga!' he thought going to renting a board. Making use of his ninja flexibility and his new strength Naruto showed up every surfer in endurance before he showed impossible skills in surfing leaving jaws hitting the ground, eyes bugging and the random hot chicks swooning when he grinned as he went. The girls were soon watching as Naruto did his impossible moves, drooling as Naruto's over done muscles glistened from the salt water rolling off his skin, and when he winked at them it took Erza's entire will not to faint as Juvia and Lucy did.

It didn't take long for Naruto to win the contest by a landslide earning him an adoring fan base or rather a fangirl club as every hot girl on the beach were swarming him. If it wasn't for his quick thinking to use his shadow clones to draw away his fan club, he was sure that, Erza, Lucy and Juvia looked ready to kill the hussies swarming their man. This confused the female trio, since when did they think of Naruto in such a romantic fashion, the marks on their necks itching slightly causing them to scratch at them subconsciously. It was that, that caught Naruto's attention as he satisfied his surfing lust, he walked over to the girls and quite forcefully for them to show their necks and they did so not knowing why. Naruto saw the marks and started to swear under his breath as he walked off Hikaru emerging from a new seal on his back, a dark red bird-in-flight-like sigil enclosed in a circle created the remains of the old seal, taking on a human form based off of his sexy-jutsu (he told the girls once).

"What was that about?" asked Lucy as she watched Naruto walk off into the woods behind the hotel they were staying at

"Something he was hoping to avoid for a lot longer," said Hikaru as she examined the marks seeing bruises, "and it seems he wasn't as gentle as he should have been either."

"What are you talking about?" asked Erza with a frown

"That is something the five of us are going to have to discuss," said Hikaru just as a violent detonation went off, "and soon before he tears himself apart literally from the guilt."

"That was Naruto-sama?" asked Juvia as a pillar of ice exploded skyward

"Yep," said Hikaru looking at the ice spire before it shattered in shower of glittering crystals, "I haven't seen him like this since he nearly killed Nocturena, the dragon of shadows, during his training, took out a nice set of ruins and ten miles of the surrounding forest when that happened."

"Shouldn't we stop him?" asked Lucy seeing several more pillar shoot up some made of fire, ice, water, and wind

"That would be advisable," said Hikaru, "if anyone of you gets hurt he'll feel even worse, the only ones that can get close enough to calm him down was Bahamut and myself, but I think he needs to cool off at the moment otherwise he won't be clear enough in the head to make any sense."

* * *

The pillars kept coming and going every few minutes gradually growing less frequent before something shot into the sky creating a streak of gold in the sky as it flew in circles, doing loops putting on an aerial display that drew a massive crowd as the object zipped this way and that. Hikaru checked the time as the object finally slowed down before diving into the ocean, minutes later, Naruto soon came walking out of the ocean exhausted and panting heavily as Hikaru walked primly over to him the girls following close. Naruto, Hikaru and the others (Gray, Natsu and Happy included) went back to Naruto's room, which was suite big enough to house fifteen people comfortably. Naruto sat down while the others found places and got comfortable.

"I have some explaining to do," said Naruto as he dropped his henge, "you know a bit about me like the origin of my magic and about Hikaru's existence, but I haven't told you due to my unique natural on a biological scale that recent events had fast forwarded things for me personally."

"What does that mean?" asked Gray

Naruto with Hikaru's help told the group about his origins from the ninja world and how things worked. Hikaru told them what Naruto's life was like since he had been too young to remember anything significant before Bahamut and Hikaru. The group was more than shock, eyes bulging, when Hikaru finished.

"I didn't know you had it that rough." Said Gray looking green

"Good thing I don't remember," said Naruto, "all I had of my past in that village was my name and Hikaru, but Bahamut then took me in and raised me but an event had set things in motion and were something I had no control over when they happened."

* * *

(_Flashback_)

**- Naruto at eight years old, year 772**

Naruto was happily playing among the ruins he was living in with Bahamut since her castle wasn't a place for a human like him. He had found in place to explore and accidentally hit something with a pebble he had in his hand and the place started to collapse. Bahamut came racing to him when she heard the boy's screams along with the sound of the collapsing building, when she arrived the building was a pile of rubble. She dug the boy out and found him barely alive almost all his bones broken, his organs severely damaged as he weakly coughed up blood from punctured lungs that barely seemed to function. Bahamut removed the boy's shirt and pulled a stone that she hoped she would not have to see for a long time 'forgive me Naruto' she thought before placing the stone in the middle of the blonde's chest and summoned her power into a powerful healing spell.

When Naruto awoke his head was spinning and his body felt like it was ripped apart at some level and spun through something that forced him back together four times over all in a single second. He tried to get up but a familiar claw placed it self on his chest and held him down as he looked up at Bahamut a worried look on her reptilian face. Naruto stayed in his 'bed' for a week before he recovered completely and Bahamut approached him after some wantonly destroying a good portion of her castle's grounds in extreme guilt (now you know where Naruto picked that up) before…

"**Naruto-kun we need to talk.**" Said the Dragon Goddess-Queen

"About what Bahamut-nee-san?" asked Naruto before realizing 'when did I stop calling her Ka-san?'

Hikaru emerged from the seal on the boy's stomach and hovered next to the dragon, watching.

"**You remember when that building fell?**" asked Bahamut and Naruto nodded, "**I didn't get to you in time and you nearly died if it wasn't for this**" she pulled the boy's shirt up showing a diamond shaped gem embedded in his chest a smaller red stone inside of it, "**and one of my most powerful healing spells you would have met your death earlier than you are supposed to.**"

"What is this?" asked Naruto poking at the stone

"**This is a Rubilite, a Dragon's Soul Heart,**" said Bahamut showing a similar one wedged between the scales in her chest, "**at a certain age a dragon is drawn to the closest natural deposit of gems usually among rubies and diamonds and will dig until they find one of the these and fuses it to their bodies. Dragon Slayers are what we call humans with a dragon's power, because when we teach a human to harness the power that dragons possess to kill each other they become much akin to our lesser cousins the wyverns but a much more equal to us dragon in every respect. Now if a dragon finds a human worthy of taking their place they will search for an untouched Rubilite and with their blessings fuse it to the one who they taught their respective element to and in time that dragon slayer would evolve, in a sense, into a dragon the more they drawn on their power which is tied to their Rubilite. And there is no way for it to be removed, once its there, it's there forever I was hoping of not doing this to you as I wished to stop this custom but I couldn't and now you shall become one of us, you will become the new Tenshuryuu and take my place as the god-king of the dragons.**"

"Does this mean you won't be around anymore?" asked Naruto about to cry, "does this mean you are going to die?"

"**No,**" said Bahamut enveloping the boy in her version of hug, "**it means I won't be in charge anymore, but know this, I will never leave you.**"

(_Flashback End_)

"And a few years later she left," said Naruto showing them the stone in his chest and pointed out the one hidden in the scar on Natsu's neck, "but she left a message saying she was watching me and is proud that I will have the strength to strike out on my own."

"But that doesn't explain these and your new appearance." Said Lucy pointing to the mark on her neck

"I was getting to that," said Naruto, "as you know Dragon Force is first step in a slayers evolution into a dragon, and my I still in that force activated state back at the Tower of Heaven."

(_Flashback_)

**- The Tower of Heaven - last week (and last chapter)**

Naruto sunk himself into the crystal, reciting a mantra Bahamut taught him, and began to absorb the energy using his own power to actively create a black hole that started to consume the energy. Creating a circle in his mind he drew a line between the two halves turning it into a yin/yang symbol etching the outer ring of Hikaru's seal outside it. Naruto then tapped the power of his Rubilite and placed into one half of the symbol and a fragment into the dot of the other half dong the same when he tapped into Hikaru's power using his own life forces to reinforce the image.

'The power of the dragons and gods, this world's guardians, arbiters of order and the avatars of life. The power of fire and demons, the other world's destroyers, arbiters of chaos and the avatars death,' Thought the blonde, as the black hole that he created with the spell he designed from the mental seal he conjured, 'The power of humans, the scales that decide between great good and great evil, the Libra that judges and has the ultimate form of free will and the contractors that bind all; by the power of this seal that represents 'The Cycle' (1) take this energy and return it to the void and the cycle itself!'

The black hole then started to absorb the energy and the crystal itself. At first Naruto was doing fine but he was shot through with pain beyond description, pain beyond imagining as the weight of the energy became too much for his body to channel away from the physical plane, Hikaru was screaming when Naruto couldn't begging for it to end causing the blonde to almost give up. The thoughts of his friends and those that were with them flashed through his mind and his resolve hardened, reinforcing his will and asking Hikaru to bear with it redoubled his efforts his body burning as it was torn apart by the black hole and re-healed by Hikaru's Chakra, his Rubilite pulsing in tandem to his heart and started to glow. The glow got brighter and brighter as the tower was consumed in the black hole and was blasted by the compressed energy that was inside swamping the boy as he lost his grip, the burning in his body and the pulsing of the Rubilite growing until he felt no more letting go of the light of life and slid into the comforting embrace of death. Naruto arose from the depths of death as he watched his transformed body bite Erza, Lucy, and Juvia on the neck leaving the marks that was now upon their bodies and soon returned to it waking up from his coma like sleep.

(_End of Flashback_)

"And that's when I realized I didn't become just a dragon hybrid," said Naruto the groups eyes wide yet again, "I found that the seal I used had started a similar process with making me a hanyou as well so now I have a foot set in both worlds both before I become the Tenshuryuu and The Jubi."

The group didn't speak for a while until Juvia curiously asked, "but what do the marks mean?"

"It means Naruto marked you as his mate," said Hikaru and everyone perked up at this, "he had chosen you among many to become his brides when he fully matures and this only happens with demons since Gods and Dragons don't do such a thing."

"So these mark…" begun Lucy, she, Erza, and Juvia now starting to blush

"Are engagement rings, so to speak," said Naruto, Juvia fainting while Lucy and Erza blushed even deeper, "and my fangs are itching for a few more necks before they stop meaning there are more."

"How many more?" asked Erza recovering slightly a fit of jealousy ripping at her heart

"Can't tell," said Naruto as Lucy and Juvia watched him pleading looks on their faces, "but if you see me flirting with someone or bite anyone else you know your going to have to share because I can't stop my self, the more I resist the more it overwhelms me." The girls nodded while Hikaru dragged the other boys away into a corner and was explaining in slow detail causing Gray to turn into a crimson version of old faithful, Natsu and Happy remained hopelessly clueless

* * *

It took three days for the group to make it back to Magnolia and everyone learned that Magnolia harvest was coming up and the girls perked up at the Miss Fairy Tail contest. Naruto got a real chuckle when he contemplated on entering under his sexy jutsu and that caused a violent reaction from girls and guys as they walked in through the front door of the guild. While the girls walked off Naruto drifted around picking up rumors of Luxus (2) getting more and more violent even going as far as to attack Gajeel after getting into a bit of a tussle with Levi's team Shadow Gear since it was this team Gajeel attacked when he was with Phantom and he was trying to reconcile with them to gain some acceptance. Naruto found Laxus at a dark guild he was pounding into the ground, with his elite guard in tow, and stood in the door when they were done.

"I hear you've gone a little AWOL and wild on the guild and apparently an enemy you came across," said Naruto in a slouch showing he wasn't a threat, although in his mind he wasn't being as submissive as he was pretending to be, "so what's got you so riled up other than us not meeting your 'prefect standard'?"

"Nothing you should be concerned about _boy_." Said the man with a snarl so vicious it would have cowed anyone but saw it didn't affect the blonde

"It's my concern when you attack fellow guild members," said Naruto smirking at Laxus's shock and irritated expression, "and if you're smart you will heed this warning, no matter what you try you can't be the family member you idolized, they are not gods, they are not perfect and things happen for a reason, so don't become something you are not otherwise you will face the consequences that will harm you even if you try and reconcile with those you hurt," Naruto then turned to the only female in the group and said with a wink, "and a bespectacled beauty like yourself should be careful I hate to see a face like that ruined unnecessarily."

* * *

The girl blushed and Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, the real one gaining the clones memories with a frown. Naruto then turned to Markov and told him about Laxus, voicing his concern since he had a feeling that things are bound to turn nasty during the festival.

"I don't see why you should worry," said Markov waving a hand dismissively, "there is no way Luxus would do anything that stupid."

"I wouldn't put it past him," said Naruto (still under a henge), Mira leaning into him in a girlfriend-like fashion Naruto's mark on her neck (yes he bit her, Ur, and a reformed Ikaruga too), "when I mentioned family I saw a flash as if something crossed his mind and his expression became murderous as if I touched a nerve. In case you ask what I said to him was '_no matter what you try you can't be the family member you idolized, they are not gods, they are not perfect and things happen for a reason, so don't become something you are not otherwise you will face the consequences that will harm you even if you try and reconcile with those you hurt_' and he was down right ticked before I flirted with the chick in his elite guard, Evergreen, if I'm not mistaken."

"You probably shouldn't have done that," said Markov a look of dread on his face, "Luxus idolized his father, but he was excommunicated because of some radical ideas he had for the guild since he was the likely candidate for the next Guild Master."

"So Luxus is a scarred father worshiper," said Naruto a 'thoughtful' look on his face, "that's rare these days it's either a daddies girl or mamas boy, but then again this one is an adult and he seems hell bent on spiting you and what you founded."

"Lets hope things don't get out of hand," said Markov, "otherwise there is going to be hell to pay."

"I'm not the one who started the war," said Naruto, "but I know who is going to throw the first punch, which is why I'm going to be taking some precautions."

"Like what?" asked Markov sounding suspicious

"Like I'm going to make the Miss Fairy Tail contest a smash hit like no one has ever seen," said Naruto cryptically and before walking off laughing evilly, "there are going to be an extra girl or two in the contest." Walks off, laughing like an evil genius making every member in the guild shiver at the dark sound as it carried across the odd wind that blew through the building.

* * *

**- The day of the festival – Miss Fairy Tail Contest**

The contest starts of nicely with Kana using her cards to change into a nice little bikini, Juvia doing the same only hers was a little less modest than Kana's. On it went going to Mira using her transformation magic funny extreme, Erza changing into a gothic style dress showing off her confidence and frills, Levi, Visca, and Lucy. The last contestant was a mixed blonde girl with streams of red in her hair. She was dress in a simple white that was as low as her knees, the announcer for the contest I. her as Nami Enkaze, a recent addition to the guild and was the meek rookie.

She shook with nerves and a shout of you can do it from our favorite blond hero and she stood up confidently and told everyone she specialized in fire, the ever so rare cloning and transformation magic. Standing straight, making a small strut and with a snap of the fingers, she was enclosed in a small pillar of fire that soon spilt into three. When the pillars disappeared the girl emerged two more of her showed up one younger and one much older each dressed in three different dragon-styled of bunny suits the youngest in a modest one and the oldest wearing the skimpiest of the trio.

"From the petite cuties." Said the youngest posing cutely

"To sexy older women." Said the oldest one strutting showing the best of her assets a hand on her hip

"Nothing pleases us more than to see a smile on your faces." Said the middle one strutting near to edge of the stage kissed to of her fingers and blew kiss while winking before posing with her duplicates.

* * *

The effect was a tidal wave of blood as every man and some women erupted in the mother of all nosebleeds the audience keeling over. The clones disappeared as Nami basked in the tumult cheering as she strutted primly to the back stage and just then she stopped now a petrified statue. A new girl walked out on stage, dressed in a black and white dress that expose a great deal of cleavage and the top of EE-Cup breast that were in danger of popping out of that dress. It was Evergreen and she lit the cloth wall that hid the backroom on fire showing all the other contestants were in the same position as Nami all had shocked expressions on their faces upon the stone faces. It was Naruto's worst fear… Luxus and his personal hit squad had struck… the civil war has begun.

* * *

**(1) - the cycle of life and death and reincarnation - a basis for most philosophies including modern ones and the way we can get a basic understanding of what we call the after life in our modern cultures, although existence of such a thing is debate able at best and i'm completely neutral on whether it exists or not although i am slightly partial to it actually existing.**

**(2) - this is the guy's real name so i fixed it... partially**

**

* * *

**

**So... what do you think, i did a decent job if i do say so myself**

**and i'll give you three guesses who Nami is, unless i made her too obvious or you are not too far from the truth**

**although i feel like i rushed the contest but i wanted to get to Nami's cameo sooner,**

**I'll update again soon, see ya next time,**

**- Silvdra-zero**


	8. Civil War: Part 2

**Greetings everyone and sorry for the long wait a number of things have happened to take my attention from writing**

**but, i'm back and i seem to have gotten my touch back because i am on a roll**

**so without further ado here is Fairy Tail: Dragon Chronicles

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**Civil War: part 2

* * *

**

The clones disappeared as Nami basked in the tumult cheering as she strutted primly to the back stage and just then she stopped now a petrified statue. A new girl walked out on stage, dressed in a black and white dress that expose a great deal of cleavage and the top of EE-Cup breast that were in danger of popping out of that dress. It was Evergreen and she lit the cloth wall that hid the backroom on fire showing all the other contestants were in the same position as Nami all had shocked expressions on their faces upon the stone faces. It was Naruto's worst fear… Luxus and his personal hit squad had struck… the civil war has begun.

"Oi Fairy Tail idiots," said Luxus, as he appeared in a flash of lightning the rest of his lackeys appearing from the shadows, "the real festival has begun… why don't we play a game… old geezer."

"We don't have time for this," barked Markov, "don't do anything stupid, we need to get ready for Fantasia."

"Fantasia is late at night," said Luxus his smirk now a full blown manic smile as he toyed with the petrified form of Lucy, "if we all hurry we might make it, now I'm taking these beauties hostage."

"You have a time limit of three hours," said Evergreen smirking like her boss, "to beat the four of us in a contest to decide who is the strongest in Fairy Tail."

"And if we refuse?" asked Naruto walking closer a daring look on his face

"Then for every rule you break or if you refuse," said Evergreen putting a finger on Nami's hair and part of a lock turned to sand, "then I'll do that to them and you have absolutely no choice."

"Really?" asked Gray threateningly as he moved closer to the stage, "and what's the guarantee that you will keep your promise you seem to have the upper hand mostly and since you made the rules you could just as easily break them on a whim."

"We may be forcing you to fight," said one of the lackeys a man by the name of Fried, "but we are honorable when we say that if you defeat us then we set them free."

Luxus disappeared in another flash of lightning saying, "and so your time limit starts now if you hurry then you shall see these girls restored unharmed."

There was a mad rush to the door everyone and I mean everyone was ready to kill, kill Luxus that is even his grandfather Markov was steamed now. However he and Natsu ran into some trouble an invisible wall created by Fried's magic, Enchantment, the runes hovering in the air read 'Rule those 80 and over, or not stone statues, can not pass.' And for some reason Natsu couldn't cross suggesting he was older than he looked shocking those still there except for Naruto.

* * *

"Well dragons do physically age at a slower rate than humans," said Naruto showing he couldn't pass either, "any dragon slayer will believe they are a certain age, when I became a full fledged dragon slayer I had aged mentally aged forty years, and recent events pole-vaulted me into my eighties although physically and according to my birth records I am only nineteen or twenty since I haven't really kept track of the years."

"So now what?" asked Markov, "we can't get out of here and the girls are statues."

"Not all of them," said Naruto pointing out two in particular, "Oi Nami-chan! Are you still going to play possum or are you going to help me with waking up Erza?"

The statue of the girl then cracked and like a shell the stone layer that encased the blonde girl fell apart as she stretched, her wings and tail shaking getting stone fragments out of the nooks and crannies.

"Not my fault," said Nami revealing she had too similar an appearance to Naruto, "besides you were right I'm sorry I couldn't give you a proper heads up because she just came out of no where."

"It's okay Nami-chan it's not your fault," said Naruto patting the girl on the head, "besides get your stuff and go after them," and with a snap of his fingers, the same Nami snapped hers, dropped a spark on the petrified Erza and the stone shell around her fell apart, "and take Erza with you I'll be going a different route."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Nami and Naruto shrugged, "I'm technically a clone here so I can't pass that stupid enchantment either, you know that Nii-sama."

"Nii-sama?" demanded those in the room, except Markov

"I forgot to introduce you," said Naruto bowing gesturing to the girl, "This is my younger sister, Nami Namikaze, and under certain circumstances she's a clone."

"A clone," said Natsu, "like your shadow clones?"

"No," said Naruto, "she is actually her own person and I created her in a different sense from what I can normally do, in other words she's a true manufactured human being."

"WHAT!" shouted everyone, except Markov, and the two blondes covered their ears

"I told you they wouldn't take it well." Said Nami a seal appearing next to her and she pulled a scroll from it and placed it one her belt after, walking through a second one, changing into a more decent outfit, an Amethyst Battle Kimono trimmed with actual diamonds a ring of pearls lining around her neck and stitched into the edges of her obi.

"Not helping," said Naruto and then to the others, "when I lived Bahamut I felt a little lonely since I didn't have any real family to call my own, so with Bahamut's help I created Nami here and Hikaru taught her some of the things from my old home especially with her unique gift."

(_Flashback_)

Naruto stood over a seal a number of various element and matter all inside a large basin in the center (1). Naruto pricked one of his fingers and dropped the blood that came out onto the small pile that Naruto had before him. Naruto then summoned the fire that manifested as his power and placed it on the seal Bahamut adding her own power to it. The basin lifted a few inches off the ground and begun to spin the contents glowing as it picked up speed lightning sparking. Bahamut roared and a lightning bolt shot from the heavens onto the basin and exploded.

As the smoke cleared Naruto approached a curled up figure in the seal and found the nude form of a four-year-old girl, her hair a mix of different shades of blonde streaked with a unique red, sporting very small wings and a tail. As the blonde placed a hand on her soft skin she stirred and blearily opened her slitted emerald eyes as opposed to Naruto's slitted Cerulean/Amethyst ones.

"She's alive," said Naruto backing away in mild shock, "SHE'S ALIVE, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (2)"

Naruto felt a tugging on his pant leg and saw the innocent look of baby in the girl's eyes. As Naruto smile holding out a hand and she took her face was the image of a smiling angel.

"Onii-sama!" she cried happily and Naruto hugged her crying tears of joy

"Hello… Nami-chan."

(_End of Flashback_)

"What sort of gift?" asked Erza and Nami unfurled part of the scroll unsealing a large puppet that appeared as a perfect replica of tigress

Nami summoned her own bit of fire, white with specks of gold and placed the burning palm on the puppet which sprang to life and thin blue strings shot from Nami's finger tips attached themselves to the tigress's head shoulders and hips. With a simple twitch of a finger the tigress began rubbing itself cat like against Erza making a purring sound from inside its chest.

"Living puppet control," said Naruto, "she uses a small piece of my dragon slayer magic, or rather uses her own brand, to animate inanimate objects such as her puppets and anything else that resembles sentient life humans, animal and corpses if she needs to, being prime examples."

"Did you say corpses?" asked Markov and Naruto nodded

"Yes she can reanimate a dead body but she can't bring that body back to life," said Naruto walking over to the barrier and primed his dragon slayer boosted Rasengan, "besides her control can also work another living person or thing if they don't fight her and she can guide the individual or individuals improving their performance in a fight since the controller, i.e. Nami, can see what the controlled, i.e. one of Nami's puppets or a person, can not."

* * *

The conversation would have continued if Naruto hadn't blasted the wall that was the manifestation of Enchantment destroying the spell freeing the none-statues. Nami and Erza went off in one direction while Naruto and Natsu took off in another, while Markov stayed behind to watch the petrified girls. Naruto and Natsu ran into gray battling one of Luxus's lackeys, a knight-based nut named Bixlow and his human soul possessed dolls. Naruto showed he had the same ability as Nami, and after explaining it to Gray; Naruto then used it to control Natsu and Gray. While Natsu and Gray advanced Naruto guided the two while dodging Bixlow's puppets both trying to out doing the other. Since Natsu and Gary were still alive and had more free will than Bixlow's puppets it didn't take long for Naruto to guide the two into striking distance and succeeded in laying Bixlow out flat like a rug. (3)

* * *

While this was going on Nami and Erza had ran into Evergreen, or rather Evergreen ambushed them as a storm of needle nearly turn the girls into living pincushions if the tigress hadn't swept away in one hit.

"Now how did you manage to free yourselves," said Evergreen sweetly, "then again, it matters not. Things will be more fun this way."

"Evergreen…." Muttered Erza

"You know, Erza, you really irritate me," said Evergreen her face twisting into a grimace of hatred, "calling yourself 'Titania', there is only one queen of the fairies and that is me." Evergreen then flew up into a circle a glittering powder massing over the two girls.

"Dust?" said Nami curiously

"Move!" shouted Erza getting away from the power as fast as possible

"Fairy Bomb," said Evergreen, "Gremlin!"

The powder just as the tigress puppet covered the duo taking the brunt of the blast managing to stay intact.

"Good thing Naruto-nii reinforced Tora-chan here with some Adamant-Titanium," said Nami as the tigress got off them, "she sure can take a few hits much tougher than what that primped up poodle can dish out."

Evergreen was ticked off when Erza laughed at Nami's jest, and sent a stream of needles flying at that Tora blocked with a shield made of the same blue energy that made up the strings Nami used to guide the puppet.

"Chakra shield," said Nami and explained to Erza, "chakra is an energy from Naruto-nii-sama's world to power certain forms of attack similar to spells, but they vary differently like some require blood as a catalyst when summoning various animals with human intelligence and of incredible size."

"Are these 'summons' that powerful?" asked Erza slashing at another one of Evergreens attacks

"Summons varies depending on a ninjas fighting style." Said Nami as she transformed Tora into an anthromorphic version of the tigress herself, armed to the teeth with various weapons from the Senbon Naruto uses some times to Magical guns, the ammo laced with a poison that can be changed when ever Nami applies her dragon slayer fire with her advanced medical knowledge.

Nami had Tora unleash a hailstorm of ammo, senbon, kunai and shuriken that Evergreen countered with her Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun. Evergreen tried to turn them to stone again but she saw they were immune by two very different reasons; Erza's was due to her magical prosthetic eye and Nami's was from the same transformation of the eyes that Naruto had during the war with Phantom Lord. Nami told her that it was a natural power that she and Naruto had called a Kekkei Genkai and theirs was named, the Seiongan (4), and that those Naruto bit should have it since he injected his blood along with a bit of his demon and dragon powers. Erza managed to activate it when Evergreen almost nailed Erza with her needle attack and the duo soon chased after the bespectacled girl, when she tried a new version of hit-and-run, where she launched attacks to hit her opponents while she ran.

* * *

This happened for a while until they cornered her and thanks to some fancy sword wielding that involved her bare feet, Erza managed to pin Evergreen to the walls after doing a kind of flick-like kick that sent the swords she held between her toes flying catching the girl's dress. Nami then transformed into her brother and laid on his flirtatious 'magical' charm, seducing her into submitting and release the other petrified girls, before biting Evergreen on the neck both marking her as one of Naruto's mates and causing Evergreen to let loose a nice little nosebleed from the pain.

'_Hey Nii-sama_' said Nami through a mental link she shared with Naruto setting the unconscious Evergreen down gently

"_Yo_' replied the blonde triple-hybrid

'_That I bit that Evergreen chick, you had your eye since you met her, for you_' said Nami

'_Nice job Imotou (5)_' said Naruto pride in his 'voice'

'_And I just found out she's a Pervert and a Masochist_' said Nami with a mental grimace '

'_Really?_' asked Naruto '_wow I got a rare catch'_

'_Don't let Erza-nee-sama or the others hear that_' said Nami with a small giggle '_she might get the idea you don't like them anymore_'

'_Then don't tell her_' said Naruto more focused on his task sensing a wave killing intent pooling inside a large cathedral recognizing it as Luxus's '_besides you head back to see if Lucy and the others are alright and send Erza our way we are closing in on that ass, Luxus._'

'_Roger_' Said Nami before relaying Naruto's commands to Erza turning back and teleporting to where the rest of the now-unpetrified cast of the Miss Fairy Tail contest were busy getting their heads on straight. However Luxus wasn't one to go ahead and do something without a contingency, since the hostages that were turned to stone were free he announced that he activated his back up plan, The Hall of Thunder. When the time limit was up giant Lachryma sphere floating around the town and each had enough juice that when combined would destroy the town in a lightning storm killing everyone.

* * *

Nami along with Mira, Juvia and Kana begun going after Naruto intending while Lucy held down the fort, to back up Naruto's group but they came across a scene that brought Mira to tears as she found an injured Elfman. They barely went far with Mira helping Elfman move, when they ran into Fried, Fired lured Kana and Juvia into a trap forcing the two to fight, but Juvia sacrificed herself to make sure Kana could fight and Elfman tired to help. Fired proved to be too powerful for the both of them and nearly killed Elfman when a way of pure killing intent and he looked to see Mira on the verge of a mental collapse as the memory of Lisanna nearly being killed flashed through her mind.

Mira's power exploded in a wave tearing up the ground around her as she transformed into her most powerful form that was slightly altered know as 'Satan Soul' and went even further as midnight-blue-almost-black phoenix, similar to Hikaru, appeared behind the girl before the two overlapped creating an opaque energy sphere.

"Neo Satan Soul," said Mira as she emerged from sphere her new form emerged clearing every second, "Death-Ocean Phoenix mode (6)."

The new phoenix form of Mira's was truly demonic as the phoenix feature over rid the original Satan Soul's features and was radiating dark-power and killing intent wearing it like a cloak of death. The major changes was an armor of adamantine feathers, that had the same color as the phoenix, that covered her entire upper torso (chest, upper back, and base of the neck) a bikini-like bottom covered her lower body from hip to thigh with a short over-skirt mad of the same feathers. Her forearms and shins were covered in the same armor-like feathers with tufts of oversized feathers, creating the effect of spikes or some kind of ornamental extensions that could shred anything like the human-hand-shaped-bird-feet with four-inch dagger-like claws of obsidian that graced her deadly hands and feet. Her head was crested with a series of feathers creating a kind of living armor circlet that started at the top of her forehead before curling to her temples and fanning out into a pair of miniature wings that looked like the tail feather structure of a barn swallow, the long feathers on top while the shorter ones went lower. And finally from the base of her spine was the tail that still remains as Hikaru's trademark the feather was dark blue and had a different appearance as it was similar to her feather circlet (the mini wing part mainly) with a central spine that was the same length and shape to that of a Jian sword, and her four wings were the cross of a bats wing and the flipper of a marine bird or a porpoise.

Her eyes were detached and emotionless as she charged in blast of sound (7) sending Fried flying or rather he managed to dodge by jumping back really fast and applied his secondary ability giving himself a pair of wings taking to the skies as is assuming Mira was now incapable of flight anymore. How wrong he was as Mira appeared in front of him seeing giant 'feathers' of energy sprout from the girl's flipper like wings (8) and landed a gut punch resulting in several large cracks saying a number his ribs were broken. Fried fell to earth with a loud sickening crunch as several more bones broke and soon found Mira standing over him cocking a fist back and threw the punch. Fried flinched, closing his eyes and braced himself ready for the punch that would cave his skull into his brain… it didn't come; gingerly he opened his eyes and found Mira's fist millimeters away from his face.

Mira gently spoke as she changed back into her human form talking about friendship and how loneliness can eat away at a person and how a lonely person can become kind when they get tired of being alone. There was violent detonation at the cathedral that caught everyone's attention including Nami's group and they rushed towards it.

* * *

**- Before the explosion**

Luxus was standing in the middle of the cathedral when someone appeared behind him. It was Mystgun shrouded in mystery as usual his selection staves nestled in the holster behind his back. After a brief and mostly civil conversation, which lead Mystgun into attacking first taking out the staves he plunged each of them into the ground muttering an incantation ending with the word, Matenrou, Skyscraper. The church was blasted heavenward and Luxus was thrown high as well hanging as if gravity no longer affected him. He was thrown even high caught in belt-like restraints as he witnessed something tear a hole in the sky. First was the line of the tear, which slowly opened as a pair of hands forced their way through a glowing orb in the center of the rip. The rip widened to reveal a monstrous, a giant, scaled horror that roared evilly as it bore down on the lightning wielder and devoured him. A small detonation occurred blowing up a mountain of smoke; Mystgun braced himself as the shockwave of the small explosion hit him like a small tidal wave. Luxus was laughing, mocking Mystgun at the illusion the mystery man had casted. Mystgun then told him he hadn't noticed that he was targeted by one of his best spells, the fivefold array: Mikagura. But Luxus being the obnoxious jerk that he is told the man that he was also being targeted asking which of the 'hasn't noticed'. The two attacks flared and both mages managed to escape, Mystgun used his illusions to warp the space in the Cathedral to attack Luxus but he missed as Luxus used lightning assimilation and blindsided the mystery mage but he had missed when Mystgun turned himself into mist to avoid the hit and Luxus praised saying, "Tch… you're not half bad are ya."

In the midst of a stare down Natsu, Gray, Erza and Naruto showed up and the result was Mystgun getting distracted long enough for Luxus to get in critical shot, which incinerated the bandanas that covered his face revealing his face.

"Jellal!" said Erza and Naruto at once

"You!" said Natsu and Gray

"Erza, I wanted you at least… not see this face..." said Mystgun a sad look upon his face and Naruto noticed the tattoo on his face was on the wrong side and was styled differently, "I am not Jellal, I know him, but he is not me."

* * *

Mystgun then disappeared leaving a stunned Erza, a lost-in-thought Naruto, and a seriously irritated Natsu and Gray to block Luxus's lightning charged attack, attempting to take advantage of the duo's moment of distraction. Recovering their wits Erza and Naruto dodged when Luxus went for close combat potshot at Erza before rounding on Naruto. Naruto deciding it was good time as any dropped his disguise, stunning Luxus in the process, as he shot forward at the same speed Mira if not faster and buried his fist in Luxus's face. Taking advantage of the man's distraction, Erza changed into her lightning defense armor known as the Lightning Emperor Armor and crouched, a spear in one hand, looking for an opening to strike. Erza took the closest opportunity and came close to landing a blow if Naruto hadn't caught the lighting user's fist and told barked for her and gray to help him take out the Lachryma spheres.

"Oi you guy's aren't running away are you!" shouted Luxus as if trying to bait them

"No you idiot we are going to destroy the Hall of Thunder." Said Naruto making sure Erza and Gray got out before him covering their withdrawal.

"Even if you could destroy them all," said Luxus laughing insanely, "the living link magic that is on those sphere shall guide the lightning inside to you and you will die, cooked alive by lightning."

"Aren't you forgetting or did I forget to tell you?" asked Naruto as he started using a hidden telepathy power he had to communicate to the rest of the guide as they were recovering from all the infighting, "I'm the Tenshuryuu Dragon Slayer and thus I can do just about anything, I warned you before, but now I leave you to Natsu's mercy and Gajeel's too when he shows up."

With that Naruto took flight and flew to the center of the town ordering the guild members that still had some power left to move to certain points to take out the spheres. Forming a refined version of the seal from the tower of heaven Naruto managed to 'hack' the living link magic to the seal before giving the signal and summoned his sword and in the same time as attacks flew at the spheres saying, "Scatter to the winds and defend against the darkness, Kaze Arashi no Kitsune! (9)" The blade shattered into thousands of large senbon-like needles that lined for a certain sphere and unleashed a wave of energy that amplified the attacks on the spheres and picked up on spheres that couldn't be targeted and shot towards them.

The attacks connected and the living link magic activated and instead of zeroing in on the separate individuals the lightning streaked to the blonde and he was consumed in a giant ball of condensed lightning and a scream of pain that could be heard across the town and several hundred miles outside the town's limit. When the sphere disappeared into the seal the blonde hanyou had conjured it collapsed into a sphere and Naruto consumed it the power contained pulsing steadily through Naruto's body and he felt his tail ripped cleanly down the middle twice before the pulsing died and Naruto heard people cheer before a wave of exhaustion hit him hard and his wings gave out and would have hit the ground if Nami hadn't caught him in mid drop. The guild was cheering that they had succeeded in surviving, although they were oblivious to what was going on in the cathedral as Luxus was shocked beyond shocked and he was furious beyond measure to the point he finally snapped and nearly killed Natsu if Gajeel hadn't showed up.

"I truly hate to say this Salamander," said Gajeel as he stared down the lightning user, "but we are going to have to work together to take him out."

"Like hell I would work along side you!" shouted Natsu, "I can handle this joker on my own."

"Look at him," said Gajeel pointing to the look on Luxus's face, "I'd say he's lost it and has become unpredictable and underestimating him because of that will most definitely get you killed, besides we both have a score to settle, so truce until we take care of him?"

"Truce." Said Natsu taking the outstretched hand and they both dived to the side to avoid another lightning blast from Luxus.

* * *

**(1) - From the beginning basically of Fullmetal alchemist when Ed and Al tried to bring their mom back, it just seemed appropriate at the moment, plus the blood thing was a means of making his sister a truly biological sibling, is there anything wrong with that because i don't think so.**

**(2) - I know poor imitation of the scene from Frankenstein and i couldn't resist the temptation**

**(3) - I didn't like the guy okay is that too much to say because i really didn't feel like going into the nitty gritty details of that fight.**

**(4) - Basically it's the same as the dojutsu in my Final Fantasy/Naruto crossover except there are going to be a few twists that weren't in that crossovers story and yes, if you are probably wondering, the Seiongan was seen in the battle with Phantom Lord, reason i didn't go into detail was he didn't need it's full power.**

**(5) - Not sure if the spelling is right but the translation should say - Little Sister**

**(6) - I had call the new transformation something and plus she does have a strong affinity for water magic if you were to read her bio or any other site explaining her abilities, and plus in retrospect i think i turned her into something akin to a harpy i can't really tell, some times these things just pop out.**

**(7) - Based on the Bleach power known as Sonido and the flash of light thing, like from the Hiraishin, i was intending it to be Naruto's bit**

**(8) - Based of the Lancelot Albion Knightmare frame's flight system the Energy Wings from the Code Geass series season two**

**(9) - Another Bleach sub-crossover and i had to expand Kitsune's powers a bit since it is part of Naruto's fighting style and weapons do 'evolve' along with their masters.

* * *

**

**So did i through you for a loop, i'm sure i did because i couldn't stand Naruto being familyless (i know not a real word) in the Fairy Tail world. **

**And as to give you a heads up i'm planning on a hiatus so i can my head back in the game properly because random pop ups when a chapter is finished don't do writers justice.**

**If you don't see an update in a week or so please know that i'm taking that Hiatus/Break i mentioned or i'm busy with other things.**

**I'll update again soon,**

**- Silvdra-zero**


	9. From Civil War to Guild War 1

**Sorry for the wait but i had somethings to do that took away my attention**

**so without further ado, here is chapter 9 of Fairy Tail: Dragon Chronicles,**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**From Civil War to Guild War 1**

**

* * *

**

"Look at him," said Gajeel pointing to the look on Luxus's face, "I'd say he's lost it and has become unpredictable and underestimating him because of that will most definitely get you killed, besides we both have a score to settle, so truce until we take care of him?"

"Truce." Said Natsu taking the outstretched hand and they both dived to the side to avoid another lightning blast from Luxus.

Both steel and fire dragon slayers zigzagged trying to confuse the lightning user but Luxus was not so easily distracted as he blasted the two of them back until the duo went back to back Gajeel facing Luxus with Natsu facing the other way.

"Karyuu no Hoko! (1)" Shouted Natsu letting loose a stream of fire propelling him and the metal dragon slayer behind him towards their target

"Tetsuryuu Kon! (2)" Shouted Gajeel as the two shot towards he lightning user his arm transforming into a flat-ended metal pole that shot forward creating a crater that would have been Luxus had he stayed still

"Tetsuryuu Ken! (3)" Shouted the metal dragon slayer turning his transformed limb into a nasty looking serrated sword slashing as he moved within range of the lighting user until Luxus jumped above him and blasted him with a rapid fire barrage of lighting balls

Luxus was taken by surprise when Natsu ran up a pillar getting to point above him shouting, "Karyuu no Kouen!" Erupting in a blast of fire that flung a partially stunned Luxus to the ground where Gajeel was at the ready

"Tetsuryuu Sou Kishin! (4)" Shouted Gajeel turning his arm into a spear launching machine gun fast thrusts that Luxus dodged easily until he fell onto his back and a look between the two slayer and they breathed in deeply

"Ka/Tetsuryuu no Hoko!" the both of them shouted launching there respective dragon roars creating a massive indoor explosion

"Is that all you can do?" asked Luxus emerging from the explosion unharmed his shirt missing, "then this is the magic dragon slayer…."

"Impossible!" shouted Gajeel as Luxus radiated energy and he opened his mouth lighting playing inside like he was housing an active lightning bolt that grew into a storm of electricity, a scale-like pattern appearing on his upper arms as if he activated the Dragon Force power.

"No way." Said a disbelieving Natsu

"He's bluffing." Said Gajeel both he and Natsu shaking as energy caused the air in the building to resonate

"Rairyuu no Hoko! (5)" Shouted Luxus unleashing a blazing storm of lightning, ripping up everything in sight, catching the two other dragon slayers dead on when it was over Natsu and Gajeel were on the ground both struggling to rise

"Still are you…" fumed Luxus his eyes glazed over with the insanity that consumed him, "I'll finish it… I'LL EXTERMINATE YOU ALL!"

New power surged the overwhelming feeling that only two people created, the very same one done by Markov and Naruto when they decided to end the Fairy Tail/Phantom Lord war. Pooling the energy in between his hands Luxus continued to draw the energy for his final attack.

"Fairy Law…" said Gajeel, "the attack that defeated Master Jose in a single blow…"

"Stop… Luxus!" Natsu tried to shout

"Luxus!" shouted a new voice and in the door way was the girl Levi, "Stop! It's your grandfather, he's… on death's door."

This jolted two members greatly Luxus and Natsu, Luxus because it was a family member he knew and Natsu because he thought of Markov as his grandfather as well

"Oji-san is on death's door…" said Natsu in a weakly and detached-denial voice his emotions raging inside him, "he's going… to die…."

"Well that's just great, my chances of becoming the Guild Master have just went up again," said Luxus enraging the two dragon slayers while Levi was struck with a fresh wave of tears, "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DIE FAIRY TAIL! FAIRY LAW, ACTIVTE!"

* * *

Luxus then brought his hands together, the spell now at full power, and unleashed the pent up energy. Light enclosed Luxus and soon expanded consuming everything in sight shocking many who have felt and seen the power of that light. When the spell ended Luxus was standing where he was panting heavily, congratulating himself on his victory… but it was short-lived. There was a series of coughing and those in the Cathedral emerged from the smoke that was the aftermath of the spell.

"WHY!" shouted Luxus, "WHY AREN'T YOU ALL DEAD!"

"You okay?" Gajeel asked Levi and Natsu

"I'm okay," said Levi, "Natsu…."

"Still alive." Said Natsu now on his hands and knees

"What the hell's going on?" demanded Luxus, "how can anyone survive an attack of that magnitude!"

A person then appeared in the front door way, which was wide open, casting a shadow that showed four wings, "Everyone from the guild members and the townspeople are safe," said a familiar voice, it was Naruto, "not a single person has been harmed."

"That's impossible!" shouted Luxus, "Fairy Law is perfect!"

"It's your heart, Luxus," said Naruto his three tails whipping around as if caught in a wind that surrounded the blonde, Luxus's eyes widening "your power and magical ability weren't the only thing you inherited from the Ji-san, you also have a heart that cares for its comrades, Fairy Law only affects those the user recognizes as enemies, so you can't lie to yourself because that is how you truly feel."

"No!" shouted the lighting mage, "anybody who gets in my way is an enemy, they're enemies!"

"Give it up already," said Naruto leaning nonchalantly against the door, "and just go see the master."

"I don't care what happens to that old fart!" said Luxus viciously, "I am myself!" I'm not his grandson! I am Luxus!"

"We know that dumbass!" said Natsu in a defiant voice the effect was a slap to the lightning mage's face, "so what if you're the old man's grandkid? Does that make so special? So different!"

* * *

The two charged enhancing their fists with their elemental magics trading blow after vicious blow until Natsu unleashed Dragon Force again, permanently activating it, his fist and wrists wrapped in fire that appeared like fur, boney-horn-like structures decorating his cheekbones, the bridge of his nose, and his temples, and shot through a barrage of his attacks ending with, "Karyuu no Guren Bakuenjin! (6)" That sent Luxus flying backwards until he rolled to a stop beaten senseless to within almost an inch of his life.

Life had almost returned to the way it was before the war had started, words had gotten around like wildfire. Townspeople were saying the Fantasia Parade had to be postponed until tomorrow as the members of Fairy Tail recovered, despite Naruto's healing abilities as they were somewhat suited to random patch ups in an active war zone. While Naruto walked down the streets doing what he can do to remove the damage, he heard a whisper, a whisper about a dark guild that had recently popped up, a dark guild called… Konoha.

It appeared about a year ago, but it was never known, until rumors that a small platoon of soldiers sent by the council were wiped out no survivors except for one but he was so badly shaken and disturbed he was placed in a permanent psych-ward that no one had any chance of getting anything out of him. This disturbed Naruto as there was only one Konoha he knew off and it was in another world entirely beyond anyone's grasp just as this world was to the one Konoha was in.

There was some minor discussion among the guild members about the parade eventually getting into specifics about those participating depending on those that could still move and had barely noticeable injuries, thus leaving the most heavily battered exclusively and specifically only Natsu and Gajeel since they had taken the worse pounding of all the guild members combined and then some since they were fighting a life and death battle with Luxus. And speak of the devil, the lightning mage had just walked in the front door, he walked by making his way to the medical office where Markov was recovering from a spell Naruto had offered and used on him.

When Luxus entered he saw Naruto laying on one of the cots his back to the room snoring heavily as if he was heavily asleep, Markov was lying in his designated bed and he had age regressed by 35 years looking fitter, taller and much younger still retaining his traits he had acquired in his advanced years, leaving Luxus and anyone else who saw him what the hell kind of spell did the blonde use on him. Markov opened his eyes and turned his head to his grandson.

"Luxus…" said the rejuvenated guild master, "do you know what you done here?" Luxus averted his eyes

"Look me in the eyes." Said Markov firmly and Luxus looked at him

The conversation then continued where Markov spoke of trust and family and how the guild was founded on those principles and how he had violated them. Luxus admitted he was wrong and Markov despite what he felt said to Luxus face he was excommunicated from the guild and was slowly turning away. Luxus was shocked eyes wide as he saw his grandfather turn his head, as if something forced him to look away. Little did either of them realize Naruto was awake while the conversation was going on.

"Right…" said Luxus turning his back to his grandfather as his grandfather turned around completely tears in the elderly man's eyes, "Thanks for everything, Gramps, take care of yourself."

"Just go…." Said Markov the tears flowing free down his face

Luxus called his subordinates together for a final meeting and told them about his being banned. They protested talking about finding a way to let Luxus back in, but Luxus told them he regretted he had done and he didn't regret his time with his team and or the time he spent with the guild and walked off… never looking back, finally moving forward.

* * *

**- Later that night**

Fireworks blazed in the sky painting fantastic works of art in the night sky. The parade was in full swing many of the girls from Fairy Tail were dressed in artistic and skimpy outfits, musicians playing their best, actors performing their hearts out, the floats slowly proceeding down the main streets. On one float the remaining members of the Miss Fairy Tail contest, Lucy, Cana, Levi, and Visca in short dresses that like Evergreen's threatened to expose their excellently developed voluptuous breasts and had skirts short enough that at the right angle and several other factors the many guys could possibly see panties. Elfman showed off his extended Beast transformation, while Gray and Juvia posed as a prince and princess in front of a large ice sculpture in the form of a palace. Erza put on a vibrant display of her powers making the ring of swords she had out dance as if wielded by masters that moved with an invisible grace. Natsu despite his injuries walked as four wagons with large fires surrounded him, Natsu devoured the fire and then spat up controlled blazing letters forming the words Fairy Tail in so artistic a fashion that fire can permit and create. Naruto and Nami both in their real forms put on a small dance that resembled a waltz, with a bit of the Paso Doble, and something like a ballroom version of ballet (A/N: I know there is no such thing), involving a number of lifts, high kicks, and quick movements as the two siblings weaved in and out of each other painting a picture of perfect synchronicity and teamwork.

Luxus hid in the shadows behind the scenes watching as the parade go by, until someone shouted that Markov had arrived and saw his grandfather dressed in his 'finest' fashion comically posing. Luxus smiled and closed his eyes for a second remembering something he had buried in his mind when he was blinded by his bitterness.

"_Gramps, aren't you going to participate this year?" asked a younger Luxus_

"_Fantasia," said Markov (also younger although he looked the same since the start, "I'll be viewing from my seat."_

"_I wonder if I'll be able to find you." Said Luxus looking worried_

"_You need not worry about me." Said Markov reassuringly_

"_Okay then, during the Parade I'll do this." Said Luxus, posing, feet apart with one leg forward, his left arm frozen in the position, when one pumps it as a victory sign, and his right hand above his head the index finger and thumb sticking out the back of his hand facing forward._

"_What the heck for?" asked Markov with a slight grimace_

"_It's a message," said Luxus smiling, "Even if I can't find you gramps, this will be proof that I'll always be watching you."_

"_Luxus." Said Markov a odd look of surprise and something else on his wizened face_

"_Watch ok," said Luxus grinning broadly, "Gramps."_

As his trip down that memory lane finished, Luxus saw Markov continue to pose comically and the lightning mage smiled until he saw Markov do something he hadn't expected. Markov was posing in the same fashion from when Luxus was a young kid, feet apart with one leg forward, his left arm frozen in the position, when one pumps it as a victory sign, and his right hand above his head the index finger and thumb sticking out the back of his hand facing forward. And it was not just Markov everyone from Fairy Tail was doing it (with some minor alterations) all of them smiling, as if making a silent dedication to him. This brought tears to Luxus's eyes as the parade continued the guild members still in the pose that Luxus had created years ago. With one last tearful glimpse at the parade Luxus turned and disappeared into the night whispering a choked, "Thank you," to his grandfather and the members of the guild as the guild members held the pose until the parade was over.

A week passed and the results of the Miss Fairy Tail contest had just came in, with Nami getting First Place, Erza Second Place, and Juvia getting Third Place. This left Lucy in tears for a long while eventually finding a temporarily decent job as waitress at a quaint new little restaurant, a long with Gray, Natsu, Naruto, Nami, and Erza helping out (she turned down Naruto's offer to help pay saying she didn't want to be dependant on someone else's generosity especially the kind that is bound to have a catch).

* * *

**- Else where the airship of the dark guild Grimoire Heart**

Ultear had finished her meeting with the master known only as Hades, when she went back to her room the unfading bite mark, that a certain uncivilized blonde dragon slayer gave her, throbbing painfully. She was had laid her head down and fell to sleep only to dream the one that left her secretly cranky when she woke up. She was sitting in the middle of a large meadow on a large blanket waiting for someone… until something slips over her eyes and a gentle whisper of guess who brushed around the edge of her ear making her shudder before someone gently kissed the nape of her neck causing her to moan in lustful frustration. The mystery lover continued this kissing her around the base of her neck gently removing the top of her dress and leaned her back as he kissed downward between her soft marshmallow-like high E-cup breast down to the tender flesh of her stomach moaning every time the lover's lips met her skin running his hands teasingly up and down her sides, across her shoulders, tracing her collarbone, barely rubbing her erect nipples. She and her mystery lover were just getting to the highlight of the hot and sensual make-out session, before continuing, as their lips had barely made contact, when there was a knock on the door and she was forcefully brought back to reality (wow… sucks to be her at the moment or the poor sap that woke her up) not noticing a tingling sensation as if something (or someone) was inside her mind.

**- Meanwhile back at the Fairy Tail Guildhall**

Naruto's head snapped up swearing violently under his breath as he was rudely awakened from his nap by the sound of knocking in his dream and the fact that his fangs were itching like crazy screaming to find the chick and re-bite her already his mind buzzing with information that had not been there before. It drove him nuts; while Mira and the rest of the guild were discussing dark guilds when Markov walked and said they were going to take down one of the three dark guilds that made up the Balam Alliance, Oracion Seis. The guild reacted, shocked, as expected except for Mira who happily greeted the master. Markov explained that during the regular guild master meeting, that very same Dark Guild came up on the agenda and how Fairy Tail and three other guilds, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Cait Shelter, would form an alliance to face the dark guild, and they had a week to prepare.

Naruto invited Erza over to his place that night and after a few glasses of fine wine they begun to make out heavily and so hot it was a wonder the building didn't burn down around them. As this went on Naruto lifted Erza up and carried her, bridal style, to his bedroom.

**(****Warning: Lemon****)**

After the two stripped to bare skin, Naruto mimicked what he did during his little nap dream reaching the part where he deeply and passionately kissed Erza into submission as one of his hands toyed with a breast. Erza moaned and her back arched when Naruto pinched her erect nipples saying she had experienced an orgasm. Erza her womanhood feeling hot rolled Naruto under her as they continued to kiss while Naruto had his hands firmly clasped to her breast, massaging them, kneading them like marshmallow-soft putty in his hands. Erza brought herself up lining up her dripping hot pussy to Naruto's well-endowed erect nine-inches and slowly lowered herself onto him gasping at the sensation as her raging womanhood enveloped Naruto's member whole. She paused feeling herself get used to having Naruto inside her, Naruto clapped his hands to her his and missed by a few inches and the tips of his fingers met the tender flesh of her butt and Erza clenched as she felt an orgasm again as her back arched.

Slowly Naruto helped Erza move up and down, Erza gasped, while Naruto grunted at the new sense of pleasure that shot through them. Erza began to pick up speed with Naruto assisting her until Erza had another orgasm at the same time Naruto's pleasure peaked and with one last thrust, he slammed Erza down and she screamed as Naruto's member hit her cervix pouring seed into as the both of them almost blacked out and Erza fell forward. Naruto slowly pulled himself out Erza was almost whimpering as he did, but she promptly fell asleep.

**(****End of Lemon****)**

**

* * *

**

Three days later Naruto, Nami, Erza, Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Happy arrived at the designated rendezvous point for all the alliance members, a villa owned by the Blue Pegasus Guild Master, Master Bob.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Fairy Tail." Said a voice a spotlight appearing on three male figures the light fading them to shadows

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you." One of the other men

"We are the delegation from Blue Pegasus…." said the first man

"The Trimens." Said the third man as the three came into clearer perspective

Naruto's first impression was, 'oh hell, we are working together with pretty boys' he thought as the two made their introductions, Hundred Night Hibiki, Holy Night Eve, and Empty Night Ren. The trio tried to hit on the girls but two of them found themselves surrounded by cones of the sun-kissed blonde of the Fairy Tail group while a third was pinned down by a tigress puppet its tail transformed into a claw of sorts that was poised over the man's pride the other guys flinching.

"Mess with my little sister and my girlfriends," said Naruto threateningly standing in front of his girlfriends, Nami standing at his side, "and we both won't hesitate in castrating you, making it impossible for you punks to sire any children what so ever."

"Erza Honey!" a sickly sweet voice shouted through the villa as something flew at Erza but was intercepted by a plain Rasengan from Naruto propelling the object into a nearby wall, leaving a massive indent in it.

"Erza-chan," said Naruto straightening up going into a 'cool guy mode' that caused the pretty boys to weep with envy, "do you know what that thing was?"

"That sounded like Ichiya," said Erza trembling, "the idiot has it in his head that I'm his lover, but I love you instead Naruto-kun."

As Erza hugged him there was a scream of something akin to a cat dying, as the thing, which indeed turned out to the fourth Blue Pegasus member Ichiya, was balling like a grotesque baby at how could Erza betray him like that, until long sword that looked a lot like one of Naruto's kunai landed between his legs a fraction of an inch from his manhood, before jumping to Erza trying to hug her when she punched him towards the door and into someone who froze the man's head upon contact before falling to the floor.

"Interesting way of introducing yourselves to each other," said a familiar voice in the doorway, "would you be the delegates from Fairy Tail?" It was Lyon.

* * *

**(1) Roar of the fire dragon**

**(2) Steel Dragon typer (can't tell if translation is correct)**

**(3) Steel Dragon sword**

**(4) Steel Dragon's divine lance**

**(5) Roar of the lightning dragon**

**(6) Fire dragon crimson exploding flame blade**

**

* * *

**

**Many readers were wondering when i was going to write a lemon well they got it**

**plus if you are wondering why i edited out the dialogue between Markov or rather when Markov lectured Luxus before excommunicating him it's because i'm not good with that kind of thing and it felt like a struggle to work it in.**

**also what did you think about the scene with Ultear? because it was certainly entertaining to see something like that happen and i'm sure it will be even more amusing when she finds out her 'dream lover' is Naruto**

**Sorry if it seems a little incomplete because the manga chapters during the end and part of the aftermath of the fight were very emotional and i can't really do that and i'm sure i suck at tear jerkers.**

**And this has been a tough decision but i'm going on hiatus, I'll start publishing again until some time in september, not sure if i'll do any fluffs, but when i'm ready I'll update again soon, cya,**

**- Silvdra-zero**


	10. Guild War 1: part 1

**Hello again sorry for the painfully long wait ****and it's finally time for me to break my hiatus,**

**please be aware that i may be too busy to keep up again and have to gone on hiatus again**

**so without further ado here is chapter 10 of Fairy Tail: Dragon Chronicles,**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**Guild War 1: part 1**

**

* * *

**

As Erza hugged him there was a scream of something akin to a cat dying, as the thing, which indeed turned out to the fourth Blue Pegasus member Ichiya, was balling like a grotesque baby at how could Erza betray him like that, until long sword that looked a lot like one of Naruto's kunai landed between his legs a fraction of an inch from his manhood, before jumping to Erza trying to hug her when she punched him towards the door and into someone who froze the man's head upon contact before falling to the floor.

"Interesting way of introducing yourselves to each other," said a familiar voice in the doorway, "would you be the delegates from Fairy Tail?" It was Lyon.

* * *

"Lyon!" shouted Gray in surprise

"Gray!" Lyon shouted back equally surprised

"Yo!" said Naruto walking up his hand in the air in greeting, "how's it been?"

"Great thanks to your team," said the ice mage and then spotted Nami, "who's that I don't recall her being with you last time."

"That's Nami, my little sister," said Naruto and Lyon's eyes widened, "she's quite a looker and like her big brother she's a bit picky when it comes to guys, good thing to because the over-protective brother bit is one hell of a pain to fulfill."

"It shows how much a family member cares," said a warrior-looking monk in the door, "and I see she has some unique abilities like her brother who has made quite a name for himself in certain circles."

"Nice to see you again Jura-sama," said Naruto walking over and shaking the man's hand while Lucy was busy getting reacquainted with Leon's girlfriend (self-appointed), Sherry who had undergone some drastic changes, "so any thing knew concerning 'that'?"

"Nothing much," said Jura to the confusion of the others, "information about 'that' is scarce because it seems exemplary at masking its presence and hiding any information on it, but when will you explain how you know so much?"

"So one of the Ten Wizard Saints is having trouble," said Naruto contemplating, his eyes closed, "if it is 'that' then trouble can't be too far off and it may be worse than what we are going to be facing, and to answer you last question I going to keep what I know a secret until it's absolutely necessary, because I hate to find out how normal people would react to such information especially when they had been unaware or mocked theories that are out of the ordinary."

"What are you talking about Naruto-kun?" asked Lucy and Erza at once both concerned

"It's nothing," said Naruto smiling reassuringly at the two, "it's just a problem that is my concern until something makes not so."

Just then there was a sound of rushing footsteps and a small smack of flesh meeting ground hard along with a muffled, "Ow."

* * *

Everyone turned and to their surprise and shock saw a little girl of about thirteen or fourteen, with midnight black hair and a wing-like motif dress, got up and said in a rather shy voice, "I'm from Cait Shelter. My name is Wendy Marvell, pleased to meet to be working with you all."

"What an insult," said Sherry snappishly, looking affronted, "Cait Shelter sends us a single child to help us, what an utter insult."

"Alone? I think not, you tawdry woman." Said a female voice from behind the girl appeared a white cat in a dress similar to Happy walked up

"Charle!" said Wendy in surprise "you followed me here?"

"But of course," said the cat, "I would be worried to no end if you were to go off all alone."

Naruto walked up to the girl and brought himself down to her eyelevel and stare with critical appraisal until the girl started to shake and Naruto then gave his trademark and stood straight saying, "so you're aunty Grandine's foster child."

"You know Grandine?" asked Wendy suddenly perking up her nervousness gone

"Of course," said Naruto still smiling, "two and half years before 777, aunty Grandine said she left her foster child with a trustworthy sitter for at least two weeks to teach me some of the sky dragon's techniques mainly offense and speed boosters."

"Wait, dragon!" shouted Natsu and there were violent reactions of surprise

"Yes dragon," said Naruto turning to the others, "as you know Natsu is the fire dragon slayer, and some may not know this, but I'm the god dragon slayer and now Wendy-chan here is the sky dragon slayer, while lacking attacking skills Sky Dragon's specialize in healing and support spells that trump others."

"And why didn't you say anything earlier?" demanded Lyon

"I needed confirmation," said Naruto with a slight, "and looking a person in the eyes is the best way to tell if they are a dragon slayer, the only other way is to examine them for… a certain mark and it's rather invasive to strip search other slayers, especially female ones."

Naruto dropped his disguise shocking a number of people including the males from Blue Pegasus as he released Kitsune's senbon-like blades each hanging at every angle over them ready to turn them into pincushions.

"I trust you punks can keep your hands off the women in this party because I can do this all day," said Naruto reapplying his disguise, "and to answer some questions a lot of things had happened and this will eventually happen to every dragon slayer before evolving into the dragon they represent," he turned to the girl, "even you Wendy, I'm sorry."

Wendy looked scared by this but Naruto placed a hand on her head and said, "Don't worry in your case it won't start for another two-hundred years or so, and another eight hundred before turning into a full dragon, the reason I'm like this is because I forced it to happen and Natsu's not to far behind."

Wendy peered at Natsu and noticed his new features after dropping a disguise in the form of a sealing tag that the fire dragon slayer removed from his chest, before reapplying it so no one else saw it.

"Now back to the matter at hand," said Naruto pointing to Ichiya, "what does the Oracion Seis doing here and what do they want?"

"They are after an ancient magic that was sealed in the warth woodlands to the north of here," said Ichiya, "It's name is Nirvana, a powerful and destructive magic, what it can do is unknown, but since the Oracion Seis had gathered we need to stop them now, Hibiki."

* * *

Hibiki pulled out a small object, while Ichiya ran off to the restroom for a few minutes, in the form of a two-inch square that when flung created several holographic screens with the pictures of six different people and Naruto hissed at one of them that almost sounded like a curse and several sentences spoken under that very same breath. Naruto didn't say anything when Hibiki gave the basic names and profiles of the six with the leader, Brain, Angel, Cobra, Racer, Hoteye, and Midnight. Ichiya soon returned and watched as Naruto walked up to the screens.

"So here is how I think we should approach this," said Naruto taking the screens and warping them a large map with small 3D copies of everyone including the enemy group, "since they are likely going to intercept that magic bomber you have outside, so we may have to attack them in individual stages, my guess is to weaken our ranks they would bring out a combination of Angel, Racer, and possibly Hoteye, since they have magic designed wear us down making us too weak to face the stronger members like Brain, Cobra and Midnight."

"Why do you say that?" asked Hibiki was he examined the 'table'

"Because I'm also basically the only stellar mage who knows the Spirit King personally and controls his Elite Guard," said Naruto holding up the five Platinum keys, "with my level of power I was granted a minor ability of knowing in real-time specific stellar mages who holds, which specific gate keys and this devil-in-disguise," he pointed to the one known as Angel, "holds three golden gate keys, how she got the first two no one knows, but her third was acquired by murdering a member from Blue Pegasus."

"Karen!" said Hibiki in shock

"Hole in one," said Naruto with a nod, "now focus at the matter at hand; I said they'd send Hoteye and Racer along with Angel because the group itself would likely separate into different cells for various situations," Naruto moved the figures to emphasize his point, "if the cell of these three were to intercept us then we'd be looking at diversionary along with divide and conquer and, if and possible now have information on the each of us and our specific magics, adjust their attacks accordingly depending on our weaknesses in power, lives, and our ranks since we are basically winging it at this point and we have no time to organize ourselves to counter anything they throw at us so we are going to use our unpredictability to our advantage."

"Such as?" asked Lyon

"Such as Hibiki, Lucy, and Natsu are to take on Angel," said Naruto, "the strategy involved is for the opponent to underestimate this group since Lucy, technically, is the weakest member and depending on her personality, mostly a sadist who likes to play with her prey that my guess, she'll pick off the stronger members before going for the kill and take out Lucy since the weakest members in any group tend to freeze up wondering what to do. Now Racer, since he specializes in some kind of magic based on speed, we need to take out his feet out from under him and beat him at his own game, so Gray, Lyon and Sherry; reasons being is because if he uses magic to amplify his natural speed or slow his opponents down we need to take the ground from under him and if he has anything else in the wings Sherry could use her puppet magic to cause this guy's contingencies to backfire and he'll be easy pickings. Now for Hoteye, I'll leave that to Jura-san because we need a level head and experience in any combat situation, which you have both of, since Hoteye has magic based in his eyes you need to find a way to blind him since a crippled opponent is like a predator without it's best weapons its claws, fangs, anything designed for attack. While this is happening the others and I will be hanging back ready to move if necessary, and plus I have a feeling Wendy is going to be involved," the girl looked at him fear in her eyes, "since her skills with support and healing are the most powerful, there is no doubt, she would be the most vital member if she dies or gets captured then we're sunk."

"Why's that?" asked Sherry

"Look at it this way," said Naruto moving the figures again, "If Wendy was the leader of this group, then the enemy would find gaps in our defenses to get at her and once she's gone they'd take advantage of our confusion and eliminate us before we could establish a back up chain of command."

"That makes sense," said Lyon, "but that leads to the question on who the actual leader is."

"I'm open to volunteers," said Naruto and no one answered, "then that would leave me but it would be dangerous to have a de facto leader since they could easily make it difficult to lead and assassinations are easily done in meetings like this, isn't that right, Gemini?" Just then Ichiya poofed and in his place were two identical imps who squawked in surprise when they were soon held at blade point.

"How'd you know it was us?" demanded one of the imps

"I'm one of the stellar mages who can identify stellar spirits and their holders when they get within my range, which extends well over fifty thousand miles," said Naruto with a smirk, "I knew who you were the moment before things got started and your holder should have known they were walking into a trap."

"WHAT!" shouted everyone before there the sound of a fierce scuffle and something fell to the earth behind the blonde in an unconscious heap.

* * *

It was angel, a short-skirted dress made of white feathers that was so open in the front, showing the inside of her breast and some extra including the pair of wing tattoos sitting on her collar bone, her chest was in danger of falling out. She also had really long black socks that reached the middle of her thighs that matched the black gloves that reached the middle of her upper arms. Her short blonde/white hair had a lock done up in a style similar to that of a very small halo and most of it was held by black headband so her hair wouldn't fly about. She was covered in a number of shallow cuts a large bruise appearing in the crook on the left side of her neck.

Stepping from the shadows was a very familiar woman to Erza and Naruto, "Nice of you to join us Ikaruga-chan," said Naruto as the woman blushed, "I see my clone had managed to get to you and back here in time."

"Indeed Naruto-sama," said Ikaruga bowing showing two marks, Naruto's bride mark on her neck and the Fairy Tail insignia an inch above her left breast, "I was testing the new weapon you provided for me and learning to dual wield since I didn't want to abandon my old one after you restored it."

"I understand," said Naruto walking over to Angel removing a couple of keys and tossed them to Lucy, flying through a seal that appeared between them, "Contract negation complete, Lucy you might want to bond with those guys as soon as possible because when or rather if this one wakes up she is going to be furious."

"Which of the zodiac are those two?" asked Natsu peering at the gold keys in Lucy's hand

"Scorpio the scorpion and Aries the Ram," said Lucy but before walking off a small distance and summoned the two, "I thought Angel had three golden keys?"

"I'm keeping Gemini and this silver one as well," said Naruto holding up the two keys, "they may prove useful in the future, and by the way Scorpio is Aquarius's boyfriend summon him to placate her if she gets testy."

"So now what?" asked Jura, "the six have already made their move and they are bound to attack."

"Give me a second," said Naruto picking up Angel gingerly and, as swift as a cobra (not sure if this was a pun and not sure if intended), bit her on the base of her neck and a mark appeared and made several hand signs, "now this should be fun, demon art: marked possession jutsu!"

Naruto turned into mist before phasing into the unconscious girl who sprang back to life and stood straight stretching wounds healed, before transforming into Naruto.

"Ikaruga-chan is there any chance when I ask you to find me a body to possess that you don't mutilate them?" asked Naruto, "because my regeneration powers are limited when I have to heal my victim and myself whenever there is an injury."

"My apologies." Said Ikaruga looking sheepish while shock registered on everyone, but Nami's faces

"What did you do?" demanded Hibiki

"What do you mean I possessed her," said Naruto turning back into Angel and said in her voice, "although it's more of a fusion, but she can't take over since I'm stronger mentally then she is, plus I become my victims, pretty handy for infiltration."

"Is that what you are going to do?" asked Jura and Angel/Naruto nodded

"I'll be playing the mole n this game," said Naruto moving over to the table and moving, "while you guys spring a possible trap, I'll be hiding amongst enemy ranks and try and relay what ever moves they make. If it comes down to us splitting up I'll be taking Lucy, Hibiki, and Natsu with me to try and find Nirvana under the pretense of me leading them into a trap of my own."

"Anything else?" asked Lyon just as everyone was about move out

"Yeah," said Naruto catching everyone's attention, "don't die."

* * *

And before he left he beat the living hell out of Ichiya before Erza could register that the man had copped a feel and sniffed her in a very perverted manor and left a warning saying he was going to castrate the four Blue Pegasus members if they harassed (sexual or otherwise), hit on, and/or under false pretenses made out with his girlfriends, Little sister and mage sister (i.e. Wendy and in terms of dragon slayers the magic being a class of its own is a brother/sisterhood of sorts so that would make the three right now siblings) and it would be done without any mercy.

Naruto, still concealed inside the girl he possessed, made his way back to the Oracion Seis. The infiltration was perfect as the possession jutsu he used allowed him access to the female mages memories so he could easily pretend to be her and not slip up, he submerged himself into the girl's subconscious becoming like a second personality, as the girl resumed control, that defied detection as he rewrote the girl's memories, making her believe she had killed two and severely injured one of the Alliance members sent to destroy her guild, along with some prizes the platinum keys of the celestial knights. Angel felt a strange tingling buzz in the back of her mind but whatever it was seemed so unimportant that she disregarded it completely.

After sometime the Alliance arrived and Naruto played his role as the mole perfectly as the Oracion Seis demolished every member of the Alliance except for Wendy who hid behind a rock as she wasn't suited for combat, Jura because Naruto told him to wait in the wings incase the others were in over their heads, and Ichiya because Naruto did a very thorough job of beating the snot out of the man before going to infiltrate the Seis. The Leader Brain was about to finish everyone off when he spotted the sky dragon slayer, calling her the sky sorceress and snatched her up with his magic. Naruto was tempted to intervene but held back since he knew that if he reasserted control the one called Cobra would find out and probably kill him regardless that his ally was being possessed.

* * *

The Oracion Seis disappeared taking Wendy and Happy as apparent hostages after Brain tried to finish of the others. Keyword tried as Jura appeared and defend the group. Naruto watched from the recesses of Angel's mind as the dark guild discussed about Wendy and about reviving a certain someone. Brain ordered that Angel, Hoteye, and Racer go search for Nirvana until the person they were talking about was revived. Naruto had some reservation since Natsu had beaten the person within an inch of their life and when he destroyed the tower should have died in its destruction, but left a unique and newly designed clone behind just in case his suspicions were confirmed.

They were as Naruto left, taking control of Angel again he went in search of Nirvana sending his new style of clones off for other tasks when he came across something odd, soon found out from the clone that Jellal was in fact alive and for some odd reason Wendy called him Gerard much to the blondes confusion and then something struck as hard as hearing the name Konoha, Mystgun was the Gerard that Wendy spoke of the very person that helped Fairy Tail out on so many occasions. He also learned from the clone that Gerard had saved Wendy in the past and Naruto assumed sometime after the dragons had left and the girl healed him not knowing whom the man in the coffin was. He also found out Natsu along with gray had found the cat and little girl before she revived him and Gray was now battling Racer of the Oracion Seis.

Naruto dove deeper into the forest where he spotted the edges of the anomaly that caught his attention feeling a rather bizarre power flowing through his and Angel's bodies. Not long after came across a barrier over an entrance, inside a giant tree bound with a ton of chains from a number of varying large stones, that showed considerable age as if the place had been there for several centuries or millennia. Leaving subtle markers that only he could track Naruto back tracked to run into Lucy, Hibiki, Natsu who was carrying an unconscious Wendy, the two talking cats flying not to far behind Natsu, and, by a sheer stroke of luck, Ikaruga and lead the four of them back, leaving Angel's body upon arrival and bit her again completely incapacitating her and altered the mark into a mate mark much to Lucy and Ikaruga's displeasure.

"It's can't be helped," said Naruto, "Hanyou's can find mates in the strangest of places Ikaruga-chan you're no exception since the tower of heaven."

"Let's hope the magic council buys it again where she is concerned," said Lucy gesturing to the mage, "otherwise it'd take nothing short of a prison break for her to be free enough to share you with us."

"I don't plan to go that far and appealing her case wouldn't put a dent into my life's budget," said Naruto examining the barrier, "besides it's better for a person to willingly repent for the things they have done." '_That much I'm going to do if I find out that Konoha has come after me and I plan to show them the depths of hell at unimaginable levels beyond the ninth circle._' He thought to himself mentally laughing like a maniac

'**Way ahead of you there,**' said Hikaru from the seal on the blonde's back, '**remember my little curse before we quote/unquote disappeared from Konoha I told you the effects of what happens when they see people like jinchuriki as the demon they hold instead of as the cage/cell that holds the demon.**'

'Of course' replied Naruto, 'how could I not since that has given me enough closure to let go of that place besides I wonder happened during the time I was gone and how much they suffered because they didn't keep me around to help if they left me alone to grow?'

'**I think they are suffering just fine my curse crops up every now and then and boy do I get a laugh when that happens**' said Hikaru primly with a rather dark chuckle following after, '**there are just some people who can't let go of the past and when they do it comes to bite them in the ass a million times over.**'

'Watching through your little side benefit again?' asked Naruto through his link as found the barrier was keyed to one specific person who could unlock it and they were alive

Hikaru (from the blonde's mindscape) looked sheepish giving her normal regal appearance a comical look. Naruto decided to drop the subject and concentrated on the barrier gauging it strength and grinned with feral amusement his demonic nature now springing to the surface, as a shadowy aura begun to seep from the pores in his skin.

"Too easy," said Naruto making everyone else there look at him with odd looks, "okay guys back away this barrier is going down, once that's done we got to hurry and destroy whatever's inside."

"Back… away… from… there." Rasped a voice and the group turned to see Jellal leaning heavily against a tree spasms of pain shooting across his face every few seconds

"Nice of you to join us Jellal." Said Naruto preparing for a fight

"Who are you?" asked the man, "why does everyone want this Nirvana? Who am I?"

Everyone was surprised and Naruto stood straight at him and asked, "You have no memory of yourself do you?" Jellal shook his head as he moved towards a stone pedestal that stood inside the barrier; I mean that half of it was on one side and the same for the other side an begun to doing something as a number of seals appeared.

* * *

While this was happening Gray had succeeded in helping Natsu get Wendy and Happy back, after Jellal went flying (haphazardly) off somewhere much to Brain's chagrin, and was still in the middle of his fight with Racer. Gray had blocked off the man's chances of pursuing Natsu and the angered member of Oracion Seis used his magic to summon a small army of magical motorcycles that ran over Gray time and time again. Racer jumped onto one of the bikes and kicked Gray in the chest before zooming off and Gray followed his example and hacked into the bike taking it over and chased after the dark mage.

* * *

**If there is one thing i dislike, and i'm sure there are others, it's cliffhangers**

**so to the matter at hand i'd like to say i'm sorry if i went overboard in, or didn't put enough into, a certain area of the story.**

**What new surprises might happen during this little adventure, i'll update again soon, so see ya next time,**

**- Silvdra-zero**


	11. Guild War 1: part 2

**Well it seems i haven't lost my touch after seeing those nice reviews**

**like some of my readers suggested i've tried not to rush this Arc**

**so without further ado, here is Fairy Tail: Dragon Chronicles,**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**Guild War 1: part 2**

**

* * *

**

While this was happening Gray had succeeded in helping Natsu get Wendy and Happy back, after Jellal went flying (haphazardly) off somewhere much to Brain's chagrin, and was still in the middle of his fight with Racer. Gray had blocked off the man's chances of pursuing Natsu and the angered member of Oracion Seis used his magic to summon a small army of magical motorcycles that ran over Gray time and time again. Racer jumped onto one of the bikes and kicked Gray in the chest before zooming off and Gray followed his example and hacked into the bike taking it over and chased after the dark mage.

Gray raced with the speed demon across a stretch of forest both trading blows or at least Gray tried, but since his magic required two hands it proved very difficult. After passing through a giant hollowed out log the racing enemies ran into Lyon and Sherry. Gray barked for Lyon to get the bike and the second ice mage did, using the two-handed style that both of them learned since they were kids, he destroyed the bike Racer was on who retaliated by destroying the bike the ice mage duo. It was for a brief moment that Lyon saw something and stopped for second to speak to Gray whispering it in his friend's ear.

* * *

This confused and puzzled Racer but was even more surprised when Lyon created a pillar of ice that carried Gray heavenward leaving him and Sherry to fight the speed mage. However Racer proved to be to powerful and fast for the two of them until Lyon managed to stop the mage short of impaling himself on icicles that sprouted from the ice mages body.

"What's wrong?" taunted Lyon as he moved further away, "use that speed of you're so proud of to come and get me!"

"By all means." Said Racer and to Lyon's surprise closed the distance and began to beat the stuffing out of the ice mage

Racer ran circles around Lyon throwing punch after punch until the ice mage began to sway. Racer paused to pull out a switchblade and began to circle Lyon again this time slashing him across his torso and arms and Lyon fell back due to the pain crippling him. Once Lyon was down Racer had a night to the ice mage's throat and started to lecture him on how great the Oracion Seis and his speed were. While he was saying this Lyon was watching the sky and saw something that more than confirmed his suspicions.

"I knew… it…." Said the mage with a pant and this confused Racer, "When I saw the birds in the distance flying at an incredible speed… I got the feeling… I'd figured out the secret of your magic."

Racer exclaimed before he started to sweat and Lyon continued, "your magic doesn't allow you to increase your own speed at all," said Lyon his voice becoming more and more confident as he recovered and now Racer was starting to sweat bullets, "It slows down the sensation of time for your opponent… or rather everyone within a specific radius."

Racer stood his ground to maintain the look of intimidation as Lyon continued his lecture, "In other words you've been slowing me down and since your magic's range is limited the moment someone sees you from outside that range… your speed is taken away."

* * *

When Lyon finished there was glint from the tower of ice he had created and a lightning fast arrow of ice shot forward and pierced Racer in the chest a slow, but life-taking shot. However Racer wasn't going to give up without a fight, as he attempted to suicide bomb Lyon but he ended up grabbing one of Naruto's clones and he died a meaningless death. Brain felt the aftermath, as it was the second one after Angel, not knowing that everything Naruto did to her placed her one deaths edge, and a number of markings from his face had disappeared. He then turned to a man sleeping on a flying carpet next to him, Midnight, and woke him up ordering the mage to kill the Alliance members.

Jura was following his own route in his search of the Nirvana magic and ran into Hoteye. The two traded blows or rather tried as their similar magics cancelled each other out. Hoteye's magic allowed the man to soften the earth in front of him, while Jura's dealt in hardening the earth. Hoteye then proposed a challenge as to see which magic was stronger but Jura altered it to the strength of their convictions.

At that moment a pillar of black light shot into the sky for all to see, mainly the two combating parties. Near the epicenter Naruto and others witnessed Jellal mess with the seals on the barrier and the result was the pillar of black light shooting into the sky.

"What did you do?" demanded Natsu

"I'm… unsealing it… to… destroy it…." Said Jellal as the light started to die down

At the same moment Hoteye was clutching his head yelling about money when suddenly he did a complete one-eighty by saying he didn't need it, freaking and surprising Jura after his mouth hit the ground and you could almost see the crater of the impact sight. The mage then went off on a freaking scary tangent saying they should stop fighting and start preaching about love, much to Jura's discomfort.

While this was happening Midnight began systematically taking down Alliance members the first being Eve and the second was Ren. Erza arrived at the where the pillar was a something emerged from the barrier, throwing up her arms to protect herself from the blast-like stream of air. When she lowered them she saw Naruto and some of the others including Wendy, but the one thing to her horror and shock was Jellal standing before a giant stone object continued to rise inside the pillar of black light, which soon turned white, stood.

"Erza…" said Jellal and then clutched his head as if in agony, "it's all I can remember, who is this person Erza, WHO AM I!"

"Jellal…" said Erza

* * *

Little did anyone realize that hiding in the shadows was Cobra who had followed Jellal and was irked to see the Alliance members had made it to Nirvana first. Not only that he was seriously ticked and worried that Jellal had lost his memory and the fact he said he was going to destroy Nirvana, he made himself known and confronted Jellal on why he wanted to destroy it. Jellal told him he had faint flashes of memory concerning it and thus had already set the magical self-destruct in motion. This greatly ticked of Cobra as he raced to it hoping to shut it down but Jellal told him he had the cancellation code, but that didn't deter the mage as he tried to figure it out cursing at the complexity and how soon Nirvana was going to be destroyed.

"Damn it Jellal," shouted Cobra turning to the man, "tell me the cancellation code now!"

But the man's shout fell on deaf ears as Jellal coughed up blood and fell back saying he was taking Erza's hatred along with life, shocking Erza and several others. Naruto rushed over channeled his power into the man, causing a seal to appear over Jellal's heart, and cursed vehemently saying Jellal had casted a self-destruction magic on himself. Erza ran over and Naruto moved aside as the woman shouted at Jellal telling him to live to make up for the things he had done.

It was either bad luck for the Alliance or good luck for Oracion Seis as Brain showed up and deactivated... no utterly dispelled the self-destruct magic on Nirvana. Brain was shocked to the same seal on Jellal and then he was laughing after Cobra told him about Jellal's damaged memory and was even laughing at the unconscious form of Angel saying she was better than that to get caught. Erza tried to charge Brain but the man had taken control of Nirvana and ordered it to awaken.

* * *

Ground shifted violently and collapsed as the area surrounding the stone tower gave in as something emerged from beneath it. Naruto and Erza managed to evacuate the others getting some distance as giant snake/pipe-like, six in total, pulled themselves from the earth. Naruto stored Angel into the prisoner-storage scroll he had used on Ikaruga as the true form of Nirvana showed it self, the snake/pipe-like objects settled the ends resting on the ground forming giant arcs that seemed to strain as the main body of Nirvana pulled itself from its resting place. Nirvana stood on the giant cables as if they were legs making the thing looked like a monstrous insect. The main body had the disk-like shape that marked the general form of a walled city that in fact was a city and was mounted on top of the platform that connected it to the giant's legs. It loomed over everyone who wasn't part of the still active members of the Oracion Seis.

Naruto ordered everyone still able to fight to get inside hoping that the giant was like the Jupiter cannon Phantom Lord used to try and destroy Fairy Tail. Once inside everyone converged on Naruto's position to come up with a plan for this new development. The only ones were Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Nami, Erza, Lucy, Ikaruga, Jura, the defected Hoteye, and Jellal who cancelled the self-destruct magic on him self. Hibiki had managed to get in, but was in no shape to fight and unknown to anyone Ichiya had found himself hanging from a type of branch at the top of the giant magic screaming how did he get there.

"This certainly not going well," said Charle to Naruto, "what do you plan to do next?"

"Find Brain and the control center and take them both out," said Naruto, "something this massive has to one otherwise it wouldn't have worked and the would have collapsed in on itself when the people who built this place first started it up."

"Ni-sama do you smell that?" asked Nami motioning further inside

"Yeah I do Nami-chan," said Naruto grimly, "blood lots of it and ancient too, what ever happened there was definite signs there was bloodshed."

"What do you think happen?" asked Lucy looking sick

"We can only guess until otherwise," said Naruto moving forward beginning the search, "best if we split up for now that way if one of us finds Brain we can move in for a different front offensive."

* * *

**- Elsewhere**

"You did it, Brian," shouted Cobra triumphantly, "we've got the Nirvana!"

"Cobra take a look," said Brain gesturing to something, "at the world unraveling beneath us."

Cobra looked down into the city the ancient homes and buildings that made the place up. Blaine commented about a certain guild and ordered the Nirvana to move and was soon dive-bombed by Natsu and Happy. Natsu let loose a torrent of flame forcing Brain and Cobra to move.

"Cobra! Don't let him go wild here!" Brain shouted to his comrade

"Okay!" replied Cobra, "Cuberos!"

The giant snake that was the mage's familiar shot forward and whipped around hard sending Natsu and Happy fly backwards, until the duo corrected them selves. Once the two recovered they were shocked to see the giant serpent had sprouted wings part of its body making a loop-like platform for the mage to stand on. Naruto appeared next to the duo. Natsu tried to attack Brain again but was intercepted by the flying serpents tail.

"It won't do you any good," said Cobra with a smirk, "I can here your every move before you can make contact or more make any at all."

"Thanks for tell us that," said Naruto, in his true form, tails failing as always, hovering right behind the mage punching him hard in the face before he could react, "too bad you rely fast reflexes and your opponents speed and reflexes being slower than yours."

"How the hell!" shouted Cobra before being blinded sided by Naruto again and soon found himself surrounded

"Thanks to my dragon slayer training, crossed with another unique training, I can fight with just instinct and body memory alone," said Naruto, "I don't have to think of my attacks before I make them, thus rendering your power useless."

While the two dragon slayers faced the Oracion Seis mage, Nami ran into Wendy and Charle who were staring dumbfounded and shocked through the magic window that showed the world outside of Nirvana.

"What's wrong?" asked Nami looking and saw to her horror that the monster was heading towards…

"Cait Shelter," said Charle, "we are moving towards it the Oracion Seis are going to…."

"Not a chance!" shouted Nami and spotted her brother, his clones, and Natsu, "this way by the looks of that aerial fight they are not far from our intended target."

* * *

The trio flew past the fight that was taking place in the air and saw the command center and landed finding it deserted. Lucy and Gray ran into Jura and Hoteye they were about to get back to looking when Midnight appeared who attacked with a slash that cut a nearby building in half and would have taken out the Alliance members too if Hoteye hadn't caved in the floor and defended himself from the attack. Telling the others to go ahead he saying he would take care of Midnight himself.

Back at the fight between the slayers and the mage with the flying serpent familiar Naruto dodged a strike to his shoulder just as the man's hand began to smoke of a deadly shade of purple that associated with poison. In the midst of the dodge he did a reflexive stall motion, by stopping in mid air and closing his wings, and dropped just as the serpent's tail whipped around towards his head. Naruto gained some distance before seeing scale-like patterns and claws appear on the man's lower arms and it reminded him of another person who did the same thing, minus the claws.

"You're a pseudo-dragon slayer." Stated Naruto as dodged another string of strikes subconscious reflexes kicking in at the last second making the dodges perfect

"No, I'm one of the new-style dragon slayers that gain dragon powers from the rare dragon Lachryma," said Cobra in a smug fashion as the serpent caught Naruto at last with its tail knocking the blonde away several feet, "and are much, much more powerful that you old-style slayers having to learn for years from a dragon."

"Let's test that idea," said Naruto as he got ready for his next maneuver, "lets see if your 'stronger' magic can prevent me from taking off one of your arms and then we'll see who is stronger the classic method of learning the hard way from a great teacher or the easy lazy way by transplanting excess waste energy crystals into ones body."

This seriously ticked off Cobra as his familiar charged aiming to bite the blonde who dodged again pulling Kitsune from its pocket dimension. Naruto summoned a number of clones that temporarily caused the blonde to disappear form sight, transformed Kitsune into its shuriken form and threw it at the mage before charging forward. Cobra's familiar dodged and managed to land a blow with a stream of poisonous mist and the Naruto puffed into smoke surprising Cobra just as there was another puff and a whistling sound and a shout of "Tenshuryuu no Rasenlanzador!" and turned just as a spinning/spiraling double-ended lance made of Naruto's dragon flame crashed into his right shoulder, blood flying as the man's arm was taken clean off the blades of wind, that were the side effect of the high-speed spinning of the lance, slashed large gashes into the man's now exposed right side losing even more blood. Cobra screamed as he lost balance and nearly fell off of his familiar, and a combined breath attack from the two classic dragon slayers succeeded in cauterizing the wound Naruto gave along with rendering the two unconscious and fell to the ground with a sickening crunch suggesting they now had a number of broken bones.

"This is what you get for messing with real slayers," said Naruto sagely sending a prayer (of pain and misery or pity – your choice) for the pseudo-slayer before continuing, "we earned our power and thus we are stronger compared to fakes like you who don't deserve to be called, dragon slayers."

* * *

Below Hoteye had just soundly beaten Midnight when things instantly turned around. Midnight stood back cryptically saying he 'dreams at midnight' (is that a cliché or something?) and suddenly large gashes appear over Hoteye's body and he collapses. Nami (now in her true form), Wendy, Naruto, Natsu, Jura and the talking cats found Brain had moved from the Kings Room to finish off Cobra and was about to do the deed when the group arrived. Naruto and Nami looked at each other and nodded pulling two very strange objects from the pocket dimensions the two possessed and tossed them into the air before charging forward. The siblings dodged side to side, eventually taking flight, as the objects fell towards them as they moved forward and landed on the backs of their respect owners and began to glow.

The one Naruto threw transformed into knight-like breastplate that covered his entire upper body leaving his lower back and stomach areas exposed. On the back was a type of diamond-shaped, backpack-like object that sat in between the blonde's wings, a pair of holes drilled into the side pointing down, the entire thing was colored silver with deep-crimson almost black highlights and a small flex of golden-platinum. Organic-crystal-metallic-like extensions grew from the edges, up the blonde's wings and down his sides stopping at the hips, the ones on the wings stopping until they were two feet longer than the blondes. The extensions on the wings didn't stop there as they branched halfway out, the top ones aiming upwards while the lower ones did the opposite giving Naruto the appearance of having eight wings instead of four. The extensions on the hips grew into two thin scabbard-like spikes a number of machine-like lines running up and down the length of the extensions. From the back two more extensions like the ones on the hips sat neatly on the blonde's shoulder blades barely connected to the pack. The front was arrowhead-shaped and somehow exposed the Rubilite on the dragon slayers chest the top point covered by a giant, sharp-edged, bone-like, platinum-colored V that decorated the now armored collarbone of the blonde.

Nami's was changed into five-pointed-star, kite-like object made of the same diamond like-objects on her brother's back. The star broke apart the five piece connected by some very thin cables two of the points nestled themselves on the girl's upper-arms the other two settled onto the outside of her thighs and the fifth like the one on Naruto placed it self squarely between the girl's shoulder blades a Rubilite now glowing from the center of the diamond on the girl's back. But that didn't stop there as clawed hand-like objects extended from the diamonds on the girl's arms and legs the claws each standing three inches and dripped a substance that caused the ground to sizzle, smoke and dissolve… poison.

"Excellent a chance to test these," said Naruto as the extensions on his hips lengthening, from the point where one would be looking down the barrel of a gun, opening into something like a futuristic gun as the lower half moved forward by three and a half inches, the insides sparking with electrical energy before two bolts shot from each one exploding when hitting the ground at Brain's feet, "at least the Rail-guns work."

The two blondes landed on either side of the man, Nami summoning Tora and another puppet this time was in the form of a female panther. Brain managed to stand again and looked at the two blondes confusion and anger on his faces.

"What are those things?" he demanded as he shot a bolt of magic at Nami who blocked it with Tora's chakra shield

"Draco-gear (1)," replied Naruto aiming the Rail-guns and the two other weapon on his shoulders at the man, "ancient war equipment dragon's used when previous dragon-slayers attempted to turn on their teachers and these were the spoils of mine after poking around some ruins one day. Perfect ability-compliment and fits too, mine is called Cross-Buster Excelion (2) and Nami's is Venom Puppeteer, and before we get to beating you to a bloody pulp, why are you aiming for Cait Shelter, you think wouldn't notice?"

"You are too beneath me for me to even answer that question, impertinent whelp," said Brain with a psychotic laugh, "I'm the supreme judge here, a god, and you are too weak to deserve an answer from me, Dark Rondo!"

* * *

The mage unleashed a torrent of dark energy that engulfed the blonde siblings and waited for the dust to settle when the attack ended. He was shocked (figuratively and literally) as a hailstorm of energy bolts from Naruto's Rail-guns peppered him all over his body throwing him back into a nearby building.

"Too bad your not worthy of my kill shots," said Naruto with disgust as he and Nami emerged from the cloud of dust unharmed, Tora and a shield Naruto carried were badly scratched and dented, Tora creaking as the tigress puppet tried to move along side its master, "There are a number of gods in this world Brain, Myself and Nami included because of Bahamut, our mother and teacher, and you are not recognized as one of us and as payment for your blasphemous actions against us the penalty we shall implement upon you shall be most severe."

Brain, after recovering, was now on a desperate defensive as launched attack after attack from both siblings rained on him like the fire and brimstone as told of the day Armageddon should arrive. Tora and her Panther counter part transformed into their humanoid forms and began firing every weapon placed in them at the same time Naruto fired every weapon his gear possessed using his dragon roar to the effect of a mini atomic bomb-like explosion that threw the dark mage through building after building with each explosion. The attacks stopped when the dark mage dropped his body torn and bleeding from numerous cuts and gashes the markings on his face disappearing. Naruto landed next to him and saw the markings were a seal and figured that each member was tied to it and with each one defeated a part of the seal vanished. Naruto withheld it not wanting to scare the others.

While Naruto and Nami tore up part of the city while viciously brutalizing Brain Midnight found Erza and Jellal. Jellal rushed forward hoping to end the fight but was defeated in one blow as the invisible force Midnight seemed to command.

* * *

**(1) Draco- Gear - based off of the Bakugan Battle Gear element - as Naruto said are specialized weapon systems designed for dragon and dragon slayer use during times of war, more specifically in the history the various dragon clan wars before the fighting ceased one day. each gear have different designs, abilities, and offensive options tailor made for their respected user to compliment said user in battle, be it their style, methods, or rate of which the user kicks butt. what wasn't disclosed by Naruto that the gear comes in several categories suiting different battle styles; Commander, Knight, Rangers, and Support, their are also combinations when a slayer doesn't fit into purely one category. Commander units are designed for Dragons and slayers who aren't used to the test of a battle are given extensive weapons and defensive options as a means of protecting themselves while directing troops. Knights are close range/melee fighters mainly going for melee weapons or just plain hand to hand combat. Rangers are mid to long distance fighters and are accurate sharpshooters and when forced to can mimic knights as a means of providing them a chance to gain some distance and fight properly in their respected field. Supports are basically medics and any non-frontline fighters and will not enter the middle of a battle field unless it's to retrieve or heal wounded.**

**(2) - A commander/ranger combination battle gear based on a cross between Bakugan Lumino Dragonoid's battle gear Cross Buster and Strike Freedom's weapons

* * *

**

**Wow another cliffhanger, i don't know who came up with them, but they leave so many questions it drives people nuts**

******I'd like to ask how'd but i feel like i might have left somethings out or did something no one liked**

******if i did or didn't do anything i'd like to say sorry, but i'm sure i didn't skip out on anything**

**and next time will be the conclusion and how will that turn out? **

**Find out on the next update,**

**Cya soon.**

**- Silvdra-zero**


	12. Guild War 1: part 3

**Hey everyone sorry for the wait but i can't tell if i'm taking to long to publish or i'm rushing to publish**

**(shrugs) oh well and who knows**

**an without further ado here is Chapter 12 of Fairy Tail: Dragon Chronicles,**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**Guild War 1: Part 3**

**

* * *

**

While Naruto and Nami tore up part of the city while viciously brutalizing Brain Midnight found Erza and Jellal. Jellal rushed forward hoping to end the fight but was defeated in one blow as the invisible force Midnight seemed to command. Erza thought the Self-destruction magic Jellal had casted upon himself had severely weakened him and charged forward and slashed at the man with her sword but the sword changed direction mid-swing away from the mage. Midnight scoffed at the attempt before commenting on her being a main dish and Erza tried again to the same result. Midnight lifted a hand something threw Erza back before the metal of her armor twisted around distorting until it bound the scarlet haired armor mage up like a straight jacket crushing her until she switched to her Heaven's wheel armor.

"I see," said Erza, "so that's the nature of your magic."

"Indeed, my magic, Reflector…" said Midnight pausing as if for dramatic effect, "… has the power to twist and distort anything. It can deflect incoming magic back the way it came… and by warping the path of light it can be even used to create illusions."

Erza summoned her mass amount of swords and sent them flying towards the dark mage, but to the same result, the only difference was Midnight used his magic to knock the swords back at their owner. Erza knocked away the incoming swords and Midnight warped her armor again causing her to cough up blood as the distorted armor slashed at her body. Not planning on giving up Erza threw the sword she held in her hand and saw Midnight dodge it as if it was nothing.

"Spiral Pain." Said Midnight with a wave of a hand and Erza as consumed in spiraling dome of savage winds and the remains of her armor

* * *

Erza fell to the ground most of her clothes shredded to nothing leaving the injured woman half-naked. Jellal was stunned and Midnight had a dark demented triumphant look plastered on his face. Midnight told Jellal why the Seis were attacking Cait Shelter at the same time the staff that Brain had sprung to life claiming to be the seventh member of the six told Naruto and the others. The reason being was the people who created Nirvana, the Nirvites had sealed away the colossal magic after learning it was too dangerous to keep out in the open and their descendants were the members of same guild Wendy was from. This shocked everyone that heard (those still conscious that is) and Midnight then soon tortured Jellal with his past painting vaguely the darkest things he had done and offered the amnesiac a chance to join them. Erza silently stood and summoned her next armor in the form of a beautiful kimono with a skirt designed for easier movement a pole-arm clasped in her right hand held at an angle the blade pointed down.

"Come on, Erza, let me see your true power," taunted Midnight, "Your attack… won't reach me at all."

Erza flew forward with blinding speed, Midnight commented on that, before deflecting the weapon and out of nowhere Erza's palm planted itself hard into the man's abdomen, eyes wide, a look saying he was ready to lose the contents of his stomach. This to took Jellal by surprise as Midnight was thrown back into the building behind him.

"What." Said Midnight confused

"Your magic has two weak points," said Erza, shocking the men that were there, 'two weak points she said…?' thought Jellal eyes wide 'in this short period of time…' "Firstly is you can refract magic and weapons, but not human bodies."

Midnight tried to twist her outfit and Erza then said, "The second is this," and a great number of bladed weapons dropped from the air onto man who was knocked off his feet, "while you were twisting my armor, you dodged my attack," Midnight's eyes shrank to slits, "why didn't you use your refraction to avoid that? This is to say you can only refract one area. One area that is either around you or your enemy, while you're casting your magic on me you cannot use your refraction around you. On top of that this Robe of Yuen is an elastic armor you magic won't work on it. Huh? Including this armor, your weak points are now three."

"Shit…" said Midnight, "I was almost there…"

"It's clear who's victorious." Said Erza calmly

"**If you had died earlier,**" said Midnight his voice leveling out gaining a dark tone, "**you wouldn't have had to see this far,**" The air shook as Jellal and Erza's eyes widened seeing midnight turn into a barely recognizable shadow, "**at midnight, my refraction gets to its' peak.**"

Laughing like a maniac Midnight's body began to pulse and shift, as he grew larger and larger transforming in monstrous demon made of shadows still laughing.

"**I don't care what will happen now.**" Said Midnight his voice completely demonic and charged forward, tearing up the ground as he went, a sparking energy sphere appearing between his half-curled fingers.

* * *

He brought his hand down creating an explosion that threw Jellal and Erza away and two tentacles shot through the air and stabbed both mages in the chest. Midnight still laughing was about to end it when Erza her arm out stretched flash past and hit midnight strangely the same no demon form, no nothing as the woman slid stopped several feet away. Midnight erupted in a fountain of blood as a diagonal slash appeared on his chest coughing up blood wondering why his illusions weren't working.

"Too bad for you visual illusions don't work on me." Said Erza, her shared Seiongan active left eye closed for good measure

"Th… that can't be…" said Midnight tears in his eyes his hands reaching for the sky, "I'm supposed to be… the most powerful… even stronger than my father…. Rokuma. A mage undefeated by… anyone."

"If you find people's suffering as something to laugh at," Said Erza sternly not looking at her opponent as her Seiongan faded, "Then you're still a long ways off from the top."

Midnight fell back succumbing to his wounds losing consciousness Jellal's eyes wide in at Erza's display of power. Naruto and his group at that the same time was having trouble with the living staff until it froze in mid-air.

"The six…" it said, "…have fallen!" much to everyone's surprise and Naruto looked at Brain's face seeing the markings disappear completely, "Oh no! This is not good! Now he… will arrive!"

Brain began to shift and stir Naruto seeing him open his eyes and much, much different they were completely black (whites included) with white pupils.

"What's the big deal?" Gray demanded of the staff that was trembling in fear

"Brain has another personality you see…." Said the staff still quaking in fear surprising everyone as Naruto got Nami's attention and pointed to the supine form of Brain who was slowly stirring, "There is the face he shows the world, which loves knowledge and goes by the codename of Brain… and another, hidden face, which loves destruction, and goes by the codename of Zero."

"Zero?" inquired Happy

"Due to the immensity and danger that his power entails, Brain himself sealed this personality, through the use of six keys."

"The Oracion Seis," said Naruto as everyone looked at him, "they were the keys to the seal and now that all are defeated."

"Due to the nature of the living link magic, when the six 'demons' fall…" said the staff looking increasingly frightened with each passing second looking at Naruto and slowly to Brain as it continued, "… the personality of Zero will arise once more…"

Naruto and Nami looked at each other then to the now risen form of the man formally known as brain and both thought, 'were so screwed' the staff landed on the ground and bowed saying, "W… welcome back! Master Zero!"

"Master?" said Lucy as everyone turned to look seeing the now paled version of Brain with the same black eyes Naruto saw

"You brats seem to have done a number on my guild," said Zero, "as master, I will have to take the proper retaliatory action."

* * *

Using the same dark color magic that spiral around his hand and fired it at Gray. In short time Zero attacked with reckless abandon as he took out everyone including Naruto and Nami as they shielded themselves from the attacks but the piercing effect of the magic got through their shields and knocked them flat damaging portions of their gear. As Nirvana continued it's deadly walk towards Cait Shelter Brain or rather Zero returned to the kings room to watch as he ordered the living city to fire on the guild. A hole opened up in the side of the mobile city and a bright light appeared inside as the magical cannon prepared to fire. The guild members of Cait Shelter crowded around the Master as they watched in horror as the monstrous magic fired a beam of light. The Zero was just about to gloat over his victory but saw the beam had barely clipped the roof of the guild, missing it by feet.

"What the!" exclaimed Zero and saw that one of the legs had been hit a magical blast, "the leg was…."

Everyone of the Alliance looked up and saw the Christina, the magical bomber ship of Blue Pegasus, was the one that hit the 'leg' of the mobile city.

'Nice shot and… what the hell took you guys so long!' Naruto demanded both telepathically and out loud so the others could here, 'you guys sure are tardy to the party.'

'Give us a break it took what we had to make sure the ship got moving' Replied Hibiki 'somehow the Seis had found a way of sabotaging the Christina' engines effectively grounding her until we got her airborne thanks to Sherry's doll magic and Ren's air magic.'

'And that blast was mine and Eve's combine magical powers along with the ships artillery magic,' Said Lyon, 'I doubt there is enough in the both of us to fire a second shot so you guys got to stop that thing and fast, because it seems Ren and Sherry sound like they are about to give out.'

'Besides that it took a while with my archive power but I found some much need info,' said Hibiki confidently, 'a way to stop Nirvana.'

"Really!" Erza shouted

'Yeah, remember those leg like structures moving it?' asked Hibiki and the group on board the monster replied in their own way, generally with a 'yes', 'well those are valves for gathering magic from the earth and each have a Lachryma at the base connecting them to Nirvana itself, destroy those and you cut off the necessary power and it will collapse. But you have to destroy them all at the same time otherwise the automatic repair systems kick in repair the damaged ones, so one at a time is out of the question.'

"So that means we are going to have to split up." Said Erza still looking skyward at the ship as it started to sink from the air

'Hang on I'll upload the data right now,' said Hibiki and the information popped into everyone's heads, 'and this is all I can do now my magic is wearing out, so hurry.'

"Twenty minutes." Said Wendy looking a bit confused

'That's the time limit until Nirvana fires again,' said Hibiki, 'that when it'll reach the point to fire again.'

'How utterly futile….' A voice cut into the telepathy… it was Zero

"Zero…" said Naruto angrily, "figures he'd somehow butt in before things start to look up."

'I am Zero, Master of the Oracion Seis,' said the dark guild master, 'HEAR ME NOW MAGES OF LIGHT! I WILL HEREBY PROCEED TO DESTROY EVERYTHING! I was so sure I had destroy you maggots thoroughly.'

'AS IF!' Naruto, and the others from his group, shot back filling the link with enough killing intent the blonde felt a satisfactory flinch from the dark mage, 'plus you scratched my gear these aren't cheap you know and they are a severe pain in the ass to fix, so I'm going to take the bill out of your hide when I get my hands on you.'

'Go ahead and try,' taunted the dark mage once he regained his composure, 'I myself am now standing in front of one of the Lachryma you need to destroy as long as I'm here you have no hope of destroying all of them at once!'

'Believe it when I say you are dead wrong!' Naruto barked and felt the mage flinch again from the killing intent and his defiance and cut the link as the dark mage was developing a headache from the killing intent

'My magic is almost gone,' said Hibiki panting now, 'I've downloaded a map into your minds you have to choose, between the six.'

"Number One." Said Natsu and Naruto

"Number Two." Said Gray

"Number Three." Said Lucy and Nami 'please don't let it be Zero' thought Lucy to her self

"Number Four." Said Jura

"Number Five." Said Erza, Jellal saying nothing as something crossed his mind

"Number Six goes to Wendy," said Naruto before anyone can speak and through the connection to objects appeared to Natsu and Wendy, "Natsu, your Draco-Gear is Solar Jouster (1), and Wendy yours is Valkyrie Skirt (2), I explained that this stuff is war gear designed for dragons and I adapted them for slayers too. For Natsu it's an attack boost and for Wendy it's a means of offense to balance out the support and healing abilities that are the limiters of the Sky Dragon. To activate hold the gear to your Rubilites, Natsu the scar on your neck and Wendy there's a mark on your right thigh that holds your Rubilite."

"How'd you know that?" asked Wendy

"Lucky guess and plus I heard something from Aunty Grandine in passing," said Naruto without any hint of embarrassment or shame keeping his face completely passive, "something about it being traditional for all Sky Dragons and their slayers to have their Rubilites placed on their Right thighs while Fire Dragons do the same except for the their necks."

* * *

Natsu and Wendy did so and the their gears activated; Natsu's started as a large metal armored collar that showed his Rubilite, before shrinking slightly, as to not get in his way, extending along a pair of cables into a pair of armored gauntlets, the right one being larger than the left, all blazing fire-red with white-golden flame-patterned trim. The Gauntlets sported a series of spikes that morphed into lances that covered the forearms. Wendy's was a pair or rings that wrapped around the center of her thighs, one exposing the girl's Rubilite, both had two inset sapphires that were unknowingly connected to something like the Konoha symbol, one per sapphire, that extended out into five foot wings made of a glowing white energy.

Natsu and Naruto made their way to their intended target and were met with the sight of Zero standing nonchalantly in front of the crystal. Naruto ran a quick system check on his gear seeing was operating at ninety-two percent capacity enough for what he was planning next.

"So you brats are still alive." Said Zero with something like a cross between a smile of excitement and a sneer.

"Shame I didn't kill Brain and you with him," said Naruto shooting the man a look of pure contempt Natsu doing something similar with the same dislike and eagerness for blood, "because this would have been a lot easier."

* * *

Naruto lifted off as Natsu charged in attacking left and right, his attacks amplified by his Draco-gear. Zero attempted to counter every shot made by Natsu only to be blind-sided by Naruto who fire his Rail-Guns after charging for a few seconds while Natsu caught the dark mage's attention. Naruto was just about to attack again when he immediately raised his arms creating a shield just as something blasted at him and Natsu turned to get hit face first by the same kind of attack. Naruto lowering his arms, but not his shield, and looked to see Natsu, now in a bit of a blind rage, was being blasted repeatedly for a few minutes by Jellal. Naruto saw what transpired as Jellal protected Natsu from Zero's attack and gave him a golden-colored fire called the Flame of Rebuke. Natsu ate it and a new stage in Natsu's Dragon Force form appeared, losing most the boney structures except for the one on his temples and the bridge of his nose evolving into actual horns, the ones on his temples fanning out into something like half the ridge of a Spinosaurus while the horn on the nose stood eight inches out from his face and was shaped similar to a Kilij sword. Natsu's gear evolved as well the gauntlets and collar becoming smaller more streamlined, the spikes now sky-blue crystals that shifted before projecting swords made of Natsu's magical energy and seemed to radiate pure heat. From his back Natsu sprouted a pair of wings that looked like a cross between a bat and a hummingbird's.

Natsu took to the air as Naruto began raining shots down on the man both now blitzing him from every side and range wearing Zero down. Growing more and more irritated Zero begun to pool all the power he hand into his hands. Naruto and Natsu glanced at each other and nodded before activating the attack spell systems of their respected gears.

"Zero Genesis!" shouted Zero as a wave of utter blackness with creatures made of the same darkness shot forward

Naruto landed, planting his Rail-guns like anchors to keep his body from flying back, his wings shifted becoming a something akin to a cross bow the back wings becoming the platform a seal appearing in front and behind the blonde. Natsu ignited his flames and the golden fire, Jellal gave him, over his entire body as he power dived before leveling out and through the first seal time seeming to slow down as Naruto transferred power into his fellow slayer, as Natsu inched to the second seal.

Before the wave got within ten feet of the two slayers they both shouted at the same time, "Tenshuryuu Karyuu no Toriniti En Dragonia! (3)"

* * *

Natsu suddenly accelerated and turning into four pointed-star-shaped-tipped arrow as he passed through the second seal, 'Now!' Naruto shouted through his telepathic link as the other five attacks destroyed as Natsu plowed through the one he and Naruto set out to destroy his still transformed body buried point first like a fist in the dark mage's gut as all six crystals shattered. Like a chain reaction there was a violent detonation as if backlash from the crystals destruction as areas that connected the legs to the main body blew out like tires on a nail embedding into it as it rolled over. (Cue 'I don't want to miss a thing' by Aerosmith, Armageddon Soundtrack) Like with the combined attack timed seemed to slow even stop as the mobile city froze still as the stone it was made from, before an eternity later, the monstrous nightmare known as Nirvana, sank like a doomed ship much to the shock and surprise to the members of Cait Shelter. It was over… the war between the Alliance and Oracion Seis was over and the side of light had triumphed suffering no deaths as all those who witnessed or participated in the battle cheered, albeit tiredly, while Wendy and Charle cried tears of joy at the revelation that Cait Shelter survived. Before any real celebrating could be done everyone evacuated Nirvana as it started to fall apart and collapse, as it no longer had a means of maintaining itself.

Things were still looking up until an enforcement unit from the new magic council arrived under orders to take the Oracion Seis… and Jellal into custody. Of course Natsu and most of the Fairy Tail mages, and few others from the other guilds, were resistant to the idea as they fought their way through the soldiers to save their new, due to his lost memory, comrade. Erza, doing her best not to cry and Naruto being supportive to her, stopped the others and told the soldiers to take Jellal away. Naruto followed Erza at a distance hiding on top of a fragment of Nirvana watching the sunset his heart wrenching as he listened to Erza cry screaming the pain that coursed through her.

* * *

Erza felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her soon followed to her and Naruto being cocooned in his wings, Naruto gently rocking the scarlet-haired armor-mage as she cried into his chest (Naruto being silently thankful he removed his Draco-gear before tailing her) her forehead lightly pressed against his, now hidden, Rubilite. When she was done Naruto led her to the others as they made their way to guildhall of Cait Shelter where Naruto and Wendy combined their efforts to heal everyone of their more serious injuries leaving the bruises everyone likely collected.

While everyone recovered a number of people, mainly the women, were given new clothes consisting of a lot of stylish sashes and basically two-piece dresses that look like a cross of varying skirts and modest bikini tops, except for Wendy who stuck with her one-piece dress, with sandals for footwear.

* * *

The alliance members met with the entire guild of Cait Shelter, the master walked forward and personally said thank you to everyone who participated. Naruto and Nami noticed something was off as they saw some of the Cait Shelter members were looking sad, grim, or the looks of being at peace when someone is dying and were second from leaving the world of the living. The master soon apologized for concealing the truth and Naruto and Nami then realized something bad was going to happen. (Cue 'Capital M-E' by 'Taking Back Sunday', Transformers 2 soundtrack)

"First of all," said the master heavily looking like he was feeling his age a thousand times over, "we are not descendants of the Nirvit tribe, we are the Nirvit tribe. And the man responsible for constructing Nirvana four hundred years ago… was I." Everyone not from Cait Shelter, except for Wendy and Charle who was starting to shake, was wide-eyed and shocked beyond belief.

"Four hundred years ago… in the hope of putting an end to the wars that ravaged the world, I created the magic of reversal, Nirvana," said the master guilt crossing his wizened face; "Nirvana became our home and nation, a symbol of for many long years, but a great power will always find itself opposed by another. For all the darkness it had turned to light, Nirvana had taken more and more 'darkness' upon itself."

Naruto and Nami looked at each other, as the others remained spellbound and stunned by the revelation, both thinking that now was bad and was about to get worse, and soon thought back to the scent of blood flooding Nirvana when they entered.

"It's a matter of balance. It's impossible to simply change people's natures change from darkness to light," said the master as the blonde slayers refocused on him, "where darkness is born, so must be light… and where light is born, so must be darkness. No matter how hard one tries one can't exist without the other."

'Makes sense,' Naruto said to Nami through their bond, Gray voicing practically the same thing.

"The Darkness had been lost from the targets of Nirvana," The master continued laying a hand upon his chest to emphasis his point, eyes closed, "came to settle upon the Nirvit themselves."

"No…." said Wendy the shaking starting to get worse denial evident on her face

"It was hell," said the master, "We fought amongst ourselves, almost to extinction and… I… was the only one to survive."

Wendy looked ready to snap at any moment the shaking now stopped as her eyes remained on the master.

"No… I suppose even that is no longer accurate, even my own body perished many years ago. I remain little more than a spirit," said the master and the Namikaze siblings eyes widened before activating their Seiongans seeing nothing but an empty town, "in order to atone for the sin I committed… and in order to find one with the power I have not, who might destroy Nirvana in my stead… I have watched this place for four hundred years. Now… that task is finally over."

Shock still held the members of the alliance party, and Wendy was shaking again fighting back tears, while very slowly the members of Cait Shelter in small groups began to disappear. Wendy, Charle and Hibiki were questioning why, Wendy practically screaming that they can't just disappear and the master said, "I must apologizing for deceiving you all this time, Wendy, all the members of this guild… were but an illusion that I created." The tears started to flow in Wendy's eyes as everyone begun to look at the 'illusions' as they faded from existence and the master continued his explanation yet again, "In order to watch over Nirvana, I lived alone in this abandoned village. Seven years ago, a boy appeared before me." 'Must be the Gerard, Wendy mistook Jellal for' thought Naruto

"He asked me to take care of the girl he was carrying in his arms," said the master as the memory crossed his and Wendy's minds, "taken aback by his clear and earnest gaze I couldn't help but agree, even though I had sworn to lead a solitary life…" the memory of when Wendy first arrived played through her mind, "and so I created a guild of illusionary companions."

"An entire guild for Wendy's sake…." Said Lucy a hand to her mouth in disbelief

Wendy clamped her hands over and shouted, "NO! I don't want to hear this…! Busk… Naoki… you can't all disappear!"

"Wendy… Charle… you no longer have any need of illusory companions," said the master a look of pure regret on his face as he pointed to the people behind the young sky dragon slayer and her feline partner, "you have found yourselves true companions now."

The elderly man then smiled as he started to fade and the tears were now cascading down Wendy's face and heard her guild masters final words, "your future awaits you… it is only the beginning," Wendy ran forward crying for the man as he disappeared saying, "Everyone… thank you so much, please, take good care of Wendy and Charle."

Wendy fell to her knees as her guild mark disappeared weeping with a final cry to the guild master before devolving to sobs. Everyone was more empathic than ever they felt sympathy for the girl's loss. Erza walked up to her knelt and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It is always sad to part with those whom you love…" said Erza sagely drawing on words created from past experiences, "but your companions will help you bear that sadness. Come with us to Fairy Tail."

* * *

**(1) - rather poor planning on my part it was supposed to like a combination of the heat guts style change from Megaman NT Warrior and the lance from Gallantmon from Digimon tamers.**

**(2) - minor reference to the Valkyrie Skirt from Buso Renkin, but the style is largely different as in Norse Mythology the Valkyries are winged female warrior angels sent to take those that died in battle to Valhalla or heaven**

**(3) - God Dragon Fire Dragon Trinity Blaze Dragonia - a combination attack that can only be accomplished when a god dragon or slayer equivalent and a fire dragon or slayer equivalent, both equipped with Draco-gear, create magical catapult or crossbow of sorts and an arrow that balances out their powers and thus creating a truly devastating that would fit better as a siege-class attack since the raw destructive power is enough to destroy a mountain or a fortress in one blast.

* * *

**

**so how do you like that i actually made an arc that lasted more than three chapters**

**I know i must have left some things out or i put too much of something in**

**and i'd like to remind everyone who reads these i absolutely suck at touchingly sad tear jerkers**

**now that's done i'll see you later, ciao.**

**- Silvdra-zero**


	13. Returning Past

**Hello everyone here is chapter 13 of Fairy Tail: Dragon Chronicles**

**enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Returning Past**

* * *

About two day later the party went their separate ways the Fairy Tail group getting a boat for Magnolia. It took another three for them to reach port and a final two to reach Magnolia by train. When Wendy introduced herself, her formal bow and peppy disposition came across with much enthusiasm and a general reaction of how cute she was. Naruto's girlfriends crowded around him jostling around to get a welcome home kiss much to some people's amusement. A big shock was when Cana out of nowhere kissed Gray, but everyone was more shocked when someone asked Wendy, what kind of magic does she use and she replied about being a dragon slayer. Wendy mistook their shock for disbelief before everyone burst out with cheers saying it was she was a dragon slayer, all saying that now made five slayers total in the guild. Markov soon shouted it was time for a party for celebration of the newest members.

**- A few days later**

Lucy and Naruto were in the middle of a pleasant conversation with Wendy and Charle when the bell tolled in a certain method that caused the entire guild to perk up, except for the new members, who were out of the loop.

"Gildarts is back!" exclaimed Natsu

"Is back!" Happy mimicked

"Gildarts?" asked Wendy

"I've never seen him before," said Lucy, "but it is said that he is the strongest member in Fairy Tail."

"Wow!" shouted Wendy now excited

* * *

Lucy wondered why everyone is so excited into a festival like frenzy when Mira explained that Gildarts has been back in three years and was now returning from a ten-year-mission, and even higher than that, a hundred-year-mission. Lucy was about say something else until she saw the two split down the middle a straight path from the edge of town.

"The town has been divided!" Lucy almost shrieked and Naruto and Nami, who recently appeared next her brother, were trying not to laugh at Mira's explanation of how Gildarts lacked a certain amount of control with his power or rather he lost control when he wasn't paying attention to where he was going.

Pretty soon everyone spotted a solitary figure walking up the path, wrapped in a black cloak, towards the guild with a tired pace saying he didn't get much sleep.

Pretty soon everyone could finally see the strongest mage of Fairy Tail, Gildarts Crive. He was at least six feet tall, dwarfing most of the other guild members. His deep brown hair was spiked backwards and a short beard covered the lower half of his face, a face that currently held a heavy scowl.

The man walked into the guild and looked around, his scowl only deepening. "Welcome back." Mirajane cheerfully greeted, not the least bit disturbed the slightest by the expression on Gildarts's face. The man approached Mirajane and looked at her with rather dismissing eyes.

"Miss, I'm pretty sure that there was a guild called Fairy Tail somewhere around here…"

"You're right there, this is Fairy Tail, and I am Mirajane."

The man only raised an eyebrow. "Mira…?"

* * *

Suddenly his whole personality instantly flipped as his eyes widened and a remarkably stupid grin spread across his face as he looked alternately at Mirajane and at the guild with the eyes like a kid in candy shop.

"You look so different! Oh, and our guild has been renewed!"

Lucy only sweat dropped at that remark since she couldn't believe the supposedly strongest mage of Fairy Tail had missed the gigantic sign at the front of the building. The happy reunion was interrupted when suddenly Natsu charged at Gildarts while loudly shouting "Gildarts!"

The man looked up and immediately recognized the familiar patch of pink hair. "Oh Natsu, long time no see."

"Fight me Gildarts!"

Salamander swung his fist at the cloak-wearing newcomer, but it never connected. With a grin Gildarts just swatted at Natsu and sent him straight into the ceiling while saying "Maybe later Natsu", much to the shock of a certain stellar spirit. It was rare to see Natsu so easily and heavily outclassed. But Natsu wasn't offended the slightest. A look of pure admiration could be seen on the young man's face. "Y-you're so strong."

* * *

And in waves everyone, except the newcomers were giving the man their individual return greetings before dispersing as the man moved through the guild, everyone giving him room not making any physical contact.

"Well, there are some faces I have never seen before… This place has changed a lot." Gildarts said while looking at the present guild members and the new building alike, nevertheless a true smile was spreading across his face, "Gildarts."

The brown haired mage turned around and his eyes widened in surprise. "Master!"

Markov, the guild master of Fairy Tail sat on his usual place on the counter. The man who had earned his title as one of the strongest mages alive replaced his normal fun loving self.

With a serious expression he looked at Gildarts, "How was the mission?" He simply asked.

Gildarts sheepishly scratched the back of his head with his right hand while laughing loudly, "Sorry, I wasn't good enough for it."

Everyone in the guild besides the master was stunned. Just what was the "100 Years Mission" that even the strongest member of Fairy Tail could not successfully complete it?

"I see… so even you couldn't do it." Markov said quietly while looking down, apparently in deep thought.

"Sorry for leaving a stain on your name." Gildarts apologized. He felt genuinely sorry for failing his guild.

But Markov just shook his head. "Don't worry about that. It's good to see you came back unharmed, as far as I know you're the first person to come back from it."

Gildarts sighed, happy that he had been forgiven. But when he spoke up again, he became serious again. "Master… While I'd like to go home and rest for now, I need to inform you of something… troubling…."

* * *

While everyone was still stunned from Gildarts failing the "100 Year Mission", but they were completely unnerved when he said there was something troubling. That was indeed rare and never a good sign. The master, however, remained calm and merely raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?"

"It's a real problem master," said Gildarts, "on my way back, I came across of a group of Barret-Class Council Assault-Scouts that had been viciously wiped out. There had been no indication as to who did it, was except for this."

Gildarts pulled out a strip of cloth with a bit of metal on it. The master took it and saw a spiral with the appearance of a leaf on it. This caused him to frown and said, "I don't understand, what is this symbol? It looks like a leaf but it has a spiral mixed in."

Before anyone could speak or answer the question Naruto suddenly appeared behind the man and bit down on his neck and several seconds later was blasted away from delayed reaction of Gildarts's power. Everyone looked at the hovering blonde his eyes were blood red and slitted, spacing out before he started swearing so colorfully and dark that everyone, paled, blanched, blushed or fainted.

"Damn it," Naruto swore before diving headfirst into the floor and standing up again gesturing wildly, "how they hell are they here? Does kami hate me because sixteen years of peace from there and now they show up, this is the sickest most disgusting asshole of a joke kami has done to me yet…."

* * *

SMACK, CRACK, Naruto's head was knocked a full 180 and the left side of his jaw was dislocated as he stood where he was in mid rant Erza's arm outstretched as she struck him. Everyone was worried that Erza had killed him but were soon scared out of their wits as Naruto's hand grabbed the crown of his head and twisted his head back to its original position before snapping his jaw back into place. He turned to Erza, who was thinking 'did I know he could do that?' before saying in a raspy whisper and soon after coughing up some blood, "Thanks, I needed that."

"Hey kid how are you still alive?" asked Gildarts eyes wide at what he just witness everyone was, "no one could have survived that if Erza was the one who did it."

Naruto didn't say a word as he stiffly stomped towards the door, shoulders hunched, tossing something to Mira saying, "If you want to know press the button, I'm going out for a few minutes," and walked out. Before anyone could recover there was a screeching shriek, followed by a thunderous boom as everyone moved to see what appeared as a vapor/smoke trail that started from the guild steps and shot off towards the mountains to the west. Mira curiously looked at the object and pressed the button and information poured into everyone's mind, and a message followed.

- _If one of you pressed the button then you now know my pain and everything about the world Hikaru took me from. -_

"What's the meaning of this Naruto?" Erza asked under he breath, "how do you have Archive."

-_ For those who don't know that when I eat another's magic I can assimilate it into my own so I can use it for my purposes, now down business, the place that headband is from a village of ninjas called, Konohagakure no Sato, the village hidden in the leaves. The reason I said I came from the world that village is from is because I was originally born there, you see nineteen years ago in that village a demon known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village because of a madman with an axe to grind against that village. The end result after the leader called the hokage sealed the said demon into a new born child, his only son, me._ -

Everyone was in shock but then remembered about Hikaru, or rather Erza and her team, remembered. Everyone else was greatly saddened at the blonde's suffering the women were crying at how horrible the blonde's life was.

-_ But that wasn't the reason why Hikaru took me because, she was formally known as the Kyuubi and the villagers originally thought of me as a reincarnation of her and tried their best to kill me three years before I came to this world. They came close to succeeding but Hikaru, her hand forced, used a power to summon the other biju to be come the new Jubi to save me and cursed the villagers with fire as punishment for what they did, whenever someone thought of a jinchuriki like me as the demon we contained and treated us less than human because of it they would be burned by the fire for seven years not permitted to die and were freed when their punishment was fulfilled. What was more pathetic that my dad's dying wish of me being seen as a hero by the village was callously denied by the idiots and now it seems they can't get enough punishment if they are so bold as to follow me after all these years. -_

"But why didn't you tell anyone?" Mira asked under her breath as well

- _The reason I never told anyone was because I wanted to remain that way, the past, and I made my peace during my younger years and now that hellhole shows up back into my life it seems it's time for me to face that past and once I'm done, I'm sending them back because I never going let them stay here so long as I live. It was originally my problem but now it yours as well and from my knowledge please what ever you do chose your fights carefully because ninjas can kill in cold blood without mercy or remorse like those of dark guilds and when you find an opponent stronger then you are I don't care if you've got pride just get the hell away as fast as you can. You guys are my new family and it hurts me more than you when someone gets hurt, so don't do anything reckless and die. -_

* * *

When the message finished everyone was soon flooded again with information on the different ninja that currently lived in the village and the different ranks and abilities that the guild members could take on. Naruto soon returned looking much calmer and his outfit changed becoming a form fitting suit that was mostly white with golden and rainbow-hued trim with dark crimson diamond-shaped stones set into the shoulders, hips, and wrists (think of the castle knights uniform from the newest season of Bakugan, and if you don't like it, which is worse looking his initial cannon jumpsuit or the Castle knight uniform?) and the suit also exposed the Blonde's Rubilite. The women blushed at the blonde's new appearance.

"Naruto what is that outfit?" asked Erza as Naruto walked forward

"Something I've been working on," said Naruto tearing a piece off and throwing it to Nami as the damaged section regenerated, "this is the Akuma Chishio no Koromo, I developed it from my blood and Hikaru's to act as living shield, however it only works for hybrids like myself and Nami."

"When did you perfect it?" asked Nami taking a kunai out and slashed her palm before catching the fragment and the piece rapidly expanded into a suit similar to Naruto's with golden trim and bright yellow topazes.

"Theory during the return trip after taking on the Oracion Seis," said Naruto walking over and checked Nami's over, "practical test recently, but I'm still working on the dragon and human versions."

"Why a dragon version?" asked Erza, Natsu and the other slayers (except the blonde siblings) thinking the same thing

"For Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel," replied Naruto, "If they used the human ones then they end up destroying them if caught in the middle of some extreme combat and the regenerative capabilities would be severely compromised."

"So what now?" asked Markov

Naruto turned to the elderly man and said firmly, "I'm going to pay Konoha a visit, just me and Nami no one else."

"What, Why?" demanded Natsu and the others and flinched at the look in Naruto's eyes when he turned his gaze to the rest of the guild.

"I'm going to infiltrating enemy territory to find out why they are here," said Naruto while thinking about the pranks he might pull while he was there, "and also to find what was the means that brought them here and reverse it because I want them gone, the sooner the better, the reason I'm going with just Nami is because we are ninja ourselves and we know the enemies methods and movement. Plus we need stealth, precision, efficiency, which last time I checked didn't fit the description of everyone here, because ninja are also masters of deception and use that mastery to weed out infiltrators."

"Very well I accept your request," said Markov ignoring the protests, "be careful and come back in one piece, okay?"

"Not a problem Ji-san," said Naruto with a small chuckle, "we'll be back before next week is out, eight or nine days at the most. And don't worry Konoha won't know what's hit them." 'Or bit them in the ass' he thought making Nami and Hikaru (who was for a long time silent) giggle in response.

"Well see ya." Said Naruto, he and Nami taking off towards the new forest that appeared the same time Konoha did.

* * *

Landing on the outskirts Naruto and Nami activated their Seiongans and raced into the forest. The one thing about the Seiongan Naruto once told Nami was since it was a hybrid of the Uchiha Sharingan and the Hyuga Byakugan; it could use various powers of the two Dojutsu and one of them was the evolved Sharingan, the Mangekyo Sharingan's, Izanami power. The power to transcend illusion and reality and that was how the two ran through the forest, bypassing the security jutsu that Konoha had set up in its haste after arriving it seems. The siblings in the middle of their approach transformed into foxes (as a tribute to Hikaru's past life) along with donning masks to conceal their faces later on. Naruto's was a crimson-colored dragon mask with gold bone-ridges over the six emerald-colored, tiger-like eyes that branched into two extensions like horns in the back before artistically curling on the nose and into the rhino-style-curved, blade-crossed-with-a-tongue-of-fire-like horn (combine Lumino Dragonoid's head from Bakugan Gundalian invaders with Kagutsuchi's head, minus the sword and the fins, from Mai Hime). Nami's mask was a stylized copy of a Tiger's head or more specifically a copy of Tora's but it was white with a gold headgear or some kind of helmet (think of Tigrerra's helmet, before she evolved, from the original Bakugan series).

* * *

The siblings stopped outside Konoha's gate and found it closed except for a closely guarded smaller door built near one of the massive hinges that held the giant gates in place. The transformed siblings slipped by, by slipping into the shadow of several ninja returning from what appeared to be a patrol. The two quickly ducked down an alley and transformed back to human before activating a genjutsu the both of them developed, effectively regressing to when Naruto out be around seven and Nami was five.

The two emerged from the alley as the two looked around picking up snippets from various people about the situation Konoha was in along with how it affected their daily living. The people said that the village was sucked into a new kinjutsu developed by Akatsuki called the Anima Jutsu after using Konoha essentially as vessel to traverse the deadly gateway to locate and retrieve the long since missing Jubi and its jinchuriki the missing Namikaze Heir.

"It was so stupid of us treat him the way we did," a villager said to his friends, "if we had known things would have been different."

"No kidding," said one of the villagers friends, "he would have been treated better and now we are suffering under the domination of that damned Uchiha and his ass-kissing posse known as the council and even the Hokage can barely keep him in line after all he's done."

"Shhh! Quiet fool!" one of the group looked around for spies or eavesdroppers, "if you get caught speaking against him it's met with severe retribution."

"Why?" asked Naruto putting on his most innocent face as he and Nami approached the group, "and what's Wretribuution?"

"It's retribution, meaning punishment or getting into great trouble with certain people," said the first villager talking as if addressing a toddler just learning to talk and Naruto mentally smirk, "and the reason we can't speak bad about the Uchiha is due to the council saying they made a copy of the curse the Phoenix placed and anyone who gets caught badmouthing him gets branded with a seal to simulate the curse in secret and are cruelly punished, essentially a dictatorship."

"Why don't you fight back?" asked Nami tilting her head laying on her cuteness factor

"Cute kid," said the second villager, "because this village is in the Uchiha's pocket and whatever he says goes after killing several members of the Akatsuki before they subjugated the village for their accursed jutsu. Plus everyone, except a small minority, loves the tragic last Uchiha because his own brother massacred the clan in a single night and everyone who were loyal to the fourth were more concerned with getting the lost clan heir than worshipping him."

"Wow," said Naruto losing his innocent air, "sure sucks to be you guys, I bet if this heir you were talking about would definitely kick this Uchiha's ass."

Naruto was rudely grabbed from behind and was facing a pink-haired girl with a large forehead and a vicious snarl on her face. The villagers who were there shouted stuff like 'shit it's Haruno the Uchiha Fan-Who… Girl'

"Take back what you said about Sasuke-kun!" the girl snarled at Naruto while Nami was being restrained by a sandy-blonde in a purple outfit, "or otherwise Ino and I might send you brats to the hospital."

Naruto looked her in the eye unafraid before smirking and said in an uncharacteristically mature tone, "Try and make me, you pink-haired plateau-brow, even your lesbian partner can try and help you, if she can."

The air was deathly silent as villagers retreated for shelter as killing intent from the two girls filled the air over the village.

"What. Did. You. Say?" demanded Haruno and Ino at once in low and deadly voices

"You heard me," said Naruto before grabbing the girl's wrist and squeezed before snapping and she dropped him, Nami soon launched Ino into the Pinkette both landing in a heap, Naruto turned to Nami and said, "Nice shot Imotou."

"Nice grip, Nii-sama," Nami chirped looking cute as she tilted her head again, "lets go before the Yuri-chan's one and two wake up."

* * *

The siblings barely got far when ninja's in masks suddenly surrounded them, a few seconds later two figures showed up, one a boy of Eighteen with black hair and onyx eyes appeared along with a blonde woman in her late twenties wearing the Haori of the hokage.

"What is going on here?" demanded the woman of the siblings who glanced at each other, "who are you brats?"

"That hurts, oba-san," said Naruto and tick marks appeared on the woman's face, "you don't have to call us brats we were minding our own business when the Yuri duo attacked us for no apparent reason."

"Is this true Sakura, Ino?" the lady snapped at the two girls who snapped to attention, silently snickering at the duo's new nickname.

"It's not true hokage-sama," said Sakura glaring at the siblings a subtle triumphant smirk on her lips, "these two brats insulted Sasuke-kun and we asked them kindly to take it back, but then insulted us before attacking us."

"Why would we attack you, Plateau-brow?" asked Naruto reasserting his innocent child façade both he and Nami laying on the cute thickly without even trying and it was working along with ticking off the girl named Sakura, "you attacked us and we didn't do anything."

"I like this kid," said the blonde hokage as she stepped forward, "What are your names?"

"I'm Lumine." Said Naruto

"I'm Nami," said Nami, "Onii-sama, we need to go."

"Go where?" asked Tsunade

"To visit Onii-san's grave," said Naruto before grabbing Nami's hand, "let's go we need to get back there and home before night fall."

The two blondes raced down the street and around a corner, diving into the shadow appearing inside a rundown apartment that seemed to have been great deal of disrepair. Naruto collapsed onto the bed and his sister next to him and snuggled in close in a sisterly fashion.

"That was close Nii-sama," said Nami before snapping her fingers and a seal appeared on the ceiling and the surfaces, floor, ceiling, and walls were covered in a pale violet fire, "too close and we would have given ourselves away."

"I know, but I swear after two days we are out of here Imotou," said Naruto protectively wrapping his arms around his sister, "besides we now have half the information now we need to set up a meeting with my… our godparent's."

"How"

Naruto smirked and said, "hit them when they least expect it."

* * *

And soon both fell asleep and didn't wake till the sunlight caught Naruto in the eyes and his stirring reaction to it woke his sister as well. Both set out looking for a place to eat and both noticed they were being stared at, hearing the barely concealed whispers of the now infamous siblings who insulted the last Uchiha and got away with it that along with breaking Sakura Haruno's wrist and openly called her a lesbian and Ino being her partner for such a thing. Naruto and Nami were soaking it all in while picking up some more information on why the village was there before a scent caught their attention and the two shot down the street to stop outside a small Ramen stand that was wafting the irresistible scent at them. The two soon sat onto the stools and waited for the chef to look around and was greeted jovially when he did and froze when he saw the two blondes mouthing something that sound like 'Minato' and covered it up with asking what they wanted.

"As much of anything you can whip up pops," said Naruto cheekily, "I love a good challenge and how much I can stuff down of something that smells that delicious would be well worth it."

"You like challenges kid?" asked the old man with a grin and the blonde returned it with a nod, "then how about the challenge of the yondaime hokage?"

"What's that?" asked Nami doing her cute tilt of the head

"The challenge is if you can eat more than forty-five bowls of ramen regardless of flavor," said the chef, "if you can win you get the meal free, if not you pay up for how much you've eaten."

"I'll bet you I can eat three times that without breaking a sweat, because I'm feeling lucky." Said Naruto despite Nami's protest of Onii-sama

The old chef was busting up laughing and lasted for several minutes before saying, "Kid if you can eat 135 bowls of my ramen then I'll bill the hokage, even your sister join in if she wants."

"DEAL AND LETS START WITH THE MISO RAMEN PLEASE!" shouted the blonde siblings as they waited for the fill out their first order.

* * *

A half hour later the two blondes were fifty bowls in and the chef was wide-eyed as a crowd gathered to witness the blonde siblings override the record of yondaime's challenge. Even the Uchiha was curious as an hour later as the siblings were 125 bowls strong and were still going as they showed no signs of slowing as the chef was running low on ingredients enough for another forty bowls. In the last half hour Naruto and Nami had just gulped the last sip of broth and were met with cheers of the crowding villagers and the two were about to celebrate along with them when someone asked whose kids are those and everyone froze, even the blondes who glanced at each other before pulling out two small black balls before throwing them to the ground and ran off at speeds uncommon for kids before grabbing a pair of ten foot sticks before pole-vaulting over a wall and out of sight before anything could be registered.

The Konoha ninja were soon out in force looking for intruders but were nowhere to be found. Little did the everyone in Konoha know that the blonde siblings were hiding under their noses in the Uchiha compound and were laughing up their great escape when Naruto froze, "uh-oh" he said and Nami looked at him

"What is it Nii-sama?" she asked

"I've got that feeling again." Said Naruto looking nervous

"Hold it in Nii-sama, hold it in." Nami screamed her whisper

"I can't." said Naruto before the poof in his stomach suddenly went up and his throat stretched impossible size and let loose a large belch that rocked the village and several dozen miles shaking the ground as the entire compound they were in collapsed around them as a fissure appeared across several blocks from the compound, forcing the blondes into the sewers.

Several blocks from the compound the blondes stopped to catch their breath since their illusion restricted their movements.

"That…" Nami panted, "was close… you couldn't have… picked a worse time… to go off like that…."

"Cut me… some slack Imotou…." said Naruto, "it's not like we got busted… and besides they haven't found us, yet, and that's a good sign."


	14. The Hostages

**Hey there long time, just so you know i'm updating one a week so i have time to keep writing on ahead**

** and i'm surprised no one knew where that clip in the last chapter came from**

**well i guess it's time to give it up, the clip is from Recess: School's Out, from when TJ's group snuck into the school**

**and inside the air ducts they spy on the bad guys and at a bad time Mikey (?) belched before the group fell out of the ducts.**

**but i digress here is chapter 14 of Fairy Tail: Dragon Chronicles,**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

**The Hostages**

**

* * *

**

Several blocks from the compound the blondes stopped to catch their breath since their illusion restricted their movements.

"That…" Nami panted, "was close… you couldn't have… picked a worse time… to go off like that…."

"Cut me… some slack Imotou…." said Naruto, "it's not like we got busted… and besides they haven't found us, yet, and that's a good sign."

* * *

Over the sound of their breathing there was the sound of splashing footsteps and Nami glared at her brother before spotting a door behind him. Nami pointed to the door and the two made their way inside before an ANBU passed by not even noticing the door the blonde's passed through. Once they were out of the passage they were in the siblings dropped their illusion to rest and recover a little power they may have lost. The two found themselves in a bathing area of a clan compound and Naruto made his way over to a wall and looked over to see shadows jumping from roof to roof.

"We're safe for now," said Naruto getting down from the wall not looking back at his sister, "this will probably the last place anyone will expect intruders to and besides I doubt anyone would have time to bath at this hour."

Naruto heard or rather felt his sister stiffen and also felt a pulse that didn't come from Nami, and it felt like the subtlest effect of a certain Dojutsu he wished he didn't wish to deal with, the Byakugan, meaning a Hyuga was behind him.

"Of course I make it to easy form something to prove me wrong." Said Naruto as he turned slowly to a soft 'who's there?'

The person who was behind the blonde was a girl with midnight blue hair and skin of finest pale alabaster (guess who!). Naruto summoned Kitsune ready for an attack when he saw the girl had a towel wrapped around her and was sitting in a wheelchair… before anything could be done Naruto crossed the distance and had a hand over the girl's mouth before she could speak anymore.

"Move or shout and I can't guarantee you your life," said Naruto, Kitsune at the girl's throat, "if there is one thing I know about ninjas is they can't be underestimated… are you going to cooperate" The girl nodded her head and Naruto removed his hand and returned to his sister's side before turning back to her.

"Who are you?" the girl asked a slight frown on her face the veins around her pale-lavender, pupil-less (although not at the moment) eyes bulging, "you two seem unlike the ANBU and what was that about intruders? Did they have something to do with strange earthquake?"

"You'll have to pardon Nii-sama," said Nami, "he had to burp at the worse of times and wreak some clan compound."

The girl giggled before the veins around her eyes and the pupils returned to normal before her eyes dulled losing a certain luster that seemed to exist if the eyes could… actually see.

"You're blind," said Naruto and the girl looked saddened by the fact, "how did that happen?"

"It was during something called the chunin exams seven years ago," the girl said her sad look still on her face, "during something similar to a sparring match and my cousin took my ability to walk and see after I showed defiance to his style thinking and for that he crippled and blinded me to make a point to my father and myself."

"You are very strong if you can forgive him so readily." said Naruto

The girl shook her head; "I'm not strong at all if I couldn't keep a member from crippling me and forcing me to do something drastic."

"Such as." Said Nami and the girl after some effort forced herself to stand up and remain still

"I had to learn to keep my balance before incorporating a fighting style for blind and those crippled below the waist along with forcing a new development in my Byakugan," she said, "however it limits my range of motion to my front and sides."

"What if there is a way I can fix that," said Naruto and the girl gasped, "it would be a long shot and there would be something I'd have to ask of you if I do, apart from teaching me your adaptation of the Juken, Ms…."

"Hinata," said the girl, "Hinata Hyuga and who might you be? I never caught your name only you are the tiger girl's older brother."

"I didn't give it," said Naruto with a smirk behind his mask, "it's… Namikaze, Ryu Namikaze."

"Do you know anything about the missing Namikaze heir?" asked Hinata her head jerking to the sound of his voice, "because you have the very same last name."

"Yes," said Naruto, "we are his adopted siblings although he… is… dead."

Hinata gasped and said, "I'm sorry at least I know he was alive before the phoenix took him, how did he die? If you don't mind my asking."

"He died in a training accident when he was eight," said Naruto putting sadness into his voice, "My little sister and I took on his last name, and something else, as a tribute to his memory… now do you wish for me to restore your sight and ability to walk."

* * *

Hinata sat back into her wheel chair before seeming to look at him and then nodded answering with a firm 'yes'. Naruto removed something from a pocket dimension and held it up for Nami to see a sharp intake of breath and Hinata was wondering what happened.

"Nii-sama you can't be serious," said Nami, "you're going to use that, to heal her surely you could use something else."

"I promised Articana I would find heir because her pupil turned on her and was force to kill him and died after asking me," said Naruto sounding like he was wrestling with his conscience, "plus I was planning on sending the training home with her along with a means of simulating my times of forcing the process and… and… and I… I sense a kindred spirit, Imotou, in her pardon me for being a bleeding heart for certain sob stories but I believe she deserves this."

"What are you talking about?" asked Hinata confused

"Whether or not to make you a dragon slayer and by extension eventually become a dragon," said Naruto and Hinata gasped, "you see I have a something that is given to all dragon slayers by their dragon teachers and when I place it on you, you will be restored to what you were before you lost you sight and legs. Not only that… but it will rewrite a number of things about you, if I tried it some other way I'd be forced to rebuild your body from the ground up and I can't. So I'm leaving you with a choice but you agreed without knowing the details, so I ask again… are you sure you want me to do this?"

Hinata thought it over before looking at Naruto and said, "I've already lost a lot already, what more can be done to rob me of any happiness?"

"Your family," said Naruto, "unless you believe they are a lost cause as they thought the same when you were blinded and crippled."

"I was disowned by the main family for losing my sight and ability to walk to my cousin," said Hinata, "to them I'm already dead… they didn't even bother with the caged bird seal, so go ahead I am scared, but for some reason something in your voice says I can trust you."

"Very well." Said Naruto and a glanced silenced Nami before she could speak and he placed the blank Rubilite dead center between the girl's bare collarbones at the base of her throat.

* * *

The girl began to glow gently a soft misty-ice-blue color before being enveloped in a cocoon of ice that soon shatter and the girl emerged and looked pretty much the same except for the stone that stood out at the base of her throat and a faint ice-blue diamond nestled just between and an inch above her eyebrows. Her eyes now were somewhat normal looking were a complete gem-like piercing lavender with pupils the same shade of pale lavender that originally inhabited her iris. The girl looked at her self from her reflection in the pool of water and was soon crying tears of joy and thanks before looking at the siblings.

"Thank you," said Hinata leaping forward and hugging Naruto, "thank you so much."

"You've been restored," said Naruto, "and I have also altered your bloodline, you now can use ice-element jutsu and in combination with your new Byakugan you will be unstoppable once you've trained. You might have to disguise yourself because we are supposed to be enemies."

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata backing up

"Forgive us if we have deceived you, but we are mages," said Naruto his head leaning forward in an apologizing manor, "from Fairy Tail and we wish to send Konoha back to where it came from."

* * *

Naruto and Nami were backed into a corner because they couldn't do anything to remove a wall that was placed in front of them blocking off their retreat and flying was out of the question as they found out they could be shot down quite easily with the right attacks after trying it to escape from the village by air. Naruto and Nami quickly glanced at each other before facing the ninja that had pursued them, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura, Ino, a rather plump kid, a lazy looking punk with a pineapple-like hair style, and a man with a face mask and his headband covering one eye.

"Who are you?" demanded the Uchiha, "and how did you get into the village?"

"It's seems the great Konoha is sorely lacking in security when not taking into account that someone might breach that forest," said Naruto mockingly and this piqued several people's interest while others looked severely affronted, "now if you'll let us go we won't bother you again since you did kill an essentially unarmed recon squad from the magic council. Besides Uchiha I thought you were too busy to bother with us or does it have something to do with that compound and for the record I didn't do it."

"Then who did?" demanded the Uchiha, "and how do you know who I am?"

"Easily since we were hiding under what you ninja call a genjutsu," said Naruto and ninja were surprised, "wasn't that hard since the one we used was designed to make us invisible and untouchable as ghosts while you were off chasing pretty much ghosts yourselves."

"You mean those kids weren't real?" asked Sakura massaging her healed wrist

"Who knows?" said Naruto with a shrug, "besides I said for you to let us go."

"No," said the Uchiha, "you were caught as intruders inside the walls of Konoha and thus fall under our laws you are to come back for questioning."

"If you mean sending me to Ibiki Morino for interrogation, you are off your nut Uchiha," said Naruto and the ninja gasped at the calm audacity and knowledge Naruto displayed, "only way I'm going back is if you can beat me down and the odds of that are not in your favor, Imotou take care of the others the Uchiha is mine and gear up you'll need it."

* * *

The Konoha ninja did know what the masked figures (to them) was talking about when the one with the tiger mask pulled something from out of nowhere and flipped it onto her back before a strange device appeared on her back. Naruto had explained to Natsu and the other slayers at Fairy Tail that Draco gear could evolve along with their slayers as the one Naruto had did when he jumped to stage three of his evolution, which consists of his external dragon traits, I.E. wings, tail. (Need I say more?) Nami's gear had evolved from an extension of her puppet control to remote/auto attack drone like weapons called dragoons. The dragoons were shaped like a combination of kunai and arrowheads and were made out of a violet crystal. Not only that like its previous form the dragoons produced poison based on the wielder's whim and the kind Nami made was designed for full body-muscle paralysis followed with placing the subject into a week long coma. Finally the dragoons can launch/inject the poison in the form of darts, needles, a mist of sorts, or the classic one scratch and instantly poisoned and thus her venom puppeteer is now known to her and her brother as Venom Dragoonix, and right now Nami had taken down Ino, Sakura, the chubby kid, and pineapple head, all that was left was Kakashi.

Naruto was toying with the Uchiha by canceling out every jutsu he had with copies from his Seiongan and that did not please the Uchiha at all. Naruto decided it was his turn to strike back and a ring of cylindrical crystals, with cone-like points on both ends, appeared hovering around his right wrist sparking with electricity. Naruto held his index and middle finger pointed out like he was holding a gun his thumb parallel to his index (think the hand configuration that Azula and Ozai use when shooting lightning) and aimed at the Uchiha saying, "Take this, Supaaku Gatling! (1)"

The crystals soon begun to spin and the ones that directly passed over top of Naruto's hand began launching dart-sized lightning bolts that shot at blinding speeds nailing the Uchiha before he reacted with the sense to get out of the way but his reactions time was greatly slowed since he received fifty hits in the three seconds he could have dodged. This kept on for several minutes as Naruto continued to play duck hunter with the Uchiha with the overkill feature of a mini-gun firing non-stop. Naruto was about to yawn when there was a series of bird-like shrieks and did a limbo back-lean as the Uchiha shot past him his hand incased in lightning as he attempted to feint-shot the disguised blonde.

"Nice try," taunted Naruto, "but you your going to have to be a lot cleverer than that to land a blow on me."

"Try this!" shouted Sasuke as he appeared behind the blonde as he turned and his mask got clipped on the left side

Sasuke's eyes widened upon seeing the platinum-glowing, sun-kissed blonde hair and the azure blue eye before the lowered half of the mask split in down the middle wide enough for the mostly masked blonde to open his mouth and a sphere much like Jiraiya's Rasengan (I'm not killing him off… just yet), but was made of the fire the phoenix from sixteen years ago, and was aimed right at him.

"Gotcha!" shouted Naruto, "Tenshuryuu no Rasendan! (2)" Sasuke barely registered and refused to admit he had been drastically weakened by the, now revealed, blonde's Gatling attack and was now on the receiving end of a blast that was defiantly going to hurt… him.

Naruto smirked as his mask fixed and reset itself on his face before walking over to the Uchiha just as Nami walked over with the bodies of the other defeated ninja including Kakashi who looked like a human pincushion due to the needles that stuck into him.

"Do I have to ask?" asked Naruto, as his thumb, index, and middle fingers became claws that he stuck into the crook of the right side of the Uchiha neck and a mark similar to the mark he used on Angel appeared opposite to what Naruto saw was the remains of a curse seal of heaven, "well, well an apprentice of Orochimaru of the Sannin, either this means the prick is dead or I'm going to be in trouble if I do it."

"At least you get to deal with one mind hopefully because this pink banshee is a split," said Nami doing the same thing as Naruto, "and that last little stunt of yours was too close for comfort he could have taken off you head Nii-sama."

"Well he didn't," said Naruto, "ready I hope this goes over well because Tsunade-ba-chan owes me a lot and I'm aiming to collect big time when I'm done getting this situation rectified."

* * *

At that same time Tsunade sneezed as she was checking some of the paper work she got and a chill ran up her spine. She opened a draw in her desk and pulled out a lotto ticket and found she had won and knew she and the rest of village was in for trouble. Sasuke woke and found Sakura next to him; he quickly back-pedaled to get some distance before looking around. There was no sight of the two intruders and the memories of sometime before crossed through his mind and nearly screamed as he buckled over in pain.

"Damn it," Sasuke said as he clutched his chest, "what the hell was that, it wasn't like that time Jiraiya hit me with that Rasengan of his when I demanded he teach me it, it was… stronger."

"Sasuke…." Said a voice and Sasuke looked to see Sakura concern on her face

"I'm alright," said Sasuke standing up ignoring the pain, "we have to get back to Konoha something is off, that one in the dragon mask…."

"What about him?" Sakura asked

"It seems the Namikaze heir has made himself known whether he realized it or not." Said Sasuke as he picked up two of his comrade and Sakura the same as they ninja dashed back to Konoha

* * *

"Are you sure?" asked Tsunade looking Sasuke in the eye looking for signs of a lie

"I'm not completely," said Sasuke, "the only features I got when part of his mask came off was the blonde hair and azure eye that would have made him the exact copy of the yondaime if his entire face was shown. Not only that he displayed traits and an attack would suggest more but would be contradictory to him still being human."

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunade confused

"It was reported The Phoenix from sixteen years ago had managed to emerge from the seal without harming the child it was sealed into," said Sasuke, "many probably may have not have notice besides the strange wings but I saw that the male figure had three tails greatly similar to Phoenix and he had an attack comparable to the Rasengan as it took the form of the jutsu itself."

"What!" shouted several people including Tsunade and Jiraiya who was listening from the window

"The attack was not a simple variation of the Rasengan as the figure had summoned the sphere, that is the physical manifestation of the jutsu, inches away from his mouth," said Sasuke and everyone was floored but the Uchiha wasn't finished, "and not only that the sphere consisted fire the same color, shade and hue as that used by the phoenix and its curse. What it suggests either the Namikaze had either unwillingly surrendered his body to Phoenix, he and the Phoenix have a unique peace agreement including sharing the body, or the Phoenix destroyed his soul and now is the soul inhabitant of the Namikaze's body."

"We can't rule anything out yet," said Tsunade now deep in thought, "but just in case we need to send a small recon unit to look for the figure and his partner."

"I don't think it will be necessary to look," said Sasuke earning a curious look from a number of people, "little did the figure realize but I scored a hit on his wrist and I saw a familiar symbol from the reports of the closest surrounding guilds… the insignia of Fairy Tail."

* * *

The reaction was very mixed but the main was shock and apprehension and the one with the pineapple hair sighed and said, "well this is troublesome, we had just received word that particular guild and three others were in a joint effort to wipe out the dark guild Oracion Seis, which unknowingly provided a perfect smokescreen for the village, but now…."

"Now we're exposed, that is what you are saying, right, Shikamaru?" said a voice and another figure walked through the door to stand next to the others, "forgive my tardiness hokage-sama."

"It's fine Shino," said Tsunade and then to Shikamaru, "so what do you suggest we do, wait until certain other guilds follow that guild's example or find what we need to know by going straight to the one lead/source that may provide answers."

"I say we go to Fairy Tail," said Sasuke, "besides if that was the missing Namikaze then I owe him for beating me and no one ever, ever beats an Uchiha!"

"ANBU!" shouted Tsunade and several masked ninja surrounded the Uchiha and Sakura, "okay who are you?"

"What is the meaning of this Tsunade-sama?" demanded Sakura looking from the ANBU around her to the Godaime

"The council will have your head for this!" shouted Sasuke

"Give it up," said Tsunade leaning back into her chair a smug look on her face, "the Real Uchiha wouldn't say anything about leaving the village since the council had basically banned him from leaving the village at all, so quit acting and tell us who you really are. And Sakura is usually not so recently silent when it concerns whatever the Uchiha says, so drop the disguises or Ibiki is going to have a field day."

Sasuke looked shocked before his head fell forward, his shoulders shaking before an evil cackle escaped from his lips and he looked up, causing several people to shudder as his eyes were no longer onyx, but slitted-pupil blood-red ones.

"**I'm impressed Tsunade Senju,**" said the being posing as the Uchiha and it had the voice of the child she had met barely a day or so ago, "**I told that pathetic ass Uchiha that Konoha's security was lacking if two mages like myself and my Imotou from Fairy Tail could get in before anyone realized it.**"

Everyones eyes widened as the outfits the two intruders were wearing appeared on the Uchiha and Sakura. Both were smirking a vicious, evil fox-like smirk that scared a number of people as the ANBU as the figure raised a hand waved a finger.

"**Oh no you don't try and kill me and you kill the Uchiha instead.**" Said the being and Ino fainted as everyone else shouted 'WHAT!'

"T**ch, do you really think I would sneak back without insurance of me and my Imotou getting out alive?**" asked the possessed Uchiha still smirking, "**I'm not disguised as the Uchiha, I over-shadowed him and if you try and kill me you'll end up killing the Uchiha instead and do you really wish to kill the last Sharingan user, because I've got no beef with that, and even if you tried I'm not killed so easily.**"

"What do you want?" demanded Tsunade

"**To talk,**" said the Naruto possessed Uchiha throwing a scroll onto the desk, "**and to possibly make a deal, meet me and my little sister at the coordinates on that scroll in a week days time and come alone, if you feel insecure about you can bring Jiraiya along. Failure to comply and both of us wont hesitate to kill the Uchiha and Haruno and we'll be sure to mail remains once the magic council is done with them.**"

Laughing a purely evil and sadistic chuckle the two possessed Konoha Nin fade from sight as something shot past Jiraiya and through the open window he left. Tsunade opened the scroll and a violent exclamation caused everyone to turn to her and she showed those there what it read before showing a map of the location of meeting.

- _If I forgot to mention this but I'll also be taking one Hinata Hyuga with me since she said she vehemently detests the current standing of her household… and NO, I REPEAT NO Hiashi Hyuga tell that jerk he brought this on himself and his own daughter came of her own accord since loyalty to family seems to be overrated in that clan._

_Sincerely, _

_Ryu Namikaze, adopted brother of Naruto Namikaze_

_

* * *

_

**_(1) - Spark Gatling - it's kind of self-explanitory and the explanation has already been done_**

**_(2) - God Dragon Spiraling Bullet - a combination of a traditional dragon's fire breath attack combined with the Rasengan and then turning it into a projectile. Naruto can do it with his hands and tails as well but he wanted to catch Sasuke off guard and it worked to perfection._**

**_

* * *

_**

**you know the drill i'd like to formally apologize for anything i might have left out or rushing anything**

**plus I'm writing this whole thing fro scratch so of course there'd be a lack of certain materials**

**plus that cliffhanger with Hinata finding out about Naruto's profession was very much intentional, **

**plus the flash back is going to be in the next chapter or the one after that**

**I'll be seeing you on the next update, cya**

**- Silvdra-zero**


	15. Talking with a mystery

**Hey there everyone it's been a while, i'd first like to apologize for last chapter as i was being a spaz and impulsive when i wrote it and the story got a little confusing there.**

**and to stop your suffering here is chapter 15 of Fairy Tail: Dragon Chronicles,**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**Talking With A Mystery**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke awoke for real in an unfamiliar place; it looked like a mansion or rather the room of one as he got up from the bed he was sleeping in. Looking around he made his way our and began searching for a way out, eventually seeing something that looked like a glowing ball bouncing down a corridor. Following it, he eventually came across what looked like a throne room and figure sitting on the throne, one arm cocked over the right arm, holding something in its hands. Sasuke slowly approached and saw it was the guy he had fought earlier and he was holding a small red bird that looked like a barn swallow (Hikaru's mini form) and slowly stroking it before stopping turning his masked face to the Uchiha.

"Welcome Sasuke Uchiha," said Naruto, although Sasuke didn't know he was talking to and was silently guessing, "how do you like the décor, I was thinking of trading it for something a little more traditional."

"Where am I?" demanded Sasuke taking up a fighting stance but the masked blonde didn't twitch as he continued to stroke the bird, "answer me!"

"You are inside my mind," said Naruto as a chair appeared behind the Uchiha and knocked him of his feet sprawling back before moving towards a table with a full antique tea set the blonde's throne on the other side, "what would you like Coffee, Tea…."

"How about your head," spat Sasuke sitting up straight in the chair, "and the reason why I'm here?"

"I'm not one to beat around the bush…" said Naruto with a dramatic pause, "but you and your secret girlfriend, Sakura Haruno, are now my Imotou and my prisoners, or am I mistaken and you are a homosexual?"

"Bite me." Sasuke spat and he felt himself being restrained because he was preparing to attack

"Touchy much?" asked Naruto with a small laugh that irritated the Uchiha more, "lets get down to business, I said you and Haruno are our prisoners along with a rather willing Hinata Hyuga, we are going to meet your hokage seven days, or rather five you've been out for two, at the place of my choosing to discuss a number of things including my adoptive brother Naruto Namikaze and sending that hellhole village of yours back." (A/N: he still maintaining the illusion of being someone else, so please excuse me if it doesn't make any sense.)

"What!" shouted Sasuke and the bird barely twitched from its new perch on the masked blonde's shoulder, "what do you mean your brother, the missing Namikaze is an only child."

"My Imotou and myself with Naruto-nii-san adopted each other as siblings," Naruto continued his fabricated story enjoying his torment of the Uchiha, "besides you and your village are lucky on two things, that my brother was forgiving and the fact he is dead."

"What dead? Then why do you have his features?" asked Sasuke his confusion and irritation growing

"Our dragon slayer magic," said Naruto, "a bit of blood and the right spell and one can alter their appearance, even look like someone else completely if we wanted to."

"So then the face under your mask is not your original appearance?"

"No, it's based of Naruto-nii-san's," said the masked blonde with a sad chuckle, "and everyone of Konoha is not permitted to see it because unlike nii-san I'm not as lenient as he was nor is Nami, so don't bother asking to look."

"So what am I to do while I wait for the old lady hokage?" asked Sasuke before he found himself in a large gym-like area with a lot of equipment

"You can spend your time here keeping yourself in shape," said Naruto and pointed to a door, "and that leads directly to your room so you don't get lost, see you later in five days."

Naruto returned from his mindscape at the same time Nami did from hers and the two got up and stretched.

"How did it go?" asked Nami

"He seemed to have taken it pretty well," said Naruto, Hikaru appearing on his shoulder, "I'm surprised he didn't figure out Hikaru's identity and your hostage?"

"The most exasperating and stupid creature I have ever met," said Nami looking extremely ticked, "she makes banshees look like a angelic choir girls compared to her and who knew human lungs can handle that kind of strain?"

"I'll take you word for it," said Naruto before turning to Hinata who was watching the siblings, "you know you didn't have to go along with this."

"You said you could train me properly," said Hinata forming a diamond made of ice in her hands, "I wanted to learn this to show my father that things have to change for the clan."

"Admirable goal," said Naruto with a nod, "very well then, I'm glad we are here at our training grounds because we are going to need them."

"Why?" asked Hinata tilting her head curiously

"Because on the ceiling is a seal designed to alter time here so a year in here could be a mere second," said Naruto, "and training for a unique starter like you, I'd say one and a half to two years."

Hinata's eyes were wide and she looked like Christmas had come early and she bowed saying, "thank you Ryu-kun, thank you so very much."

"Yeah, I'm sorry but I lied about my name," said Naruto with an apologetic chuckle as Hinata looked at him as he took off his mask, Nami doing the same, "my real name is Naruto Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze the yondaime hokage and Kushina Uzumaki the Hot-blooded, Crimson Habanero."

Hinata couldn't handle the new information and fainted (some things never change) it took Naruto and Nami a half hour to get her to wake up and got her properly dressed for the training they were going to put her through.

* * *

**- The day of the meeting, the meadow where the meeting takes place**

Tsunade and Jiraiya stood in the open of the meadow waiting for the mysterious duo and their captives. A sphere of the very fire the Uchiha told her about appeared and the masked duo, wings out but folded, their tails fluttering about, Hinata standing behind them with different appearance, appeared before the two sannin, but the strange thing was there was no Uchiha or Haruno.

"Where are the other two?" asked Tsunade ready for fight in case he tried to pull something

"Fear not," said Naruto grinning behind his mask as the Uchiha and Haruno phased out of him and Nami landing unconscious heaps on the ground, "here they are unharmed, you are alone I trust?"

"Yes," said Tsunade unaware of the ROOT operatives hiding in the taller grass, "I told my subordinates to stay as I didn't want to cause an incident."

"Then why do I sense at least fifteen other ninja signatures besides yours?" asked Naruto as chains appeared out of nowhere binding the ROOT ninjas before lining them up to the side, "did you think you could deceive me Hokage-sama, I'm insulted."

"Those aren't mine," said Tsunade spotting the ROOT marking on heir mask, "I thought the ROOT section of ANBU was supposed to have disbanded long ago, Danzo that stupid old war hawk is going to get it."

"Then you won't mind if I expunged them from the area?" asked Naruto

* * *

With a shake of Tsunade's head saying no, spikes of earth impaled the ROOT ninja through the heart, Naruto snapped his fingers and a seal on the ground lit up and the original number of people found themselves in a white space. The hostages disappeared and held up a hand before Tsunade did anything and said, "It is all right they are still here but we can't hear, feel, or see them and like wise with them. The seal was designed for absolute privacy so we shouldn't be bothered now."

"When did you come up with that?" asked Tsunade

"The day before we arrived in Konoha, about or around ten days," said Naruto and Jiraiya whistled impressed, "now to business, the first question is why are you here? And I mean why is Konoha here in Earthland, instead of its own world of the element nations?"

"A group of S-rank missing-nin called, the Akatsuki, were the ones responsible," said Tsunade, "they snuck into Konoha and used it as a shield for something known as the Anima ninjutsu to bring them and the village to this world in order to chase after…."

"The Jubi no Fenikkusu Kisaki," said Naruto finishing her train of thought, "the biju that was sealed into Naruto Namikaze, correct?"

"Yes," said Tsunade stunned by the calculated ending to her sentence, "how do you know about that and how do you relate to Naruto?"

"The Jubi Phoenix was the teacher of Naruto, Nami and I, in the ways of yours and Naruto's former world, along with Bahamut our dragon slayer master," replied Naruto silently laughing to himself at the expression on Tsunade's face, "she's still around if you want to find her."

"Her, the Jubi Phoenix is a woman?" asked Jiraiya a perverted look on his face

"Yes she is, has a human form as well, and if you are thinking something perverted stop before I castrate you here and now," said Naruto and Jiraiya clutched his manhood defensively, "now to answer your second question, Naruto is Nami and I's adoptive brother."

"So that would probably explain the blond hair and blue eyes," said Tsunade, "you used something to take on an appearance similar to his."

"Give the lady a prize Imotou," said Naruto sarcastically to Nami, "she seems to be the smart and open minded one, except for that lapse in judgment of abandoning her godson when he need her most."

"I thought he was dead!" shouted Tsunade tears in her eyes, "I didn't know he was alive until the Sandaime told me after summoning me back before he died taking out Orochimaru."

"HE DIED FOUR YEARS AFTER THE JUBI TOOK HIM FROM THE ELEMENT NATIONS IN A TRAINING ACCIDENT. SO WHY DO YOU CARE NOW! BOTH OF YOU!" demanded Naruto in a roar making Tsunade and Jiraiya flinch, "HE SUFFERED FOR THREE YEARS, THREE YEARS DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT IS WHEN A CHILD IS ATTACKED AND ALMOST KILLED BY NARROWMINDED ASSHOLES WHO CAN'T THE TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A CONTAINER AND THE DEMON…. TELL ME… TELL ME WHY YOU DIDN'T STAY TO CONFIRM IF HE WAS DEAD!"

"Because an ANBU appeared and told me of Kushina's death," said Tsunade now on her hands and knees crying at the memory, "and her child died the same time she did before Minato met his end to seal the Kyuubi away. Minato told me that the Kyuubi, Kushina and him had been friends for a long time, but said someone had taken forced control of the Kyuubi and forced… her to attack village. It's not fair why did they lie that he died?"

"And I was to busy grieving for Minato and I couldn't pull myself away from my spy network," said Jiraiya, "and those are excuses that can't do nothing to explain it, but why the lies?"

"Maybe word got out that the yondaime actually had a family despite the precautions he took," said Naruto calmer from his outburst, "or maybe someone who truly despised him and what he stood for, being similar to your teacher's ideals, wanted to control the Namikaze clan from the shadows before his heritage was revealed."

"DANZO!" Tsunade screamed through her tears, before punching a crater in the ground, "THAT MORON SO IT WAS A ROOT THAT TOLD ME."

"Feel free to introduce us," said Naruto cracking his knuckles, "sounds like he and the rest of that village owes Nii-san in triplicate."

"And I regret not helping him either," said Jiraiya his fist clenched, "I wish I did something different now I can't do anything to fix my mistake."

"I'm sorry Naruto," said a broken Tsunade, "if I had known… I'm so, so sorry. I wish I could do something do to take that moment back, to fix my mistake and make it up to you."

"Maybe you can…." Said Naruto as Tsunade looked up and Jiraiya had a confused look on his face

"How?" they both asked

Naruto lifted his hand to his mask and the back opened up (how do you think he hid his hair, under a hairnet? I forgot to mention that the mask is of similar design to that of Zero's from Code Geass) and Naruto slowly removed it. Tsunade and Jiraiya were shocked beyond belief at the face before them, and they felt like dying. Naruto had a sad little smile, which combined with an evil joking smirk, barely masked the tears in his eyes which were held a great deal of pain and something else.

"You can start…." said Naruto letting the mask disappear, "by telling me… how your lives have been, Tsunade-Ba-chan, Jiraiya-ero-ji-san."

Both of them gasped as they slowly approached Naruto stood there, both not believing that they were tricked.

"Is it you?" asked Tsunade as she touched the boy's check

"Yes Ba-chan," said Naruto hugging her gently tears in his eyes as new tears poured from Tsunade's as she returned it, "yes it's me, it's been too long I trust Jiraiya-ero-ji-san wasn't too much trouble."

"You have no idea," said Tsunade as she opened up for Jiraiya, ignoring the protest to what Naruto called him after recovering from his shock, to join in and Naruto for Nami, "who's this?"

"My sister, my biological sister" said Naruto to the two Sannins surprise as the hug broke and Nami removed her mask, "she born in a different sense but she is my sister, I wanted family, specifically someone younger to care for and protect and she came into my life and now the rest is here with me."

"Do I have to ask how you've been?" asked Tsunade with a chuckle

"Not really," said Naruto stretching his wings, "although in a nutshell I'm now a dragon/demon/human hybrid thanks to a certain incident years ago, events almost a month old and me going overboard like dad when he was a kid."

"I don't suppose I can ask you to return to the village?" asked Tsunade, "because you forgot a few things at the Namikaze compound."

"I thought something was off," said Naruto with a chuckle, "okay I'll go back for a while but I need to check in with my guild to tell them I'm alright."

"Fine but be at the tower at nine tonight," said Tsunade, "we can catch up some more and I'll show your home in Konoha and we can discuss getting the village and you two back to the element nations."

"I'm sorry to disappoint ba-chan," said Naruto with a sad chuckle, "but Earthland is my home now, I've got people who accept me for me and I got a number of ladies waiting for me."

"How girlfriends do you have?" asked Tsunade suddenly

"Let's see," said Naruto pulling out a light pen writing a mark in the air for every girlfriend he had, "there's Lucy, Erza, Mira, Ikaruga, Juvia, Mashiro, Yamiran, Arcadia, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Angel… so in total… about eleven, twelve, if Hinata doesn't mind sharing."

* * *

Tsunade and Jiraiya fainted for two different things; Tsunade the sudden shock of her godson having eleven girlfriends and Jiraiya from a nosebleed geyser because he found out his godson and his girlfriends was now prime research material for his Icha Icha series. Naruto looked at them before glancing to Nami before crying, "Imotou... I think... I broke our godparents. (1)"

"That's what you get for speaking about Erza-nee-sama and the others," said Nami shaking her head, "now we have to drag them and the hostages back."

"Yeah," said Naruto, "well Fairy Tail first, then Konoha, and then we work on our next two projects at the same time."

"Two I thought there was… one… oh." said Nami before realization struck her

"You got it," said Naruto, "although this goes against Bahamut's wishes of not to travel between worlds so haphazard and unnecessarily."

"There are reason for that," said Nami, "dimension crossing to different worlds is dangerous as it is one of the most delicate forces to disrupt and unbalance constant travel for every tear you make is risky to the point of suicide."

"Which is why I'm thinking of a toll highway system," said Naruto, "something of equivalent value is to be given for safe passage to the destination on wants and creators are exempt to the point of a discount or some kind of pass."

"That could take a while." Said Nami as she and Naruto picked up the unconscious people with Hinata following wondering where they were going

* * *

Tsunade and Jiraiya awoke and looked around to find themselves in an unfamiliar room along with the unconscious form of Sasuke and Sakura on separate beds on the other side of the room, Hinata was sitting on a seat by the door watching them as if keeping a vigil. The door opened and Naruto along with a fourteen-year-old girl who went to check the unconscious Uchiha and Haruno.

"Glad to see you two are up," said Naruto with a grin as he leaned against the wall as Nami stood next to Hinata, "I thought I broke you guys when I said I got more than one girlfriend."

"And you could have told us sooner." Tsunade growled half-heartedly still glad her godson was still around and it wasn't a dream

"You didn't ask," said Naruto still grinning, "besides if I hadn't said anything about when I did I'm sure you and Ero-ji-san would probably have died of a heart attack when I introduced you, so Wendy how are they?"

"What ever you two hit them with," said the girl a small glowing orb suspended between her cupped hands holding it over Sakura's chest, "sure shocked their systems and placed them under massive strain to compensate from the initial strike."

"If I recall Uchiha are fighters and it'd take more than my 'spark gatling' or Tenshuryuu no Rasendan, at about thirty percent, to keep them down for long."

"You used the 'god dragon spiral bullet'!" exclaimed Wendy, "it's a wonder you didn't kill him, a full power shot would have erased the blasted areas from existence."

"He's lucky I was being merciful," said Naruto miffed, "besides it was reflex he tried to take my head I reacted with some of at least equal force, only spreading it out so I didn't blast a hole in him."

"You're that strong?" asked Jiraiya curiously thinking 'just what is my godson now?'

"Yes," said Naruto, "bet I could my dad a run for his money if he was still around, besides I was close to going berserk and possibly jumping a couple more tails, although I can see split-lines in all three of them already."

"What are you talking about?" asked Wendy, "I thought…."

"That the Tenshuryuu didn't have more than one tail," said Naruto, "not likely I'm the first for this to happen, apart from that I'm also a hanyou, a half-human half-demon hybrid combine that with my evolution process and I'm the fast tract to taking Bahamut's place in a few years."

"Seriously?" asked Wendy turning to the blonde slayer eyes wide

"Seriously," said Naruto, "not only that I don't have my full powers yet, due to the lack of tails."

"Why's that Ni-sama?" asked Nami

"Think of it this way, a Biju with one tail has enough power to fight three slayers with dragon force tops by itself," said Naruto and everyone's eyes widened, "now with me, with every new tail I gain, example one being the same as multiply that one tail by itself, but since my first split into two tails my power more or less tripled instantly, now if all three split at the same time it be my current power x4. Or least that's the way I'm measuring it because Hikaru and Bahamut barely left me any details."

"You spoke to Bahamut," said Wendy suddenly, "since when? I thought the dragons left."

"If you heard the stories of the 'Tower of Heaven' incident," said Naruto and Wendy nodded saying she knew, "then she contacted me some time after that while I was unconscious, but I lost contact soon after, I'm sorry Wendy but I think the dragons want to stay gone until they want to come back."

"Am I missing something here?" asked Tsunade

"It's something that involves dragon slayers, baa-chan," said Naruto, "and nothing to worry about… yet."

"Do you know her? And why do you call her baa-chan?" asked Wendy, "and how are these people related? Because these two are from Konoha by these headbands, I'm guessing."

"Well to answer your second question, she's older than she looks and she along with the white haired geezer in the crazy outfit are my godparent's," said Naruto and Wendy's eyes widened, "and the fact that Baa-chan is the Godaime Hokage of Konoha and every person in here, apart from you, Nami, and myself, are from Konoha."

"WHAT THEY'RE ALL FROM KONOHA!" Wendy shouted

"Yes," said Naruto removing from his hands from his ears, "and cold please turn it down, that scream was almost as bad as that pink-haired mega-banshee you're standing next to."

* * *

Wendy looked nervously at Sakura before inching away to behind Naruto as killing intent began to pour from the pink hair kunoichi who sat up and looked at Naruto with a seriously evil glare that would have cowed the weaker minded, but not Naruto who didn't even flinch. Sakura leaped kunai draw about to strike when, "SAKURA STAND DOWN!" Tsunade shouted and the girl stopped dead to look at her

"Hokage-sama," said Sakura lowering the weapon, "what's going on? Who is this punk that insulted me? And where are we?"

"That punk is Naruto Namikaze," said Tsunade and Sakura looked at the dragonized Naruto with disbelief and shock, "and we are apparently somewhere he knows as to what's going on, my godson here had essentially punked Konoha and me personally."

"Why would the Namikaze heir do that?" asked Sakura, "surely…."

"That I would have some loyalty to Konoha after it tried to assassinate me when I was three," said Naruto with a mocking laugh, "how little you know me, Plateau-brow."

Sakura was suddenly fuming at the nickname and asked as sweetly as possible, "how do you know the insulting nickname some snotty little punk gave me?"

Naruto grinning broadly and not even moving transformed into the kid she met and her eyes went wide in shock, humiliation and rage on her face. She went to all to her hands and knees bowing saying, "forgive me for my insolence Namikaze-sama, I didn't know it was you."

"Is she always like this?" asked Naruto incredulously, changing back addressing his godmother, "because it seems she likes to kiss up to those of significant standing."

"I notice along time ago," said Tsunade, "and yes she does tend to do that despite her mother being on the civilian council."

"Bunch of fat pigs that need to be turned into bacon, pan-seared till the fat is gone," said Naruto, "at least the civilians since they were the biggest group of idiots who orchestrated my assassination attempts behind Saru-ji-san's back."

Sakura was in complete and utter shock at how this blonde teenager, who was the apparently missing son of the yondaime, was badmouthing his birthplace, more specifically the council, and was getting away with it scot-free in front of the Godaime like that. There was a groan and she turned to see Sasuke looking a little worse for wear as she moved over to check on him.

"Don't bother," said Naruto ruffling Wendy's hair playfully, "Wendy here, already took care of the injuries dealt to the Uchiha, the only ones she couldn't or rather can't heal are the bruises on his ego."

"What do you mean?" demanded Sakura, "Sasuke-kun would never go down, you must have done something to unfair to him."

"Like all ninja are supposed to do?" snapped Naruto and Sakura flinched, "ninjas aren't supposed to have a code of honor, that's about the only thing I learned when I almost died if Hikaru hadn't saved me from civilian-mob-mental-stupidity that seemed have infected several of the Shinobi in that village. He's lucky the attack I knocked him out with was weakened otherwise you'd be attending his funeral by now."

Sakura was about to scream at him when Sasuke said, "so I was right, you are the Namikaze heir."

"I think we established that when your fangirl woke up before you." Said Naruto with a slight snarl

"What's got you so riled up?" asked Sasuke

"As if I'd tell you now," said Naruto with an evil smirk, succeeding in ticking off the Uchiha, "besides as I told baa-chan, I'm not going back to the element nations, once I take care of the Akatsuki that sent you guys here, I'm sending you back no questions asked."

"Why don't you want to go back?" asked Sakura, "and aren't those assassination accusations exaggerated?"

"One, I had the freaking Kyuubi sealed in me, which if I may remind you killed a number of Konoha citizens in case you've forgotten," Naruto said loudly bordering a yell making the Konoha ninjas flinch as he stood up straight, "two, the people's hate for the fox blinded them and their retribution for the fox fell on me, so finally at number three, LIKE HELL THOSE ASSASSINATION ACCUSATIONS ARE EXAGGERATED AND DO ME AND EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS ROOM A FAVOR AND SHUT UP ABOUT ME COMING BACK WITH THE VILLAGE, IF I HADN'T MADE PEACE WITH THAT PAST PART OF MY LIFE I WOULD HAVE WIPED THAT VILLAGE AWAY WITHOUT A CARE. AND DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT LOYALTY, BECAUSE THOSE IDIOT CIVILIANS DIDN'T PRACTICE WHAT THEY PREACHED WHEN THEY TRIED TO KILL ME, ME, THE SON OF THEIR MOST BELOVED HOKAGE. IT WAS A MIRICLE THAT HIKARU SAVED ME BY BECOME THE PHOENIX THOSE IDIOTS TALK ABOUT I'M SURPRISED THEY AREN'T CALLING HER OR ME A DEMON ANYMORE, MAYBE THEY ACTUALLY LEARNED SOMETHING."

* * *

Naruto paused to catch his breath and began to meditate for a few seconds before continuing in cold voice much harsher than his shout and was much more effective, "besides my life in Konoha was over the very second I left, my life is here in earthland, period, end of discussion."

There was knock at the door and Mira walked in along with Erza and Lucy concern on their faces Naruto's expression softened before saying, "it's okay girls, it seems like I didn't really come to terms with my past, but I aim to _fix_ that."

Tsunade and Jiraiya didn't like the way Naruto put an emphasis on the word fix as Naruto turned to them and said, "come on I want to introduce you guys, except for you Uchiha, Haruno-san. Reason being Uchiha, everyone is a little sore about what you did to our friend Gildarts and Haruno because you'd rub people the wrong way if anyone made mention of your precious Uchiha."

"Before you send us back," said Sasuke suddenly; "you owe me a fight since you blind sided me, and I'm sure the girl who lookes like you owes Sakura here a fight as well."

"We'll see," said Naruto as he, Nami, Wendy, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Hinata walked out of the room, which turned out to be the infirmary, "because this current situation has gotten severely under my scales."

* * *

**(1) - small prize to who ever gets it this time and this time i'll leave a hint - it's from an anime revolving around martial arts**

**

* * *

**

**There you go that the end of that chapter and i'd like to express my apologies again if some thing didn't come out right**

**It's just been a while and some things just come and go.**

**any way vote, vote, vote, vote on the poll because there are 18 days left until my newly revised pokegirl story comes online**

**See ya again next week,**

**- Silvdra-zero**


	16. Toying with Konoha: Part 1

**Hey there it's been a while, this is a friendly reminder you have eleven days before my new version of the pokegirl story so vote like mad if you want to see your favorite legendaries.**

**Also i've working on a little side project so it's distracted me from some of my other stories so i'll try to update on those as soon as possible.**

**i won't keep you waiting anymore so here is chapter 16 of Fairy Tail: Dragon Chronicles,**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

**Toying with Konoha: part 1**

**

* * *

**

"Before you send us back," said Sasuke suddenly; "you owe me a fight since you blind sided me, and I'm sure the girl who likes like you owes Sakura here a fight as well."

"We'll see," said Naruto as he, Nami, Wendy, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Hinata walked out of the room, which turned out to be the infirmary, "because this current situation has gotten severely under my scales."

* * *

Several minutes later the three of the five brought from Konoha were getting along well with the members of Fairy Tail and it wasn't like when Naruto introduced them, before things smoothed over before his human girlfriends swarmed him.

(Flashback)

Naruto, Nami, and Wendy led Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Hinata into the main area of the guild and as soon as they entered a strange silence fell over everyone. Markov approached, "Naruto good to see you and Nami-chan are well," he said before turning to the trio he brought in, "and who are they, everyone was curious about them and the other two they saw, until we heard shouts from the infirmary about Konoha and that little rant you went on."

"My bad ji-san," said Naruto scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "but the two unconscious ones I brought in along with Nami had suddenly gotten on my nerves," he then moved a side gesturing to Tsunade, "may I present Tsunade Senju, my godmother, A member of the legendary Sannin, and Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato."

The tension skyrocketed when they heard the last part of Naruto intro and everyone went on battle alert as did the Sannin, before Naruto said, "it's fine, I brought them here when my initial meeting was snowballed by some outside interference."

"And what would that be?" asked Markov

"I was essentially ambushed by a division of a special force not loyal to the hokage call the ANBU ROOT," said Naruto, "their leader is a man called Danzo who is stupid old war hawk and he wanted to capture me and Nami along with retrieving the two ninja we had taken prisoner, the Uchiha that took Gildarts's arm and a _Fangirl_ of his." Naruto spat the word fangirl out like something foul that got or was placed inside his mouth.

"Would the Uchiha be the black haired guy you brought in?" demanded Natsu cracking his knuckles as well as several others

"Drop it Natsu," said Naruto and the members backed down leaving Tsunade curious at how the blonde could have gained such respect that others would listen to him like that, "besides I found out why Konoha is here in the first place and we got one hell of a larger problem than the village."

"What sort of problem could be bigger than a ninja village that appeared for now reason?" asked Gray and others were voicing the same thing

"A group of S-ranked missing-nin called the Akatsuki and they are an enemy that makes the Oracion Seis look like a regular guild by any standard," said Naruto and the air grew serious colder as guild members paled at the blonde's declaration, "originally the group consisted of ten members with thousands of subordinates at their disposal right now, and they're after Hikaru for the power she possesses, there are how many members left baa-chan?"

"Five," said Tsunade crossing her arms, "but considering the leader, Pain, consists of six people with a different number of body piercings and the Rinnegan it's hard to tell who is who."

"The Rinnegan huh," said Naruto as he looked at Tsunade, "maybe you should have kept an eye out for a body with out any piercings because it sounds like this Pain guy is using dummy bodies for whatever power that Dojutsu can use."

"How do you figure it that?" asked Jiraiya, "and who is this Hikaru?"

"I'm surprised you haven't pieced it together Ero-ji-san," Naruto as the Phoenix emerged from his back and was the size of a hawk, "Hikaru is the Jubi no phoenix and the reason the Akatsuki are still after me." Jiraiya was about to faint as was Tsunade but Nami applied her dragon slayer fire to them as to prevent them from keeling over.

"Well we'll worry about that later," said Markov waving a hand in a dismissive fashion before walking up to Tsunade holding out a hand, "for now maybe we should start over, I am Markov Dreyer, Guild Master of Fairy Tail, and welcome."

* * *

After that tensions eased up and the festivities got in full swing, Jiraiya went skirt chasing for research material, while Tsunade got into a drinking match with Cana and Hinata got along with the rest of the guild members. Things were going along great till Naruto fell to his hands and knees keeping himself from screaming and everyone noticed the first being his girlfriends, sister, godparents, Markov, and Hinata. Pretty soon everyone was crowding to see what was happening, those closest saw the blonde's back was rippling along with the fact that the feathers on his tails split in half and were forming new halves to them. There was a loud tearing and a small splattering of blood, if those in the way hadn't shielded themselves or at least tried to, as another, smaller, pair of wings appeared between his lower pair and between them, and that got Naruto to scream before he was panting soon forcing himself to stand.

"Damn, I wasn't expecting that to happen so fast," Naruto said in hoarse voice as a cool relaxing sensation entered his body and looked to see Wendy and Tsunade standing over him hands touching as they combined their efforts to relieve the pain, "thanks Wendy-chan, baa-chan."

"What happened?" asked Tsunade

"A development that shouldn't have happened for another week, five days at the least," said Naruto bring his tails into his line of sight, "seems that last fight must have accelerated the evolution burst, man I wasn't expecting it to hurt that much although the last two times that happened I was too distracted to be in pain."

"Evolution burst, what's that?" asked Erza

"In a nutshell, a period of time as my body evolves and matures before I fully evolve into a dragon," said Naruto, "the length of each transition varies from a few weeks to a number of years, but it something is definitely off if the transitions are occurring too rapidly."

"Is there anyway to keep that under control?" asked Jiraiya

"Not really," said Naruto as a miniature replica of seal he used at the tower appeared in front of Jiraiya, "my knowledge with seals is limited despite Hikaru's teachings, but that is the full detailed seal I used to contain a magical source known Aetherion and the power source was my magical power here in this world and Hikaru's chakra from the Element Nations, and it is powerful since I pulled from two near-god-like sources."

"Powerful, kid that's an understatement," said Jiraiya as he examined it, "this seal is a monstrous work of art and believe it or not you put your dad and I to shame, because this seal seems it can do just about anything you can think of."

"Such as making you and Baa-chan about thirty years younger?" said Naruto and no sooner had he said that the seal appeared over the two sannin immediately regressed to their mid twenties

"Memo to me watch what I say when that seal is around," said Naruto standing up again as the seals vanished, "besides we have get to Konoha."

"Why?" asked Tsunade

"Because the Uchiha and his pink howler monkey fangirl just bolted," said Naruto calmly and was soon followed by an uproar till Markov silenced them by going giant, "if they don't rat me out as the one that took you guys they are going to be the ones to snitch where I'm at and be the first to claim they found me."

"That could be a problem," said Tsunade, "can you get us to Konoha also bring your sister along I have a feeling that her staying a secret is not going to last."

"Alright," said Naruto his clothes immediately become the demon-blood armor he wore and his wings became the cloak, "grab on and hold on tight."

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hinata and Nami grabbed either his upper arm of shoulder as the seal appeared over head and in a split second was several yards from Konoha's front gate.

"That was fast." Said Tsunade

"Shaved off four days at a leisurely pace, eight or nine hours at full sprint," said Naruto running calculations in his head, "and way ahead of those two by miles."

* * *

Tsunade approached and gave a story about how she had faked getting captured when the talk went south and certain other things before calling a council meeting. Naruto waited outside the hall until he and Nami, both under a henge, were allowed in, as he and Nami walked in they got confused looks and whispers.

"Everyone of the council," said Tsunade standing up gesturing to the blondes, "I'd like everyone to welcome back Naruto Namikaze and his sister, Nami."

The uproar was deafening until Tsunade shouted for them to shut up and she resumed her seat before continuing, "with the aid of the Uchiha we found that Naruto here was in the care of the mage guild, Fairy Tail."

"That damned guild that destroyed the Oracion Seis who were essentially protecting us by reputation alone without realizing it," said a civilian council member but he sighed and said, "well it doesn't matter because once a solution is found we'll being saying goodbye to this world and I'm sure I speak for everyone that we are glad the Namikaze heir is back with us."

That statement was met with laughter and everyone, but Tsunade, was confused when they saw the source of the laughter was coming from Naruto. Naruto held a hand up to keeping them from speaking before he stopped.

"I'm sorry," Naruto with a mocking smirk on his face, "but I find the fact that the ones who essentially were responsible for kicking me out to die, are glad that I'm back just because I changed worlds doesn't mean I'm not intelligent, and who said I was going back with this village, you jackass."

"Namikaze-sama!" shouted a pink haired woman and she found herself surrounded by senbon-sized blades, Kitsune in Naruto's hand, the mocking smirk gone and so was his and Nami's henge their wings spread showing their dragon features, the same ones on the intruders that were in the village just a few days ago.

"Are you looking?" asked Naruto and everyone nodded dumbly, "good because the me before you is a part of this world, the moment I left my life in this village was over and there is no way in hell my sister is staying either."

"But you're supposed to be an only child," said another council member confusion on a number of faces as they looked at Nami, "the records the Sandaime waved in front our faces after you left said the yondaime had no other children."

"Because Nami is basically my clone," said Naruto causing everyone to gasp, "and I don't mean those temporary ninjutsu ones but an actual flesh and blood one, but she is as human as anyone in this room including me, or do people still refer to me as a demon?"

"No one has called you that in sixteen years," said a Hyuga head (Hiashi), "whenever someone did they were…."

"Burned by a rainbow-hued white fire that lasts for seven years and doesn't allow them to die until the ones who spoke untruly about me finished the terms of curse the phoenix had left before fleeing to another world," said Naruto stunning everyone but Tsunade, "what the lovely little bird can't have the fun, because she told me everything when I was old enough to understand and I was about fourteen when she did tell me."

"You can speak to the phoenix?" asked a rather pudgy councilman and it wasn't the Akamichi on the Shinobi council

"Wow and I guess the council is smart," said Naruto sarcastically, "because that is the most retarded thing I've heard from the peanut gallery known as the civilian council yet."

"You will show respect here," said an old lady on Tsunade's right, "even if you are the son of the yondaime, doesn't mean we won't make your sister come back with us and sent through the Clan Restoration Act…."

Several of the senbon blades were soon hovering around her and Naruto was smirking again, "respect is earned," he said, "and so far only baa-chan has earned it… and there is no way in hell I'd let my sister go through the CRA, I'd soon die fighting for her honor then hand her over or letting a bunch of fat civilian, and some ninja, pigs take her, no offense to the statuesquely plump Akamichi clan."

"I like this kid," said Choza Akamichi to a man wearing sunglasses to his left, "he knows how to avoid insulting others when he's on a roll."

"I agree," said the man, "at least he hasn't said anything about bugs yet."

"There is no need, Aburame-san," said Naruto looking to the man, "because I doubt there is anyone who can make me do anything, I only do things when asked to when it is within reason and morally right as opposed to what the ninja world has become because certain idiots don't know when they are not needed, right Danzo?"

The man didn't respond as he was too busy fuming at the verbal jab from the blonde and an idea caused him to smirk and made Naruto's smirk to grow, which went unnoticed by everyone but Tsunade and Jiraiya who was watching from the shadows.

"Very well, Namikaze-san, you say you wouldn't give up your sister or go back without a fight," said the ROOT leader his mind on overdrive, "then how about this you and your sister face our strongest ninja, win each fight and you are free to do as you please, however lose and you go back with us and you shall submit to the CRA without a fight."

"Then you're going to have take my fiancés along," said Naruto with a smirk to the shock of the councils and the advisors, "I've already got eleven lined, primed for any child you want or I don't want. And how about we make it more interesting my sister and I take on your best ninja all at once and should we win, we still have our freedom and the right to enter and exit this village as we please, and throw in the Uchiha because I owe him a match and this will be a perfect chance to knock him down a few pegs."

"Now that's going too far…." Said the pink haired councilwoman before she turned after hearing another burst of laughter to see it now came from Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama?"

"That's my godson for you," said Tsunade, "very well I accept because I have no doubt on the outcome since you demonstrated some of your abilities for me already."

Naruto chuckled before saying, "baa-chan that wasn't even me putting an effort into what I was doing and odds are I'll take out at least three opponents before they can even try to launch a single jutsu due to me shocking them big time."

"Aren't you being a little cocky there kid?" asked Tsunade primly

"I'm sure the ramen bill would be example enough for me to back up my claims." Said Naruto keeping himself from falling over laughing at the expression on everyone's faces before he and Nami disappeared when the seal appeared beneath them taking the siblings to Tsunade's office.

* * *

Tsunade arrived an hour or two later and she had a woman in her late twenties following her along with Jiraiya. Tsunade paused when she saw her godchildren and shrugged before kicking Naruto off the desk.

"You do know that you're playing with fire," she said looking Naruto in the face, "despite your display and your claims, I'm still a bit worried."

"Unless they force me to unleash Kitsune's true form and pull out my Draco-Gear, then you'll have something to worry," said Naruto showing the gear in its released form, "other then that I've got a few Rasengan tricks to surprise those ninja with."

"When and where did Hikaru learn how to do the Rasengan?" asked Jiraiya

Hikaru appear transforming in her human form, before saying, "Minato-kun showed it, while i was still the Kyuubi, when some idiots were hitting on me and were about to do something stupid when he saved me, after that I asked that he'd teach me since it was very interesting and when I thought it time to pass it on I taught it to Naruto, he is definitely got his father's talent for creativity he came up with several variations along with creating one from his dragon slayer magic and a combination of both."

"Just how powerful is that version?" asked Jiraiya, "the one with magic and chakra combined?"

"Try the impact of ten originals on the same spot at the same time," said Naruto, "found a nice gem mine when I tested it out too, 'bout near leveled the mountain, along with a rare metal mine that gave me the necessary materials for Kitsune."

"You almost leveled a mountain!" Tsunade yelled

"Yeah," said Naruto, "had to use the earth attribute of my magic to restore it, otherwise the magic council would have been all over me for damaging part of a national site/preserve."

* * *

Tsunade didn't press the subject as she got up and led the siblings to the Namikaze estate, which luckily was inside the village and unfortunately for Naruto it was next to the Uchiha compound.

"Imotou I'll make extra sure that we win because I have sneaking suspicion about that Uchiha." Said Naruto as he glared over the wall at the series of buildings

"What's that Nii-sama?" asked Nami

"That he's going to ask you to marry him just to piss me off," said Naruto as he went back inside through the back door, "now we're going to be going all out so your going to have to pull out your level three equipment."

"Isn't that a little excessive Nii-sama?" asked Nami looking concerned

"Maybe," said Naruto with a shrug, "but I want prove we aren't pushovers and I'm sure those punks on the council will probably try to set it up that I go down first and leave you to fend for yourself."

"Is it wise to speak here Nii-sama?" Nami asked a sudden sensation of being watched running up her spine

"I'm sure I reinforced those anti-intruder seals with a little extra kick," said Naruto as he sat down on the couch just as there were several screams of fear and pain, "I need to get rid of those stupid trick reinforce notes."

"You had to keep a part of the fox didn't you?" said Nami a she spotted several ANBU on the ground writhing in pain as something was causing them massive agony

"What can I say, I'm a trickster at heart," said Naruto using his Seiongan, "besides maybe I wanted to set an example for certain people not to mess with us."

"I don't know who's worse, you or that Tanuki demon you felt sorry for," said Nami, "at least her jokes had some flare as opposed to what you thought of."

"Midori-chan, HA," said Naruto with a slight snap, "her jokes are flashy and risqué, at least mine got some class and certain amount of finesse, with the quality is that makes foxes more popular."

"What ever you say Hannibal-sama (1)," said Nami before sitting down, "but I still find her jokes amusing with out offending everyone in the entire area."

"Whatever," said Naruto as he walked up the stairs, "lets get to bed early, who knows, but we're going to need the energy."

"Okay Nii-sama, give me a minute to lock the doors." Said Nami and when she meant lock them she actually meant booby-trap them as she applied specialized explosive tags to the keyholes after locking them for real and did the same thing with the windows.

* * *

The Namikaze siblings slept like rocks as the screams of certain ANBU continued to tear through the night keeping a number of people up including one Sasuke Uchiha who had to pull out some heavy-duty earmuffs to block out the sound. The next morning while the siblings were having breakfast there was an explosion from one of the upper floors and a rather dazed ANBU with purple hair stumbled down the stairs. Naruto walked over to the ANBU and crouched down before applying a healing spell and the ANBU and she looked up at him and felt the heat of a blush radiating off the now close up view revealing her as a woman.

"T-t-thank you," she said as she stood up, "the hokage has asked me to inform you your match is to take place in the next two hours."

"Tell her we'll be there and make sure the medics are on standby for heavy injuries and we won't be getting them." Said Naruto as he un-trapped and unlocked the door to let the ANBU out and closed it when she was out of sight.

"Imotou remind me later to right a letter of apology for baa-chan and that ANBU for blowing her up," said Naruto as he walked into the bathroom, "and do even think of arguing I hate it when you get into trouble because of a habit."

The ANBU that snuck in after the first got blasted began to wonder as tried to sneak out thinking 'what the hell kind of habits does the girl have' before he carelessly opened another trapped and BOOM followed by a chuckle and "Correction make that three letters of apology, for the sap that didn't get the hint and warning the first one made."

* * *

**(1) - cookie for the person to answer this riddle; i'm thinking of an old TV series about a certain group of rogues on the run from the government while working as soldiers of fortune, and their leader is nicknamed Hannibal for a reason.

* * *

**

**I don't know about you, but i think that last scene was one of the funniest ones i could come up with,**

**anyway i'd like to apologize if the chapter is not as satisfactory as some would hope.**

**and don't worry i'll make sure to publish on time, so see ya next week.**

**- Silvdra-zero**


	17. Toying with Konoha: Part 2

**Hey there everyone sorry for the wait, so i'd like to inform you that like this story - Pokegirl Origins: Naruto - will be posted at weekly intervals... hopefully...**

**So without further ado here is Chapter 17 of Fairy Tail: Dragon Chronicles,**

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

**Toying with Konoha: part 2

* * *

**

"Imotou remind me later to right a letter of apology for baa-chan and that ANBU for blowing her up," said Naruto as he walked into the bathroom, "and do even think of arguing I hate it when you get into trouble because of a habit."

The ANBU that snuck in after the first got blasted began to wonder as tried to sneak out thinking 'what the hell kind of habits does the girl have' before he carelessly opened another trapped and BOOM followed by a chuckle and "Correction make that three letters of apology, for the sap that didn't get the hint and warning the first one made."

* * *

The siblings walked in dressed again in more battle ready forms of their demon blood armors as actual metal structures appeared on different parts of their bodies. The two were met with a number of different reactions not sure if the majority was cheering or the other booing or split down the middle. Across the field from the blonde siblings stood ten people one of them being Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi, and the guy with the pineapple hairdo.

"Welcome everyone to the exhibition match where Naruto and Nami Namikaze shall test their skills against Konoha's best ninja," said Tsunade from the Hokage's prime seat through the announcement system, "now without further ado ref could you please."

Jiraiya walked up and held his hand in the air before bringing it down shouting 'begin' and getting the hell out of the way as Naruto immediately went on the attack as he flipped Kitsune's shuriken form open and it began to spark and crackle before a spin ball appeared inside the ring and spun the weapon he then threw it shouting, "Raiton; Tenshuryuu no Rasenshuriken!"

Naruto was correct that the ninja pause in shock at his first that when it hit the ground it detonated in an electrical burst that all but four of them went down from the paralyzing blast alone. The five that didn't go down was the Uchiha, Kakashi, Haruno, a woman with black hair and alluring crimson colored eyes, a weirdo in green spandex and a hairdo that looked like he was wearing a black bowl on his head.

"The Uchiha I just met," said Naruto catching Kitsune as it flew back to him after the explosion, "but I don't know the other three, lets start with the silver haired one."

"Kakashi Hatake," replied the jonin, "I was a student of your father and one of those that tired to protect you."

"If you succeeded in protecting more than once," said Naruto with a nod of his head, "thank you and next the lovely rose."

The woman blushed before saying, "Kurenai Yuhi, genjutsu specialist and I severely detest perverts."

"Guess we aren't the only ones Imotou," said Naruto as he pointed to the guy in spandex, "and finally the unique man in the green spandex that I wouldn't be caught dead in."

"MIGHT GUY," the man shouted and Naruto had his hands over his ears, "THE HANDSOME GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA, TAIJUTSU SPECIALIST AND THE MOST YOUTHFUL MAN TO EVER…."

"OKAY!" Naruto roared and the man stopped, "you made your point in more ways then one and please no more yelling my ears are a little extra sensitive today."

"Then you won't mind if I do this?" asked Kakashi his sharingan uncovered and had rushed forward with his chidori before he stopped dead when the jutsu hit the chakra shield made by Tora

"Thank you very much Imotou," said Naruto pulling out some paper tags and placed them over his ears, "aw, bliss, now to return the favor."

Everyone's eyes widened as Naruto shot forward a chidori encasing his hand as he brought it into contact with Guy's chest and the man dropped twitching and spasm as his body was hit with enough electricity to short out several city blocks. Naruto bent down to examine him and then said, "wow either I got lucky that shot didn't kill him or he's lucky due to his freakish endurance."

"How… how…." Said Kakashi trying to ask until everyone saw something no one was expecting the Seiongan in its full glory

"Like the Sharingan, the Seiongan can copy ninjutsu among other things," said Naruto slipping into what looked like the Juken but was much looser but still held power, "and has the powers of the Byakugan minus a certain weakness, and a little something from my personal favorite from the little history a certain Phoenix taught me, the Rinnegan, Bansho Ten'in!"

Kakashi barely registered shock as he was suddenly yanked towards Naruto who had a dragon slayer Rasengan waiting as he cocked his arm back and smiled in a very foxy fashion, "Surprise, Tenshuryuu no Rasengan!" the blonde shouted as his hand shot forward and planted it in the man's gut before launching him back leaving a fine body impression on the far wall.

The crowd was shocked that two of the strongest jonin in the village were taken out with almost no effort and now Naruto just stood their his eyes boring into Kurenai's and the woman was starting to shake until she fell forward her back full of senbon. Naruto looked at the downed woman and then to his sister before saying, "guess we didn't need the level three at all Imotou, and we won our wager so that means…."

"Nothing! You forgot about me!" shouted Sasuke as he shot forward soon leaping into the air and began launch streams of shuriken and kunai in waves that began ricocheting off each other coming at the blonde from all sides while Sakura charged at Nami fists flying in every direction.

"Puh-lease, is that the best you've got?" asked Naruto as he brought his arms up before flicking kunai and shuriken of his own performing the same deflection pattern that negated the incoming weapons

"Show off." Said Nami as Tora charge forward changing into her humanoid form revealing several weapons at once before engaging the Haruno in what seemed to be a taijutsu match

"Who's a show off?" asked Naruto and Nami giggled as she turned to see the mock irritated look on his face not paying attention to her puppet as she came close to landing a blow on Sakura, "you know Tora needs you to pay attention, right?"

"Right." Said Nami as she yanked a hand and Tora dodged a chakra-reinforced fist

"She's a puppeteer like that sand ninja!" shouted a person from the crowd

"And she's better than any puppeteer Suna can provide!" Naruto shouted to the crowd as flame sparks began to play up and down his wings, "because her puppets are a hell of a lot more unique because of her magic."

"And what's that?" demanded Sasuke as he succeeded in destroying Nami's concentration with a kunai to her shoulder but soon found himself being punched hard by a still mobile Tora, albeit a much more feral one after losing her special leashes

"She can animate inanimate objects," said Naruto as his wings caught fire, "Nami call Tora off it's time to end this," he said as he took to the sky slowly spinning around, "Tenshuryuu katon: Akujisenri Rasen-Tsunami! (1)"

Naruto's top wings reached above his head and wrapped around each other forming something akin to a spear, while the other wings formed into curved fins that accelerated the blonde's spin as he dive bombed at the Uchiha who shot an ineffective attack before being forced to dodge, but the blonde appeared behind him and the fire from his wings coalesced into a whirlpool of fire in his hand, "Fooled ya," Naruto said smirking, "Tenshuryuu katon: Aka Rasen Gaia Ireeza! (2)"

Naruto brought his hand forward and Sasuke thinking it was another Rasengan variation but was soon shocked when the spiraling fire attack exploded in a wave that expanded until it his the wall. When the attack faded the Uchiha fell to the ground burned his shirt gone as he went down with a soft thud. Silence reigned in the arena before someone screamed Sasuke's name and there was an unintelligible roar and Naruto flew up to the Hokage box and 'stood' in the air before Tsunade saying before flying back to his sister, "Look's like we win, baa-chan so we keep our freedom and Konoha loses out right on keeping the Namikaze clan."

"Doesn't mean we are going to honor a worthless deal made by you," said Danzo, "ROOT, arrest the Namikaze for treasonous acts against Konoha!" Masked Shinobi surrounded Naruto and Nami with the mark for ROOT on the foreheads.

* * *

Naruto looked up at the man and smirked saying, "wow... you're dumber than you look one eye, I thought the ROOT division was disbanded years ago, and by the way Baa-chan your advisers are in on this too," The masked ninja then exploded into smoke as Naruto said, "I've already dealt with your soldiers wrapped up nice and pretty for Ibiki also as a representative of Fairy Tail and head of the Namikaze clan I hereby call for the execution of Danzo and the Hokage's advisors for treason to the Hokage, conspiracy against a clan that was rejected from the village of Konoha, and not honoring the deal to determine the fate of said clan."

Several more ROOT ninja appeared and attempted to flee with the accused trio but they fell from copies of Kitsune in their backs. Danzo turned and charged towards the siblings and Naruto then said to his sister, "Nami get out of here I may have to go out to take care of this guy including Demonic-Divinity."

"Are you nuts?" demanded Nami as she pulled out the panther puppet taking up a defensive stance, "you don't know what thing can do you might end up destroying everything if you're not careful."

"It'll only be a last resort," said Naruto as he picked up Nami by the scruff of her neck and threw her hard into the air dragging the puppets with her, "now get out of here I'll handle this and take care of those idiots that have been the bane to Saru-ji-san!"

By the time Nami cleared away from the arena Danzo was standing not far from Naruto who snapped his fingers and a seal as large as the arena flared up before fading to black with crimson/black flames flicking at the edges. Naruto pulled out his Draco-Gear and equipped it before taking off Kitsune back in hand, watching the man like a hawk, waiting for him to strike. Danzo fired a ball of compressed air that didn't faze Naruto as it made a clanging sound against the metal chest plate and Naruto countered with a hailstorm of blasts from his Rail-guns, but blocked it with a rapid-growing tree that rapidly grew from his left arm, which was out in the open, ten Sharingan eyes embedded from the shoulder point of the upper arm down to the back of his hand.

"Well, well, well," said Naruto from his position in the air, "this is a surprise… not. Planning on using Izanagi?"

* * *

If Danzo's face hadn't atrophied he would have showed surprise and shock from the fact that this… boy saw right through him, and the fact that his Seiongan had become the same as Itachi's Mangekyo with a slight twist of three black diamonds situated in the middle of each blade and each was connected by a concentric circle of the same color.

"Surprised," said Naruto, "the Seiongan is a rare combination of the three most powerful Dojutsu, the Byakugan, Sharingan, and Rinnegan, that crops up in Namikaze line for two to three generations before skipping two and the cycle repeats. What you're seeing is the true maturity of my Seiongan, the Murasame Seiongan, and what you can do, I can do and better."

"Want to test that?" asked Danzo as he unleashed another windblast only several times stronger and Naruto slashed it aside with Kitsune, "It seems you have a certain amount of impact endurance before you have to defend yourself."

"No, the same attack twice is just plain annoying," said Naruto as he felt several twinges before a sharp jab before muttering to himself, "damn why now of all times?"

Danzo noticed the pause and looking further the pain on Naruto's face and thought he must have suffered from the first hit after all. How wrong he was as he summon a giant Tapir that he used to amplify his air attack but Naruto simply dodged before doing several hand signs before slamming his palm into Danzo's back making the beast disappeared.

"Summoning seal," said Naruto after getting away from the man, "and a contract negation seal you are on your own."

"Tsukuyomi!" said Danzo in a panic when Naruto looked at the eyes and a red and black world appeared before him and he found himself bound to a kind of cross, "welcome to the world of Tsukuyomi, here I am master and we will be here for five days where I can kill you until I break your will or you die for real."

"Funny, then how come I'm the one in the position to do you harm?" asked Naruto and Danzo's eyes widened when he found himself bound instead of the blonde, "now I'm going to enjoy enacting justice for wronging me to fuel your petty ambitions."

"My ambitions for my perfect Konoha are not petty!" Danzo shouted and was bisected straight down the center from the top of his head to his groin

"Four days, twenty-three hours and forty-three seconds to go." Said Naruto a sadistic grin playing on his lips as he wondered to himself 'I wonder if this world can work during my sex time with my girlfriends.'

* * *

At the Fairy Tail guild a collection of women all shuddered and thought the same thing after talking with the others 'Naruto-kun is thinking of something naughty and dangerous'.

* * *

Naruto chuckled once the genjutsu ended and Danzo fell face first unable to move as his mind fought to stay together and awake. Naruto turned, turning his gear into suspension mode, and was about drop the barrier when he felt blinding pain in his back fell forward. He felt something fall from his back and saw it was his wings had been sliced off at the base and looking to his right saw Danzo standing as if nothing had happened.

'Damn it Izanagi' thought Naruto as he stood again his tails flailing wildly in his pain.

"Big mistake Danzo." said Naruto fighting off the pain, which threatened to bring him to his knees

"Says the downed and soon to be dead dragon," said Danzo with a chuckle, "now that I took your wings you might as well submit and I'll finish my plans soon after I'm done fitting your Seiongan and slayer powers to my army."

Naruto soon busted up laughing as the wounds on his back healed, "Says the arrogant fool who should have seen with those decrepit sharingan eyes that my wings were the pillars to a seal that you had the stupidity to break!"

"What!" shouted Danzo as the seal he saw the blonde conjure appear beneath the slayer

Five more appeared as well each with the name of an element, the shinobi elements, circling the center Naruto was standing in.

"Elements of nature, the representations of life," the seal appeared over Naruto' head, "guardians of the heavens, earth and seas, my time has come for I've lost my mortal wings in battle now I beseech your power and might to transcend to the realm where mortals dream to walk upon in their petty conquests. Make me a true immortal for I humbly ask for my right given to me by my master, in this time I willingly accept my new role as the king-god of the dragons, Naruto Namikaze to this day dies and lives again as, BAHAMUT!"

* * *

The pillar of light, which had appeared only once, consumed Naruto and it was seen at the tower of heaven. As the light receded a glowing majestic figure slowly emerged and it was the dragon that a select few from Fairy Tail had ever seen. (A/N Bear with me because I can't do the description so well; but to sum it up it looks like a cross of Lumino Dragonoid, part of Hikaru's phoenix form, Kagutsuchi from Mai Hime minus the wings, and Bahamut Fury with large wing-shaped feathers made of energy extending from the ten spikes on the larger section of the wings) It stood fifty feet higher that the tallest wall of the stadium, its scales the same gold and platinum as Naruto's hair, its ten tails waving slowly. The wings barely shifted as the dragon stretched and train its six eyes on Danzo, the Murasame Seiongan, with reptilian slits instead of regular pupils, still activated.

It then spoke with Naruto's voice, but much deeper mixing with a balance of demonic and celestial, "**I told you Danzo, now you lost your chance to actually kill me if that was what you were planning once my wings were gone. Too bad because that was me at my most vulnerable, for you see to kill a slayer while they are still human… ish… is to strike the their Rubilite and take their head at once… and now opportunity lost a single spark of my fire can kill you easily.**"

Danzo didn't look fazed and was actually smiling making the Dragonoid Naruto quirk, what may have been, his eyebrow.

"I don't think I wasn't aware of the stones brat," said Danzo pulling something from inside his robes, "my spies saw you with one at the Hyuga compound and spent their time looking for one that looked like the one embedded in your chest. And since you revealed your spell I will now take this power and destroy you with it."

'**Fool**' thought Naruto as Danzo buried the Rubilite he carried into his chest and copied most of the spell Naruto chanted trading his name with Naruto's.

However the effect was not the way it happened to Naruto as Danzo screamed in pain and was cocooned in a dome of dirty-dark gray light. The result, once the light faded, was hideous reptilian creature that didn't look remotely like the majestic beast that stood in the stadium. It stood at barely twenty feet in height and had only one pair of wings its tail ending it a scorpion's barbed stinger. And embedded into the tail were warped versions of the Sharingan. It screamed with Danzo's voice in pain and flailed before standing again hissing at the dragon before it, "What happened to me? Why am I like this?" it heard a rumbling sound and looked up to see that the Dragonoid Naruto was laughing richly.

"**You are truly a fool Danzo,**" said Naruto still snickering sounding like a demonic version of a dolphin, "**that spell was designed for dragon slayers that were trained specifically by Bahamut herself and thanks to you I'm the new Bahamut and you only made yourself into a wyvern a servant to the dragon race. And know this once you've made yourself into a wyvern you lost, for wyverns can never fight dragon on pain of death by automatically committing suicide. Now… go join your new brethren and never show yourself until a dragon requires your services… and while you are at it, learn the manners ****of**** the wyvern when serving a dragon. Do good and I might make you my chief of staff or head butler.**"

* * *

The wyvern hissed before taking off as the barrier dropped and flew out of sight. Naruto watched with smug satisfaction before turning around and bringing his head down where Tsunade was standing in complete shock and awe at the sight of her godson's new form.

"**Surprise baa-chan,**" said Naruto with another snicker gently touching Tsunade with his nose before turning his eyes, which had receded to a very deep sapphire blue that seemed to glow with a transcendent fire, onto someone in the crowd that hadn't retreated from him, "**come closer Hinata-chan, I won't bite unless you bite first young one.**"

"Why do you sound like an old man who hasn't matured?" asked Tsunade as Hinata came forward surprising everyone including a wild looking boy with red fang-like marks on his face and large white dog by his side

"**Because of the circumstances during my training and among other things I've technically aged to point of being your senior by thirty years baa-chan,**" said Naruto with a chuckle, "**so Hinata you are not against learning more of your new powers from a dragon god-king?**"

"What!" shouted a voice and Hiashi stepped forward, "what did you do to my daughter why does she look different? How can she walk or even see? Not even Tsunade-sama could heal her when she lost her sight and ability to walk."

"**As if I'd answer you mortal, after mistreating your daughter and now you want to learn how and why she changed, you are truly pathetic,**" said Naruto anger evident in his great voice much to Hiashi's rage, "**Let me say that, Hinata Hyuga, your daughter and verbal punching bag is dead and Hinata Articana, my apprentice and potential fiancé, now stands before the village of Konoha. Nothing you can say shall dissuade me Hiashi Hyuga,**" the dragon began to glow and dissipate into particles of light and Naruto was standing next to Hinata an arm around her shoulders his new wings held regally behind him, "because you lost the right to call her a daughter when you disowned her for being a cripple."

Hiashi didn't look pleased and was soon facing the wrath of certain others, who now knew the truth. Lets say in the next few minutes weren't pleasant.

* * *

**(1) - God Dragon Fire Style: Wildfire Spiraling Tsunami**

**(2) - God Dragon Fire Style: Red Gaia Eraser

* * *

**

**Lets see before anyone shoots me down on the translations, the sight i used to do them on seems to be broken so so pardon me if one of the words were done correctly**

**And i'm sorry if the fight seen wasn't up to anyone's expectations if Naruto took down his opponents too quickly, well imagine having to be fast to take out enemy mages before they kill you and Naruto has done a lot of that**

**So what did you think of Naruto's dragon form, it'd be impressive to say the least if we could see what it looked like**

**Well that's about it, so i'll be updating again next week, cya then,**

**- Silvdra-zero.**


	18. After the battle

**Hey there everyone thanks for waiting and i'd like to apologize again for the rant last saturday but i had to get my point across and i couldn't exactly respond to some of my reviews because some jackasses used the anonymous reviews to cross the line.**

**I think i've made my point again so here is chapter 18 of Fairy Tail: dragon chronicles,**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

**After the battle**

**

* * *

**

"**As if I'd answer you mortal, after mistreating your daughter and now you want to learn how and why she changed, you are truly pathetic,**" said Naruto anger evident in his great voice much to Hiashi's rage, "**Let me say that, Hinata Hyuga, your daughter and verbal punching bag is dead and Hinata Articana, my apprentice and potential fiancé, now stands before the village of Konoha. Nothing you can say shall dissuade me, Hiashi Hyuga,**" the dragon began to glow and dissipate into particles of light and Naruto was standing next to Hinata an arm around her shoulders his new wings held straight behind him, "because you lost the right to call her a daughter when you disowned her for being a cripple."

Hiashi didn't look pleased and was soon facing the wrath of certain others, who now knew the truth. Lets say in the next few minutes weren't pleasant. Every person who was close to Hinata or were great fans of her, were soon charged after a fleeing Hiashi. A select few stayed mainly her old team, her teacher Kurenai Yuhi, teammates Shino Aburame and Kiba Inazuka.

* * *

"Hinata is that really you?" asked Kiba looking Hinata up and down his face a mixture of various emotions

"Yes, Kiba-kun it is me," said Hinata, "and no, I may no longer be blind and crippled, I still won't go on a date with you, you heard Naruto-kun."

"Him," said Kiba incredulously pointing to the blonde dragon slayer, "you can't be serious I bet he couldn't take me and Akamaru on in a straight fight, meaning no fancy gadgets and no hundred ton dragon form either."

"Actually ten and a half tons," said Naruto chipping in, "and that's consider extremely light with some dragons. And besides I can take you on with nothing but my bare hands and still win, but at a later time because I'm tired of all the egotistical posturing and alpha male testosterone contests for today, good day to you sir come my apprentice it's safer at the Namikaze compound than in your old home. Imotou please entertain anyone else who wants to prove how much of an idiot they are in facing me when I'm in an irritable mood."

* * *

Kiba was about to attack him when Naruto flicked him between the eyes and sent him flying through the walls of the stadium and into the trees outside. Naruto took off with Hinata in his arms, while Nami picked up Tsunade and Jiraiya and they land minutes later inside the grounds of the Namikaze compound. Tsunade led the new Bahamut to a door that he didn't notice before and opened it to reveal a room full of scrolls and into another room with a pedestal with a blood seal on it.

"In that seal is your father's second and most prized jutsu," said Tsunade, "the Hiraishin, a jutsu that earned Minato Namikaze the nickname 'the yellow flash' and once you master it…."

"Thank you Baa-chan," said Naruto in weary voice, "good luck with the council, heh, what's left of it anyway. But now I must rest, the fights took more out off than most would realize."

With that Naruto fell into Nami's arms, who along with Hinata, then went to take him to his bedroom and laid the platinum mixed sun-kissed blonde on his bed before leaving him to sleep. Naruto didn't know how long he slept but when he awoke he saw Hinata and Nami watching him with patient and concerned looks.

"What did I miss?" asked Naruto in a slightly raspy voice making the girl's jump since they were in the middle of a whispered conversation

"Not much," said Nami, "except Bahamut-sama astral projected to check to see if you were alright after sensing you initiating the ritual, you've been out for three days."

"She did say there'd be backlashes if I used the field version and I guess I've earned it," said Naruto getting up stretching he checked himself out in the mirror, "well that's new."

Naruto features had changed almost drastically, the first was the spikes on the side of his head had grown in a way as they were almost a foot in length and had widened as well as gaining something that looked like inset topazes (try Gregar's spikes from Megaman Battle Network 6 only with a more bone-like look). From the peak of his forehead grew a five-pronged set of spikes that leaned back forming a unique looking crown. His whisker marks were thicker and gained an appearance similar to ridges. His eyes were now a combination of the slits that came from the Kyuubi and his own dragon-like ones and were now a deep sapphire coinciding with a rich piercing amethyst. Sections of his skin had gained a layer of visible scales while he looked a little more physically refined even still.

"Naruto like," said Naruto posing, "awesome now these are benefits I could live with."

"Shame younger sister can't enjoy as well," said Nami in a joking voice, "but I can live with it nii-sama."

"So what happened while I was changing?" asked Naruto turning around

"The civilian council, what's left of it that wasn't killed, was tried for treason and was convicted with life sentences some with chances of parole," said Nami, "I managed to get ROOT under the command of Tsunade-baa-sama after summoning Danzo back for a short bit and having him give the order. He wasn't happy, but he wasn't given a chance to try anything once he gave the order."

"Good work Imotou," said Naruto, "anything else I'm sure the Uchiha and the Inazuka are itching to have a go at me."

"The Uchiha is unusually quiet ever since that day but I'm sure he won't take his loss with dignity and maturity," said Nami, "and that Inazuka tried to flirt with me before trying to rape me after refusing his advances with a very pointed quip at his sexuality and how much of a coward he is for trying to court me while my brother was busy resting. After that I poison him where he can't sire children and his mother now has two daughters."

"You used the gender-switch poison didn't you," said Naruto and Nami giggled in a creepy matter before nodding, "how did Inazuka-sama take it?"

"She's actually pretty happy that someone actually put her 'son' in 'his' place," said Nami trying to remain standing while laughing hard, clutching her sides, "shame that it'll wear off in a few days and if not Tsume-sama already has the antidote."

"Something else you're not telling me," said Naruto, "your voice is saying you have about one last thing to say before I leave this house."

"After the incident, I've gotten over sixty marriage proposals, one-third of them from some freaking lesbians that came out of the woodwork, what am I catnip for lesbians?" asked Nami and no one answered, "after that hell broke loose, for brothel offers, offers to join a few loose harems, and finally proposals to carry the children for a couple fat-asses that can't get a date and they weren't Akamichi-class plump either."

"Am I really that intimidating?" asked Naruto nonchalantly as he changed right in front of the girls standing in front of him

"After seeing you turn into a 650 foot 10.5 ton dragon," said Nami not even embarrassed by her brother's display of his body, "who wouldn't be and you did just call yourself Bahamut so no one wants to mess with you, but it seems they think that I'm weaker when you aren't their to 'protect' me."

"A wound to my heart if my own little sister can't defend herself," said Naruto mimicking stabbing himself in the heart, "well things should be peaceful, but we need to get back to the guild I have a feeling things are going to be complicated to the point where I'm going to be the middle man in some little freaking piece of diplomacy that's going to give me a headache."

"Worse for Baa-sama and Master," said Nami, "plus Erza-nee-sama and the others aren't going to be pleased that you added another girl to the group."

"I'm going to have to negotiate to their better natures," said Naruto, "and I mean to something a little more carnal since I think the mate transformation occurred to them and they are going to a bit freaked until something is explained. Can my life get any better than this?"

"Not sure," said Nami and there was a thump and saw that Hinata was on the floor with a bloody nose, "great another perverted one."

"That's my problem and not yours," said Naruto shaking his new wings a bit and stretched them, "besides lets take her along so I can break her in while negotiating with her sister fiancés."

"After you talk with Baa-sama," said Nami picking up Hinata, "I forgot Hiashi Hyuga is now in the hospital with numerous injuries including being made eunuch with a rusty hacksaw."

"Bet the branch members are going to be happy about that." Said Naruto

"Ecstatic," said Nami, "because Hiashi's second daughter who is now the heir is under the care of the leader of the branch house and is about to be broken from her far-right way of thinking."

"Good for her," said Naruto, "Hikaru-chan told me about that making it a little more imperative on completing our bridge project soon."

"One bridge at a time nii-sama. (1)" Said Nami making Naruto chuckle

"I didn't think you were the type to make puns Imotou," said Naruto before making an offended pouting look, "after all you do seem to favor Midori-chan's jokes over mine, traitor."

"Fine your jokes got more class to them, happy?" said Nami in a slightly exasperated voice

"Only if you help me kill Ero-ji-san before he gets those dirty books to the populace of this world," said Naruto, he paused, "wait… did I say kill?... I meant stop him."

* * *

The moment Naruto walked in the doors of the guild he was barraged by the bodies of his human fiancés, only they had gone through some unique changes. For one they gained some of Naruto's dragon features the main being each sported head spikes like his, minus the crown, and had a tail with the same feather design as his. The second was that their clothing changed to something akin to their usual attire with a mix of something called Egyptian, with a small bit of flair high-class Arabian-style showing a lot of skin around the neckline, most of the leg and midriff. Plus to complete the look was a series of exterior ink markings that looked like tribal tattoos and possessed a very alluring quality.

"I was expecting this in the foreseeable future," said Naruto after explaining what happened with the guild listening in since they did witness the girls transform before their eyes, "however it was supposed to happen over time after I ascended so you could get used to the changes… not this…."

"And you were going to tell us this when?" asked Lucy fidgeting, "the skimpy kinds of clothes shouldn't be allowed, especially when I didn't pick them out."

"Then I guess bikini and other kinds of skimpy outfits shouldn't be allowed either," said Naruto with chuckle, "don't worry as I recall the transformations and outfits are season, environment and climate sensitive/adaptable, it's not like your going to be walking stark naked in the middle of blizzard."

"Pray that never happens," said Ikaruga her hand on her sword, "or your going to get it one way or another as we see fit."

"Point taken," said Naruto his face taking on a passive, pondering fox-like look, "but you got some more appeal to you in my eyes, I think some twisted mind must had that in mind when they made this kind of gift. That goodness it hasn't done anything else."

"Like what?" asked Erza just as she felt slightly heavier in the front as did the others and saw their busts got bigger

"You had to ask," said Naruto the fox look not leaving his face only growing more pondering than before, "and for some odd reason I was thinking that and in my defense I didn't do anything, so don't kill me."

The girls were about to when their breasts went back to normal and Erza said, "I was about to say fix this what gives."

"Some higher power around my level or higher than myself is playing a dangerous game with me," said Naruto there was a loud sneezing noise that made everyone look around for the source, "great now I've got divine figure gunning for me for some reason, what's next the Shinigami turning out to be a woman who wants kid from me?"

* * *

There was an eep as a pale girl dress in black disappeared in swirl of darkness, "I rest my case," said Naruto in a resigned and exasperated voice as he stomped out the door, "if you need me, send someone of the female persuasion to fetch me that way I don't injure them if I'm a seriously irritated mood."

The guild watched as Naruto was out the door before the members began to give each other glances and all were thinking the same thing 'Lucky Dog', while the girls were thinking 'poor Naruto-kun'. Naruto walked out side the town before taking off to a secluded clearing and quickly set up some traps for the human-level beings within a ten-mile radius. He settled into meditative position and was about to settle into a Zen state, he heard whispering and giggling and noticed two divine energy signatures.

"You can come out now," said Naruto, "and don't bother Kami-sama, Shinigami-sama I know it's you two after you gave yourselves away at the guild."

* * *

The two goddesses appeared as two glowing human shapes robed in a deeper version of the light they seemed to made of, somehow looking very embarrassed at being found out and were about to ask when Naruto said, "are you forgetting I'm in possession of two different powers of divine might, add that to my senses and some other stuff hard not to notice the presence of two very beautiful women trying to conceal themselves, especially if they are goddesses."

The goddesses blushed at the compliment and Kami said, "**We just wanted to talk and maybe get to know each other on a very deep and personal level.**"

"I'm listening," said Naruto, "even though trying to kill me through my mates is not the best idea in the world. There were better ways to get my attention when there weren't so many people, although I question why you overridden the time delay on the transformation process."

"**Let's say we are pretty jealous girls and wanted a piece of you before you get hitched,**" said Shinigami, "**Plus it's a bit of tradition between me and Kami to see how well hung every male Bahamut is and see if he's good at satisfying the insatiable or pleasing a harem.**"

"I'll pretend to buy the excuse," said Naruto making the goddesses blush in embarrassment, "but yes I can probably oblige you two since my luck in this world has been like a blessing in disguise."

"**When are you going to attend your coronation?**" asked Kami suddenly changing the topic, "**it's considered very unwise to not take the throne after ascending.**"

"When I started my accelerated evolution at the tower of heaven, my predecessor and I agreed that she would remain as regent unless I'm am needed for something that'd count as a war among gods," said Naruto in a very political tone, "so far nothing has happened but it's proving to be a lesson in not letting simple fear become paranoia. Plus I need to bridge several gaps in this world before bridging another between my world of origin and this one and I can't do that when certain distractions like Lucifernal running amok. And lets not forget Zeraf; he has defied Shinigami-sama and denied her a chance of sending his dark soul to where it belongs. Now I have to deal with the Akatsuki as well since they dared cross the barrier to get after me."

"**He has a point on every account,**" said Shinigami to Kami, "**you remember our oath not to intervene directly, too much, in this world otherwise the balance would be greatly thrown off. The dragons, including Bahamut, don't have such restrictions and can do what they need to maintain the balance even if it involves destroying civilizations that got to far out of hand.**"

"Or stopping the foolish from destroying the vary essences of life to fulfill some other idiots desires," said Naruto, "besides whose handiwork was it to wipe his memory was it actually a natural cause?"

Neither goddess said anything and Naruto chuckled, "wow even the cat can get the tongue of a couple goddesses, what is the world coming to?"

"**You're not offended by our rather crude jests?**" asked Kami looking confused

"What jest?" asked Naruto innocently, "from where i'm standing, i thought you two were flirting with me like certain Kunoichi that i ran into before leaving Konoha, although since i'm sitting down current phrase would rendered moot."

Both goddesses blushed before giggling up a storm and Naruto soon joined them. After a few minutes Naruto then said, "it's been an honor and a privilege to speak with you Kami-sama, Shinigami-sama, i hope the next time we meet it'll be certain peaceful one."

* * *

**(1) - not sure if that is a pun but very much intentional**

**

* * *

**

**Sorry to some of my readers but i got a message from a reviewer that said the lemon was a bad idea**

**and i forgot to say that Lucifernal is the black dragon that Gildarts ran into in the canon manga**

**while i'm at it i'll be taking a small break and possibly work on an omake and it will be very lemon heavy.**

**plus have you see the latest chapter of Fairy Tail, i've got one sentence to say - holy crap i did not see that one coming! the mystery person is Zeref, i thought he'd be older in Markov's range or older.**

**So see ya next week,**

**- Silvdra-zero**


End file.
